Wzlecieć wysoko
by euphoria814
Summary: Uśmiech zamarł na twarzy Weasleya niemal od razu. [...] Weasley westchnął, jakby go to wiele kosztowało i powiedział krótko: - Harry już nie gra.
1. Chapter 1

**W całości opowiadanie betowała okularnicaM :*:*:***

* * *

Pięć lat po ukończeniu szkoły spotkali się ponownie. Wielka Sala huczała od prowadzonych rozmów. Choć minęło tak mało czasu, trudno było niekiedy rozpoznać swoich dawnych kolegów. Nie widzieli się od zakończenia wojny, niektórzy z dawnych znajomych zostali pochowani już wtedy. Inni odbywali swoje kary w Azkabanie.

Harry skierował się od razu w stronę Rona i Hermiony, którzy z kieliszkami wina czekali na niego pod ścianą. Spóźnił się tylko kilka minut, ale poirytowanie na twarzy kobiety było dobrze widoczne już z odległości prawie dziesięciu metrów. Zadrżał na samą myśl o tym, co go czeka, ale mocne ściśnięcie ręki towarzysza uspokoiło go trochę. Uśmiechnął się patrząc w dół na brązowowłosego chłopca.

\- Spokojnie, Harry – wymruczał dzieciak. – Ciocia Hermiona będzie dzisiaj miła – zapewnił.

Potter uśmiechnął się tylko. Mały zaskakiwał go z każdym dniem niesamowitą wiarą w ludzką dobroć i w to, że wszystko musi być dobrze. Co gorsze – próbował wymóc na wszystkich podobny sposób myślenia, więc niekiedy prowadził bardzo ciekawe dyskusje z portretem Severusa Snape'a, który uznał Jasona za swoje nowe nemezis. Harry zastanawiał się nawet czy nie ukrócić pięciolatkowi dość trudnych i zdawałoby się nieprzyjemnych rozmów, ale mały nie przejmował się ostrym językiem zmarłego Mistrza Eliksirów, a i podłapał dużo informacji o świecie czarodziejskim.

W końcu przecisnęli się przez tłum i doszli do czekających na nich Weasleyów, którzy byli pogrążeni w rozmowie z wysokim blondynem. Jason wyrwał się natychmiast, podbiegając do pleców mężczyzny i wbił swoje piąstki w jasnoniebieską koszulę, mnąc ją w kilku miejscach.

\- Sebastian, wiedziałem, że wrócisz! – pisnął. – Harry, popatrz! – wskazał na mężczyznę.

Radosny chichot zmienił się w pełny zdumienia pisk, gdy blondyn okazał się zupełnie kimś innym. Harry rozpoznał go od razu – Draco Malfoy, nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Wysoki i smukły, ze swoim firmowym półuśmiechem, wgapiał się szaroniebieskimi oczami w dziecko, które wciąż kurczowo wpijało się w jego koszulę.

\- Cześć – powiedział spokojnie, nie podnosząc wzroku na Pottera.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział machinalnie Jason. Harry był bardzo dumny z tego, że oduczył go seplenienia.

\- Jestem Draco – przedstawił się blondyn uprzejmie, co zaskoczyło Pottera.

Brązowe tęczówki Jasona rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Draco Malfoy?! – zapiszczał chłopiec. – Harry, to Draco Malfoy! – krzyknął radośnie w końcu wypuszczając koszulę mężczyzny i wbił się w ramiona bruneta. – Szukający Armat z Hurley.

\- Młody, spokojnie, bo się zahiperwentylujesz – zwrócił mu uwagę Harry. – Wiem kto to jest. Chodziłem z nim do szkoły, podobnie jak wujek Ron i ciocia Hermiona, których wypadałoby przywitać – skarcił go lekko.

Chłopiec natychmiast odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem i choć wypowiedział kilka słów powitania, wciąż patrzył ciekawie na Draco, który ubawiony ściskał dłoń Pottera.

\- Malfoy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – urwał Harry. – Idę gdzieś przywiązać dzieciaka zanim jeszcze kogoś zmolestuje – dodał ciągnąc za sobą chłopca.

ooo

Draco ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w chłopca, który wczepił się w jego koszulę. Rejestrował co mówił do niego Potter, ale poza zdawkowym powitaniem nie udało mu się nic wykrztusić. Harry zmienił się przez te kilka lat. Wydoroślał, urósł, nabrał masy mięśniowej. Bawełniana koszulka doskonale uwidaczniała fizyczne zmiany, które zaszły w chłopaku – mężczyźnie w zasadzie. Gryfon zawsze był kilka centymetrów niższy od niego, a teraz chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco zobaczył ożywczą zieleń jego oczu. Elektryzującą, pochłaniającą – niezapomnianą. A jeszcze nie tak dawno szydził z Pansy, która rozpływała się nad walorami Pottera. W szkole Gryfon był chudy i niezdrowo blady, a teraz ta nienaturalna szczupłość stała się jego atutem, podobnie jak jasna cera.

Ron chrząknął zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Właściwie to chciałeś pogadać… - urwał Weasley. – Nie bardzo wiem o czym… - ponownie zamilkł. Hermiona trąciła go łokciem czerwieniąc się po koniuszki włosów. Nie widzieli się z Draco od dawna. Właściwie nie rozmawiali odkąd Narcyza uratowała Harry'emu życie, a Lucjusz trafił do Azkabanu i wciąż odsiadywał tam wyrok. Kiedy blondyn podszedł do nich kilka chwil wcześniej, prosząc o parę minut rozmowy, Ron najpierw sięgnął po różdżkę, a dopiero potem odpowiedział, że czekają na przyjaciela, ale dopóki ten się nie pokaże mają czas.

\- Słyszałem, że jesteś strategiem… - zaczął Malfoy i zaczekał na potwierdzenie ze strony rudzielca.

\- Tak, od tego roku jestem szkoleniowcem…

\- To właściwie tajna informacja, ale od jutra jestem nowym szukającym, odchodzę z Armat – powiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem, widząc zdumienie Weasley'a. – Wiesz, ja bardzo lubię quidditch i wolałbym, żebyśmy współpracowali na rzecz drużyny, zamiast prowadzić bezsensowne wojny… - Rozejrzał się dokoła, przypominając sobie ich codzienne potyczki. – Mam nadzieję, że obaj wydorośleliśmy – urwał odrobinę speszony. Ta rozmowa wiele go kosztowała, ale musiała zostać przeprowadzona.  
Ron przez chwilę milczał, patrząc niepewnie w jego chmurne oczy. Mógłby przysiąc, że nie słyszał nic o zmianie na tej pozycji, a przecież on powinien o tym wiedzieć pierwszy.

\- Kto o tym zadecydował? – spytał głucho Weasley, najwyraźniej zirytowany, że decyzja została podjęta odgórnie.

Draco był pewien, że to się na nim odbije. Kiedy jego menadżer poinformował go o możliwości przeniesienia, nie zastanawiał się dwa razy. Nie przepadał za Weasleyem, ale musiał przyznać, że Ron był świetnym strategiem. Gra w legendarnej drużynie była jego marzeniem, odkąd usłyszał plotki o reaktywacji. Nie wiedział kto o tym zdecydował. Wciąż nieznane było nazwisko właściciela drużyny, ale Weasley całkiem otwarcie kompletował skład.

\- Mój menadżer powiadomił mnie o tej możliwości dwa dni temu, dziś podpisaliśmy kontrakt, ale propozycję wysunął właściciel – odpowiedział szybko, widząc, że Potter wraca bez dziecka.

Harry uśmiechał się lekko, może trochę krzywo i to dawało dziwną kombinację. Draco nie był przyzwyczajony do podobnej kombinacji.

\- To ja nie będę przeszkadzał – zaczął niepewnie, zerkając na śmiejącego się Harry'ego. Do tej pory Potter zachowywał się przyjaźnie, ale podobnie jak z Weasley'em – nie miał pewności.

\- Draco, nie przeszkadzasz, a sprawa drużyny powinna zainteresować Harry'ego – warknął wściekle Ron. – Wiesz coś może o tym, że Malfoy jest nowym szukającym?

Potter uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i puścił do niego oczko.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że Draco jest jednym z najlepszych – zaczął Harry i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Hermiona parsknęła nie wtrącając się do dyskusji, ale widać było, że cała sytuacja bawi ją coraz bardziej.

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś syna? – spytał nagle, orientując się, że Jasona nie było nigdzie w obrębie wzroku. – Zauważyłem, że interesuje się quidditchem, więc może powinien jednak dołączyć – urwał niepewnie. Nie bardzo wiedział jak ma nawiązać bezpośrednią rozmowę z Potterem, którego naturalne zachowanie coraz bardziej go zdumiewało. Spodziewał się przynajmniej jakiejś niezręczności z jego strony, ale Złoty Chłopiec chyba nie zamierzał przejmować się dzielącą ich przeszłością. Nie wiedział jak do tego podejść i to wytrącało go w równowagi.

Pamiętał doskonale, że jeszcze nie tak dawno złamał mu nos. Takich rzeczy się nie zapominało. I chociaż wtedy obaj nie mieli wyjścia – jednak pewne urazy pozostawały. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na zirytowanego do granic Weasleya.

\- Jason trafił przed portret Severusa i właśnie opowiada mu o tobie – parsknął Potter. – Zauroczony prawie jak Goldbergiem pół roku temu – dodał tym samym tonem. – Właściwie to powinienem cię przeprosić za tę napaść, ale jest chyba jeszcze większym fanem quidditcha niż ja i Ron w latach szkolnych – puścił oczko do Weasley',a ,który wpatrywał się w niego z pytaniem w oczach.  
Draco zauważył, że Potter pominął sprawę nazwania go kompletnie innym imieniem. – No i poprawka; adoptowałem Jasona pół roku temu. – Umilkł. – Dobra chłopaki, co z tym quidditchem tym razem?

\- Malfoy jest nowym szukającym… - powtórzył Ron.

\- To już mówiłeś, podobnie jak to, że jest najlepszy… - uargumentował Potter i popatrzył na niego wymownie, nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie liczysz na komentarz z mojej strony – wtrącił lekko Draco, nie będąc pewnym czy to nie jakaś pułapka. Minęły lata, gdy liczył na pochwały. Był profesjonalnym graczem i wiele drużyn się o niego starało. – Ron jeśli to dla ciebie problem to jeszcze wszystko może wrócić do normy – odparł odrobinę ciszej i bardziej przygaszonym głosem. – Liczyłem jednak na to, że się dogadamy, a przynajmniej będziemy współpracować – urwał. – Nie będę owijał w bawełnę; zawsze chciałem grać w tej drużynie, a chyba po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat wszystko zaczyna sensownie wyglądać.

Harry parsknął widząc konsternację na twarzy Weasley'a i wziął pod rękę Hermionę, szepcząc jej do ucha kilka słów.

\- Ja nie mam nic do ciebie – w końcu wydusił rudzielec. – Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć dlaczego, na Merlina?

\- Mnie nie pytaj – rzucił od razu Potter, odciągając kobietę na bok.

Hermiona chichotała jak szalona, jakby właśnie brali udział w jakimś żarcie. I Draco zaczynał się irytować, bo ewidentnie coś go omijało. A nienawidził tego.

Zostali z Weasleyem sami i zauważył, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział co robić. I może jednak popełnił błąd zgadzając się na transfer, ale sądził, że się jakoś dogadają. Nie przyjechałby do Hogwartu na rocznicę ukończenia szkoły, gdyby nie to, że wiedział, że spotka tam Weasleya. Z jego Domu nie pozostał prawie nikt. Widział co prawda Pansy i Blaise'a, ale to był cień dawnych ludzi, których znał. Nie był pewien czy stać go było nerwowo na mierzenie się teraz z przeszłością.

Niedługo miały rozpocząć się treningi, a to oznaczało, że powinien skupić się na grze.

\- Nie mam nic do ciebie – powiedział nagle Weasley. – Po prostu nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował, więc moje rozpiski… - urwał sugestywnie mężczyzna i rozłożył ręce.

\- Nie obejmują mnie – dokończył za niego spokojnie Draco. – Kupiliście mnie po to, żeby posadzić mnie na ławie? – spytał, nie kryjąc nawet goryczy.

Czasami co lepiej prosperujące kluby robiły coś równie nagannego tylko po to, aby inna drużyna straciła dobrego zawodnika. To jednak nie wróżyło dobrze ich przyszłej współpracy. I trochę nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że Weasley zaangażował się w coś podobnego. Gdyby _Prorok_ się o tym dowiedział mocno odbiłoby się to na karierze jego żony. Hermiona weszła mocno w politykę i plotkowano, że za parę lat mogłaby stać się Minister Magii.  
Ron spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nie stosujemy **takich** praktyk. Jestem wściekły, przyznaję, ale Harry ma rację. Nie pozwolę dobremu zawodnikowi grzać ławy przez sezon tylko dlatego, że znowu mnie coś zaskoczyło. Prawdę powiedziawszy kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy, twoje nazwisko padło. Tylko nie spodziewałem się, że odejdziesz z Armat – przyznał Ron. – Nie ukrywam, że mocno mnie zastanawia to… - dodał i urwał, wpatrując się w Draco, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

Faktycznie Sroki z Montrose nie proponowały wielkich pieniędzy, ale z tą okolicą łączyła go przeszłość. Jeśli Szkocja po tak wielu wiekach miała nareszcie mieć doborową drużynę, chciał brać w tym udział. Nie chodziło o pieniądze – to znaleźć mógł wszędzie. Natomiast prestiż to była już całkiem inna sprawa.

\- Czasem nie chodzi o pieniądze – powiedział krótko i Weasley skinął głową, jakby kompletnie się z nim zgadzał. – I pewnie sam nie jesteś tutaj dla pieniędzy – dodał.

\- Sugerujesz, że moja żona lepiej zarabia ode mnie? – spytał Weasley i zanim Draco zdążył się z tego wycofać, mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać przednio rozbawiony. – I masz totalnie rację. Mam niesamowitego farta, że dalej pozwala mi się bawić w quidditch, gdy tymczasem mógłbym w końcu wziąć się za uczciwą pracę, czyż nie? – spytał retorycznie Weasley i klepnął go w plecy, tak bardzo przypominając własnego ojca. – Nie masz czasem wrażenia, że nie wyrośliśmy? Ty dalej jesteś szukającym, a ja dalej śledzę statystyki gry…

Draco musiał przyznać mu rację. Quidditch był jedynym przyjemnym wspomnieniem, które łączyło go z Hogwartem i nie potrafił tak po prostu zapomnieć o grze, która być może uratowała mu życie. Gdyby nie skupiał się tak bardzo na ćwiczeniach i tych małych sukcesach, zapewne byłby teraz wrakiem jak Pansy. Albo nie potrafiłby się z nikim związać – jak Blaise, którego podboje stały się legendarne nawet w ich zdegenerowanym środowisku.

\- Jeśli chcieliście najlepszego szukającego… Czemu nie Potter? – spytał Draco wprost, pamiętając doskonale jak wiele razy został pokonany przez Gryfona.

Nigdy tego do końca nie rozumiał. Wiedział, że miał doskonałą technikę, trenował w każde wakacje pod czujnym okiem instruktorów i prywatnych trenerów. Potterowi wydawało się jednak zawsze towarzyszyć szczęście. I kiedy analizował każde ich wspólne starcie, nigdy nie potrafił dostrzec żadnego błędu po swojej stronie podczas, gdy Potter fruwał bez planu po całym boisku.

Uśmiech zamarł na twarzy Weasleya niemal od razu. I Draco zastanawiał się co takiego złego powiedział. Potter powinien być pierwszym wyborem. Słyszał, że wiele drużyn po zakończeniu wojny chciało podpisać z nim kontrakty, chociaż mężczyzna od roku nie siedział w miotle. Jeśli komukolwiek miało się udać namówić Pottera do gry to chyba tylko jego najlepszemu kumplowi.  
Weasley westchnął, jakby go to wiele kosztowało i powiedział krótko:

\- Harry już nie gra.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdyby stare waśnie miały znaczenie, zapewne z niesmakiem stwierdziłby, że Weasley znał się na rzeczy. Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego Ron chciał być tak bardzo w drużynie, ale pewnie miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że starał się dorównać Potterowi, a potem jemu samemu. Kiedy jednak mężczyzna porzucił marne marzenia o karierze gracza, musiał pójść po rozum do głowy i zdać sobie sprawę, że równie dobre pieniądze mógł zarobić nie tracąc kontaktu z grą jako szkoleniowiec. Wiedza Weasleya na temat quidditcha była tak obszerna, że Draco nie raz i nie dwa zastanawiała się czy Ron robił w Hogwarcie coś oprócz czytania 'Quidditcha przez wieki'. Jego żona zapewne miałaby na ten temat wiele do powiedzenia.

Szatnia nie była tak duża jak ta Armat, ale przyjemnie przestronna. Atmosfera lekkiego oczekiwania pozwalała mu na przebywanie w stanie ciągłej gotowości, a jednocześnie nie denerwował się ani przez chwilę. Był pewien swoich umiejętności i kwestią czasu było, aby pozwolili mu pokazać na boisku to co potrafił. Większość z jego nowych kolegów z drużyny widziała go już w akcji, jeśli nie podczas Mistrzostw z ławy widzów, to jako przeciwnicy. I teraz mieli stanąć ramię w ramię.

Weasley wszedł bez wahania do szatni i stanął niedaleko jednej z szafek, wpatrując się w nich swoimi niewielkimi oczkami, które zaczynał już mrużyć. Zapisane niezgrabnym listem kartki i cienie pod oczami świadczyły tylko o tym, że spędził nad tym całą noc. I Draco rozumiał, że ten pierwszy trening naprawdę był dla nich ważny. Byli zbieraniną ludzi, którzy jeszcze nigdy ze sobą nie grali. Niektórych z tych ludzi nie kojarzył nawet z nazwisk. Podejrzewał, że Weasley wygrzebał ich z jakiś przydwornych klubów, które zaczęły się organizować w pomniejsze ligi jeszcze w czasach, gdy Merlin był małym chłopcem. Opowiadano zresztą różne anegdoty na ten temat. Draco wiedział jednak z dobrych źródeł, że podobnie jak Granger-Weasley ten znakomity mag nigdy nie opanował władania miotłą.

\- Przed nami pierwszy trening – zaczął Ron, nie starając się nawet podnosić głosu. – To nie jest jednak tylko zapoznanie z boiskiem i waszymi umiejętnościami. Obserwowałem każdego z was i wiem jak świetnymi graczami jesteście. Nie bylibyście tutaj, gdybym myślał inaczej. Naszym zadaniem nie jest zagranie dobrego meczu, nie chcemy znakomitego treningu, po którym wasze mięśnie będą rozgrzane, a głowy pełne nowych strategii – ciągnął dalej Weasley i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że ten rudzielec posiadał jednak charyzmę.

Dotąd spodziewał się czegoś podobnego po Hermionie czy Potterze, który przecież stanowił symbol czarodziejskiego wolnego świata. Przed nim jednak stał ten sam Ron Weasley, który jeszcze niedawno pluł ślimakami, i Draco nie mógł nie wyprostować się lekko, gdy spijał słowa z jego ust.

\- Przed nami znajduje się cel o wiele bardziej doniosły – podjął Weasley. – Pamiętacie legendy o Srokach, pamiętacie te opowieści, które sprawiały, że na waszych rękach pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Może niektórzy z was zaczęli grać, ponieważ chcieliście dorównać legendarnemu składowi Srok z Montrose – ciągnął dalej. – Powiem wam jedno! Jesteśmy tutaj, aby tworzyć legendę. Jesteśmy tutaj, aby stać się nią, a to jest pierwszy dzień, gdy zaczynamy pracować na nasze własne imiona! Kto jest ze mną? – spytał Weasley i Draco poczuł jak z jego pierwsi wyrywa się jedno słowo.

\- My! – krzyknął podobnie jak wszyscy wokół.

\- Kto chce tworzyć legendę? – spytał Weasley.

\- My!

\- Kto teraz pokaże na co go stać? – spytał Weasley ponownie i nikt się nie wahał.

Wstali pospiesznie i truchtem pobiegli na boisko. Weasley klepał w plecy każdego z nich i Draco trochę zaskoczony poczuł na skórze dotyk spoconej dłoni. Oczy Rona świeciły dziwnym blaskiem, który kojarzył mu się tylko z gryfońskim szaleństwem. Jednak jeśli to było to – wszyscy zatem byli szaleni, bo jego serce biło jak opętane, gdy wzbijał się w powietrze. Jego miotła pozwoliła się prowadzić bez przeszkód i skinął głową w stronę ścigającym. Już dawno przestał oceniać ludzi po wyglądzie, ale dwie smukłe kobiety na tej pozycji zaskoczyły nawet jego. Wątpliwości jednak szybko znikły, gdy obie stały się wyłącznie smugą rozmazanych barw. Nie obserwował kafla, ale tłuczek śmignął mu tuż nad głową. Druga drużyna złożona z rezerwowych była cholernie dobra, musiał im to przyznać. Ich szukający dostrzegł już znicz i Draco czułby się tym faktem zaniepokojony, gdyby nie dwóch pałkarzy, których Weasley musiał wyciągnąć z Jastrzębi z Falmouth. Tłuczek nie trafił co prawda w szukającego przeciwników – Wilma, o ile dobrze pamiętał, ale wytrącił go z równowagi. Draco wiedział, że dla niego minęły zaledwie sekundy meczu – jego cała uwaga skupiona była na zniczu. Słyszał co prawda Weasleya krzyczącego po nazwisku do każdego z graczy obu sztucznie podzielonych drużyn, ale dopóki charakterystyczne Malfoy nie padło, nie zamierzał oglądać się za sobą.

Wilm zresztą o wiele zbyt szybko doszedł do siebie i lecieli teraz ramię w ramię. Złote skrzydełka znicza lśniły w porannym słońcu, ale na jego butach nie było nawet śladu po rosie. Jego dłonie zdrętwiały, tak mocno trzymał się trzonka i spojrzał przed siebie, widząc jedną z ich ścigających – Drenworth. Kobieta leciała wprost na nich z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia, który naprawdę oznaczał naprawdę bardzo wiele.

Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że ścigająca nie zsunie się z drogi, chwilowo wytrącona z walki o kafel. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że znicz liczył się najbardziej. Draco więc uśmiechnął się do niej w tym samym ułamku sekundy, w którym Wilm skręcił mocno w lewo, wykonując manewr omijający w ostatniej chwili. Drenworth zeszła w dół tak pospiesznie, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy kobieta nie spadła, ale w jego dłoni znajdował się znicz i nic tak naprawdę się nie liczyło.

Kiedy lądował na kompletnie suchej już trawie, było prawie południe i Weasley wpatrywał się w niego z totalnym szoku. Drenworth podbiegła do niego w chwilę później i klepnęła go w plecy z taką siłą, że prawie wypluł płuca.

\- Przez moment myślałam, że spietrasz – przyznała bez żenady, więc wyprostował się nieznacznie.

\- Dobra robota – przyznał Wilm, podając mu dłoń, którą Draco przyjął z wdzięcznością.

\- I mamy stały element gry – prychnęła Fantmore, druga ze ścigających, towarzysząc rosłemu mężczyźnie, który był kiedyś obrońcą w Harpiach.

Draco nie znał ich wszystkich jeszcze dobrze, ale większość nie zdążyła się oswoić z nową sytuacją. Z tego co mówił Ron, przeprowadzili dwa wstępne treningi i żaden nie był prawdziwym meczem. Jeśli Weasley chciał się przekonać, kto jest najlepszym szukającym wśród dostępnych zawodników, na pewno pokazał na co go stać. Zawsze szybko myślał w powietrzu, a ryzykowany styl Drenworth przypadł mu do gustu. Miał nadzieję na niejedno spotkanie w tym guście.

Spojrzał w górę, na trybuny, gdzie spodziewał się dostrzec chociaż zarys sylwetki mężczyzny, który postanowił poświęcić fortunę na powołanie składu, ale wokół panowała dziwna cisza. Nie licząc wykrzykujących na głos swoje uwagi zawodników i wysłuchującego ich Weasleya, który spokojnym głosem korygował błędy, Draco nie dostrzegał nikogo co mocno go zaskoczyło. _Prorok Codzienny_ szeroko rozpisywał się o właścicielu drużyny, ale nigdy nie wymieniono sumy za jaką wykupił prawa do Srok z Montrose ani jego nazwiska. Anonimowość w tym sporcie nie była częsta. Sam czerpał na swoim nazwisku jak wiele mógł. Draco Malfoy znany był z ciężkiej pracy i finezyjnej gry. Z zagrań, które wybiegały poza schemat.

Weasley kiwał w jego stronę głową przez chwilą, a potem uniósł kciuk do góry.

\- Wchodzisz, Malfoy. Nie, żebym spodziewał się czegoś innego po twoim transferze. Wilm powinien mieć kopię zapasową specjalnie przygotowanego dla was treningu. Jeśli gdzieś ją posiał, moje biuro jest na końcu korytarza. Wskakujcie pod prysznic, bo Uzdrowiciele czekają – rzucił Weasley.

\- Uzdrowiciele? – zdziwił się Draco. – Niczego nie naciągnąłem – przyznał pospiesznie.

Weasley przewrócił oczami.

\- Pewnie mnie wyśmiejesz, ale to taka mugolska metoda. Wiesz, żona i najlepszy przyjaciel zabierali mnie na mecze ich quidditcha na trawie – odparł Weasley z dziwnym dla siebie zduszonym tonem.

\- Quidditch na trawie? – powtórzył, nie mogąc za bardzo pojąć.

Weasley westchnął.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że kopią piłkę… - odparł mężczyzna. – To jest jednak temat na później. Harry zapewne z przyjemnością opowie ci o zasadach. Nie oceniaj Uzdrowiciela zanim cię nie dotknie – dodał.

\- Potrafią cuda – przyznał Marsh, wymijając go w drodze do szatni. – Zajmuję pannę Mertil! – krzyknął jeszcze obrońca rezerwowy.

\- Zapomnij! – dodał pospiesznie Wilm. – Najlepsze Uzdrowicielki tylko dla szukających! – poinformował wszystkich wokół z błyskiem w oku.

Draco zaczął zastanawiać się czy aby na pewno jego świat nie stanął na głowie.

ooo

Nikt jeszcze nie dotykał go w ten sposób i normalnie uznałby, że Weasley zwariował, gdyby nie fakt, że jego mięśnie już teraz wracały do poprzedniej sprawności, zanim jego tyłek spędził na miotle ponad cztery godziny. Jego pośladki były zawsze nieprzyjemnie twarde po meczach i sypiał na brzuchu, całkiem nieświadom, że ludzie o takich dłoniach istnieli. Nie wiedział gdzie Weasley znalazł Carona, ale gdyby majątek jego rodziny nie ucierpiał po wojnie, zapewne wynająłby Uzdrowiciela na całą dobę.

Ron przeszedł między nimi kilka razy, upewniając się czy wszystko w porządku i Draco po prostu wtulił się w miękką poduszkę pod swoją głową. Nie spodziewał się nawet, że jest, aż tak zmęczony dopóki ktoś nie potrząsnął jego ramieniem, bezczelnie budząc go z najprzyjemniejszego snu jaki miał.

Drenworth spoglądała na niego uśmiechając się krzywo i zdusił w sobie chęć zakrycia się. Z jakiś powodów rozebrali się do skanów i masażu, ale odkąd dziewczęta miały osobną szatnię jakoś jeszcze kilka chwil temu nie przeszkadzało mu to za bardzo. Aż do chwili, gdy Drenworth zaczęła obłapiać go wzrokiem.

\- Zawsze chciałeś być szukającym czy jesteś naturalnie szczupły? – spytała powtarzając jeden z najmniej przyjemnych stereotypów o jego pozycji.

Wbrew temu co sądzono, nigdy się nie głodzili. To warunki fizyczne decydowały o ich możliwościach. Zostałby ścigającym, ale to nigdy nie sprawiało mu takiej frajdy i oboje to wiedzieli.

\- Zawsze podkradasz się do szatni po meczu czy to zaszczyt mnie właśnie spotkał? – spytał, naśladując jej manierę i akcent z głębokiej Walii.

Pojęcia nie miał gdzie Weasley wynalazł tych ludzi, ale zaczynał kochać faceta. Drenworth zaśmiała się lekko.

\- Zawsze – przyznała i Draco spojrzał zaskoczony jak Wilm obejmuje kobietę w pasie. – Umowa wiązana, widzisz – dodała i mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, gdy opuszczali szatnię. – Musisz się ubrać, bo zaraz boisko przejmuje nieustraszona dwuosobowa drużyna – krzyknęła jeszcze i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że został w szatni w zasadzie sam.

Nie wątpił, że utrzymanie stadionu musiało sporo kosztować. Zastanawiał się kto jeszcze wynajmował obiekt, ale odpowiedź na to pytanie przyszła niespodziewanie, gdy Jason znowu uczepił się jego koszulki, którą dopiero co zdążył założyć. Ręcznik, którym obwinięty był wcześniej, nadal wisiał przerzucony przez drzwi szafki. Normalnie, gdyby był nadal w Armatach, zostałby dłużej, aby samemu potrenować, ale Uzdrowiciel wprowadził go w taki trans, że nie chciał psuć tego rozluźnienia. To był dobry trening i każdy zasługiwał na odpoczynek.

\- Cześć mały – powiedział, przyklękując przy dzieciaku.

Rozejrzał się niepewnie, ale Potter najwyraźniej stracił dzieciaka z oka i musiał szukać go w tym sporym obiekcie.

\- Nie możesz się tak urywać – dodał, ignorując dziwny słowotok, którego nawet nie próbował zrozumieć.

Nie był pewien czy Potter za czasów swojej młodości też wydawał z siebie takie nieskładne dźwięki, ale to było całkiem prawdopodobne.

\- Nie urwałem się – wyrzucił z siebie Jason w końcu i Draco nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo.

\- Jasne – powiedział tylko, bo ostatnim co zamierzał to sprzeczać się z dzieciakiem. – Ciekawe czy twój… - urwał, nie wiedząc za bardzo jakie są układy między tą dwójką.

Jason nazywał Pottera Harrym, więc musiał być świadom chociaż częściowo adopcji. Nie był to jednak interes Draco.

\- Ciekawe czy Harry jest tego samego zdania – dokończył w końcu i spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

Nigdy nie był w towarzystwie dzieci sam. Matka przeważnie zostawiała skrzaty na straży najmłodszych podczas przyjęć. Nie miał młodszego rodzeństwa, a kuzynostwo stanowiło przeciwstawną frakcję podczas oraz po wojnie, co skutecznie ukróciło ich kontakty. Nimfadora miała syna, ale widział go wyłącznie przelotnie.

Nie wiedział co robiło się z dziećmi. Odesłanie Jasona z powrotem na korytarz wydawało mu się jednak nieodpowiednie. Zapewne urwałby się ponownie i skręcił nie tam gdzie trzeba. A Draco nie chciał tłumaczyć Potterowi, że przez całe cztery sekundy miał jego dzieciaka w zasięgu i wypuścił go od tak. W końcu jego zadanie polegało na niegubieniu takich nerwowych zniczy jak ten.

\- Gdzie jest twój… Harry? – zakończył nieskładnie i zamarł, gdy drzwi do szatni otworzyły się.

\- Mówię ci, że jeszcze przed sekundą widziałem go na trybunach – powiedział Potter. – Dren daje mu za dużo słodyczy i pewnie… - zaczął mężczyzna i urwał na ich widok.

Draco zerknął na Jasona, który nadal wczepiał się w jego koszulę.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem łapką na twojego dzieciaka, Potter? – spytał, starając się zabrzmieć ironicznie, ale Harry uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jakby w ogóle nie dochodziło do niego co Draco mówi.

\- Ale dlaczego? To byłaby znakomita posada? Już widzę te nagłówki; Szukający kontra wiecznie szukany, no nie łobuzie? – spytał Potter, wyciągając dłonie w stronę dziecka, które nareszcie dało mu spokój.

\- Harry! To Draco Malfoy! – krzyknął Jason i to było mało zabawne już za pierwszym razem.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy wychodził z szatni po kolejnym treningu, chciał udawać, że ociąga się, bo potrzebował wyciszenia. Dren twierdziła, że Potter i jego dzieciak pojawiali się na boisku w każdej wolnej chwili, ponieważ Jason uwielbiał quidditch, a Harry nie potrafił temu dziecku powiedzieć nie. Może stał się zresztą dziwnym potomkiem całej trójki ,dopóki Ron i Hermiona nie zdecydują się na powiększenie własnej rodziny.

Jakoś nie sądził, aby świeżo pnąca się po schodkach politycznej kariery Granger chciała jednak mieć stadko rozwrzeszczanych bachorów. Zakładał, że skończy się na dwójce, ponieważ wbrew temu co sądzono, to była rozsądna ilość. Może sam miałby rodzeństwo, gdyby jego matka nie przeżyła tak ciężko jego porodu.

Tym razem nikt nie wpadł do szatni i czuł się prawie zawiedziony. Jego stopy same doprowadziły go do wyjścia i zerknął przez okno na świetnie bawiącą się dwójkę. Nie spodziewał się, że spotkanie Pottera po tylu latach sprawi, że coś zacznie ściskać go w żołądku. Lata hogwarckie nigdy nie były dla niego miłymi wspomnieniami. Zostało ich zresztą tak niewiele, że bohaterów ich szeroko wychwalanych dowcipów nie było już na tej ziemi. Nigdy też się nie chwalili, zdradzając autorów żartów w odróżnieniu od Gryfonów.

Możliwe, że się zatrzymał, obserwując ich zza okna. Potter unosił Jasona na rękach i wydawał się cholernie szczęśliwy. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek zdecyduje się na dziecko w tak młodym wieku, ale może oni nigdy nie mieli dzieciństwa. Może dorośli zanim mieli szansę na własne psoty. Potter zresztą wiedziałby to najbardziej z nich wszystkich.

Ktoś odchrząknął za nim i Draco podskoczył, odwracając się. Weasley stał z podwiniętymi rękawami i zerkał na ogromne boisko. Mógł udawać, że nie obserwował Pottera, ale nie miał nawet punktu zaczepienia. Spojrzał na Rona, który wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'co na to poradzić'.

\- Uwielbia tego dzieciaka – rzucił mężczyzna.

Ten komentarz mógł być otwarciem rozmowy, której nie chciał w zasadzie.

\- Za kilka minut wychodzimy do herbaciarni. Znaczy ja, moja żona, Harry i mały – wyjaśnił Weasley, jakby to nie było oczywiste. – Znasz to… Trzeba starą odebrać z roboty – zaśmiał się Ron i ten brak szacunku był tylko pozorny.

Cholerni Gryfoni byli pełni miłości i lojalności. Czuł to nawet teraz przez skórę i ona przylepiała się do niego jak brud. Już raz zainfekowała go i nadal był zaskoczony, że nie miał przyjemności z Dementorem w Azkabanie.

\- Masz ochotę wyskoczyć z nami? Chyba niedawno wróciłeś z Francji… - urwał Weasley.

\- Odwiedzałem matkę – przyznał i prawie podskoczył, gdy ktoś objął jego nogi.

Nie musiał sprawdzać, kto tak doskonale się do niego podkradł. Brązowa główka pozlepianych potem włosków odstawała od jego uda. Nigdy nie czuł się takim olbrzymem. Harry biegł już korytarzem, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony, jakby spodziewał się, że Jason ukrył się w jednym z wielu pomieszczeń. Draco pojęcia nie miał dlaczego mężczyzna nie używał magii, aby odnaleźć dzieciaka.

Weasley uśmiechnął się lekko na widok jego miny.

\- Draco Malfoy - powiedział Jason i naprawdę powinien czuć się pochlebiony.

W tej drużynie było kilka gwiazd, ale dzieciak odczuwał sadystyczną przyjemność z łapania jego. Zastanawiał się nawet czy jeśli poruszy udem, Jason przesunie się wraz z jego nogą. To byłaby nie najgorsza zabawa, ale nie sądził, aby Potter ją pochwalił.

\- Jason, musisz przestać to robić – poinformował go poważnym tonem, a oczy dzieciaka zrobiły się większe. – Twój… Harry na pewno się martwi za każdym razem, gdy znikasz – oznajmił dziecku, kupując czas Potterowi. – A ja nie ucieknę. Wyglądam, jakbym uciekał? – spytał Draco spokojnie.

\- Sebastian uciekał – odparł uparcie Jason i nie zamierzał go nadal puścić.

Draco nie znał się na dzieciach, ale pamiętał, że on nie przyjmował do wiadomości żadnych idiotyzmów dorosłych. Świat był prosty; uczył się szybko na własnych błędach. I on nie płakał w kontakcie z obcymi, ale nie był pewien czy Jason nie zacznie się wydzierać na całe gardło, gdy zostanie podniesiony.

Weasley jednak wydawał się kompletnie niepomocny w tej materii. Trochę pewnie ubawiony tym, że Draco miał fana numer jeden w dziecku Pottera. Może była w tym jakaś ironia, bo Harry był genialnym szukającym. Kiedy latał na miotle wydawało się, że działa się magia.

\- Ja nie ucieknę – poinformował dzieciaka tonem nie znoszącym dyskusji i po jego oczach widział, że Jason chyba nareszcie zaczynał mu wierzyć.

I jego uderzyło, że Sebastian musiał być kimś więcej niż kolejnym graczem quidditcha. Jason przywiązał się do niego o wiele za mocno, a to oznaczało, że Potter został nie tak dawno rzucony. Co było dziwne, bo nie widział w _Proroku Codziennym_ żadnych wrzeszczących nagłówków. Harry nadal był czymś w rodzaju bohatera całego czarodziejskiego świata i chciano intymnych szczegółów z jego życia. Jednak zawsze łączono go z Weasleyówną, czekając na ich rychły ślub.

Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Potter jest gejem. Czas eksperymentów musiałby przypaść na okres hogwarcki. On sam wtedy wymykał się z dormitorium na spotkania z Krukonami. Nikt nigdy jednak nie szeptał o Harrym, nawet na szkolnych korytarzach.

Jason spoglądał nadal na niego, więc Draco westchnął i uniósł dzieciaka, którego oczy zrobiły się większe.

\- Jeśli zaczniesz ryczeć, to cię postawię na ziemi – poinformował go lojalnie.

Może to było ostrzeżenie. Albo obietnica. Nie był do końca pewien, ale kiedy spojrzał na Weasleya ten miał dziwną minę na twarzy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz dzieci – rzucił Ron.

\- Ja… - zaczął Draco, ale to przecież nie było oskarżenie, więc nie musiał się tłumaczyć.

Potter zresztą w końcu znalazł się przy nich z nieprzyjemnym rumieńcem na twarzy, który wcale nie dodawał mu urody. Wyglądał na śmiertelnie wyczerpanego i może to coś miało wspólnego z faktem, że latał z dzieckiem na miotle, a to wymagało wprawy. Ich trening wyrabiał kompletnie inne partie mięśni i nie sądził, aby sam uniósł na miotle dodatkowy ciężar. To byłoby szaleństwo.

\- Witaj, popatrz kogo znalazłem – rzucił Draco, ponieważ to zaczynał być ich wewnętrzny żart.

Jason urywał się, a potem go namierzał bez najmniejszego problemu. Jeśli tym razem dał mu więcej czasu, nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. Nie sądził, aby Weasley go wyoutował, chociaż mężczyzna przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby wiedział, co chodzi mu po głowie. Draco jeszcze sam nie był pewien, co czuje. Było trochę inaczej niż w Hogwarcie. Zdecydowanie inaczej. I po wojnie wszystko pędziło, więc nie porozmawiali wtedy, a jego matka uratowała Harry'emu życie. To mogło wiązać albo dzielić. Nie był pewien jak Harry czuje się w stosunku do jego rodziny, więc zawsze schodził mu z drogi. I długo zajęła mu decyzja o przeniesieniu do drużyny Weasleya. To był życiowy krok. Nie miał teraz odwrotu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, jakby wyłapywał ironię, co też było nowe. Potter, którego znał, był prostolinijny.

\- Może w przeprosiny zatem zabierzemy Draco na lody? – zaproponował Harry i to zostało rzucone bardziej w stronę dziecka, które zacisnęło mocniej ręce wokół jego szyi.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem był przytulany tak po prostu z uczuciem. Seks się nie liczył. Jason pachniał czymś czystym i nieskażonym. I chyba na jego miłość nie trzeba było zasłużyć, co wydawało mu się dziwne. W tym świecie zawsze coś było za coś.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko na ten widok i Draco przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Pójdziesz z nami? – poprosił cicho Jason, przyciskając swój gładki policzek do jego pojawiającego się już zarostu.

Chciał zabrać twarz, żeby nie podrapać go, ale dziecko nie pozwoliło mu odejść daleko. Spojrzał na chłopca więc z bliska i wydął wargi, udając, że się zastanawia. Weasley zapraszał go jako pierwszy i planował wyjść z nimi dzisiaj. Ron miał rację, przypuszczając, że powrót z Francji był ciężki. Nie miał przyjaciół. Większość z nich zmarła. Nawiązywanie kontaktów nigdy nie było dla niego łatwe. Jego pieniądze i pozycja załatwiły wiele w Hogwarcie, ale przestali interesować go ludzie z towarzystwa.

Liczył na nowe przyjaźnie w drużynie, ale to był dopiero drugi trening. Musieli poznać się bliżej, a on nie chciał się narzucać. Wszyscy mieli rodziny, z którymi chcieli spędzić weekend. On miał matkę, która po śmierci ojca rzuciła się w wir przyjęć, z których większość organizowała sama. Nie protestował. To było lepsze niż szaleństwo ciotki Belli.

\- Oczywiście, chociaż mój dietetyk raczej się wścieknie – odparł.

Jason zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

\- Draco nie może jeść lodów – wyjaśnił Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

Przerażenie na twarzy Jasona sprawiło, że spiął się mimowolnie, szukając zagrożenia, którego nigdzie nie było. Chłopiec wtulił się w niego mocniej, wplątując palce w jego włosy.

\- Tak mi przykro – powiedział całkiem wyraźnie Jason, zapewne cytując jednego z dorosłych.

Draco nie mógł nie parsknąć miną na to oświadczenie.

ooo

Granger nie mrugnęła nawet okiem na jego widok. Nawet w najgorszych snach nie wyobrażał sobie, że odbiorą ją z Ministerstwa. Jason trzymał go za rękę i odmawiał wypuszczenia na wolność. Harry trzymał dzieciaka za drugą dłoń i może tak było lepiej, bo mały nie miał gdzie uciec. Weasley szedł w krok za nimi, zapewne udając, że ludzie na Pokątnej wcale nie odwracali się na ich widok. Draco starał się nie patrzeć w obiektywy aparatów, skupiając się głównie na tym jak zmieniła się sama ulica.

Patrole aurorskie pojawiały się na każdym rogu. Zabezpieczenia antymagiczne lśniły na szyldach, a czarodzieje trzymali swoje różdżki w widocznych miejscach, jakby to było nieme ostrzeżenie. Od ostatniego ataku Śmierciożerców minął dobry rok, ale nikt i tak nie zapomniał, że Ministerstwo okłamywało ich w najgorszym okresie, gdy mogli przygotowywać się do wojny. Granger pozwoliła odzyskać im odrobinę wiarygodności. I Draco nie wierzył, gdy usłyszał, że pracowała bezpośrednio z Percym i on stał się jej wyborem, gdy szukała departamentu, który odpowiadałby jej umiejętnością.

Skierowali się do najbliższej herbaciarni i Draco trochę zaskoczony zobaczył, że Jason stoi koło jego krzesła, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

\- Nie, młody. Wymęczyłeś już Draco – poinformował dzieciaka Harry, ciągnąc go w swoją stronę.

I Potter próbował go nawet posadzić na swoich kolanach, co nie wyszło mu najlepiej. Jason nadal spoglądał na niego z drugiej strony stołu. Draco uniósł brew, rzucając mu nieme wyzwanie, ale dzieciak nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Po prostu powtórzył jego grymas przez co jego kąciki ust zaczęły drgać niekontrolowanie.

\- To jest w zasadzie słodkie – powiedziała Granger, przyglądając im się, więc Draco pospiesznie schował się za swoim menu.

Znad kartki papieru widział jednak jak Jason próbuje zwrócić na niego swoją uwagę, walcząc z Harrym. Potter ewidentnie nie miał doświadczenia z dziećmi. Nie, żeby Draco miał, ale wiedział, że ważne były zasady, których tutaj ewidentnie brakowało. Zresztą jak można było podejrzewać Harry'ego o wprowadzenie jakichkolwiek, skoro sam się ich nie trzymał?

\- Jason, dłonie na kolana. Wyprostuj się i powiedz jakie lody chcesz – powiedział Draco, nie zwracając na niego pozornie uwagi.

Jego ton nie był ostry, ale przekaz był jasny i klarowny. Dziecko spojrzało na niego najpierw zaskoczone, a potem z uśmiechem przestało się wyrywać Harry'emu, który spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał Potter.

Warga Granger lekko drgała.

\- Potter nie wierć się, popraw okulary i spojrzyj w menu. Zaraz będziemy zamawiać – rzucił i Harry automatycznie pochylił się nad kartką, a potem podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony. – To kwestia tonu – wyjaśnił Draco. – Oraz krótkich zdań, łatwych poleceń. Jason. Serwetek nie drzemy na kawałki. Ktoś to będzie musiał posprzątać – wyjaśnił dziecku, które natychmiast zabrało rękę.

\- To trochę straszne – powiedział Harry, pewnie nadal przerażony faktem, że dał się nabrać na starą sztuczkę.

\- Masz dziecko, ty mnie tego powinieneś uczyć – odparł lekko.

Harry zaśmiał się, jakby nie słyszał niczego zabawniejszego w życiu. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki, czego nie było jeszcze parę lat temu, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Może faktycznie minęło o wiele więcej czasu niż przypuszczał. Może czuł się nie tylko stary, ale to po prostu nadszedł już ten czas.

\- Żaden rodzic nie połknął wszystkich rozumów od samego początku tylko dlatego, że pojawiło się dziecko. Potrzeba czasu, żeby się nauczyć czegokolwiek. Metodą prób i błędów. I nie możesz być pewien niczego – wyjaśnił mu Harry spokojnie.

\- Mogę być pewien, że żaden z was nie dostanie lodów, jeśli nie przestaniecie obaj miąć serwetek. Nabiera twoich nerwowych przyzwyczajeń – odparł Draco i podniósł na niego wzrok.

Harry zaczerwienił się wściekle, odkładając serwetki trochę bardziej w stronę Granger, która chwyciła całe pudełko, odstawiając je w bezpieczne miejsce, czyli poza zasięg również Weasleya. Draco nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się na ten widok, a Hermiona przewróciła tylko oczami, jakby mówiła 'co ja z nim i poradzę?'

\- Nie mam nerwowych przyzwyczajeń – odparł Harry z pewnością w głosie.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – przyznał mu rację, ale sarkazm był silny w tym zdaniu.

Potter patrzył na niego cholernie intensywnie, jakby próbował wpłynąć jakoś na jego wolę. I te zielone oczy powinny być zakazane. Draco nie pamiętał kiedy widział coś równie pięknego.

\- Nie mam nerwowych przyzwyczajeń – powtórzył Harry.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – odparł więc nie kryjąc, tym razem, rozbawienia.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich pierwszy mecz przeciwko Harpiom miał odbyć się już za miesiąc. Draco do końca nie wiedział co myśleć o planach Weasleya, które miały w sobie zalążek szaleństwa i nutkę idiotyzmu – jak wszystko w co wkładali ręce Gryfoni. Co jednak najważniejsze: mogli w ten sposób wygrać. Stały fragment gry, stał się jego przekleństwem. Drenworth starała się doprowadzać do skrajnie niebezpiecznych sytuacji, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu – cholernie kontrolowanych. Zaczynał podziwiać to jak kobieta operowała miotłą między nogami, chociaż nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos. Wilm pilnował jej jak oka w głowie i każde podejrzane komentarze spotykały się z jego dość ostrą reakcją.

Weasley zachęcał ich do tworzenia własnej gry, własnego tempa, co odnosiło skutki, bo kiedy ścigali się z Wilmem do złotego znicza, Draco zgubił go gdzieś przy drugim okrążeniu boiska i tylko kątem oka obserwował jak rezerwowy miota się pomiędzy innymi grającymi. Może nie miał jego bezczelności, aby przelecieć przez środek boiska, gdzie tłuczki i kafle latały bardzo często. Draco nie był pewien, ale sam nie zwalniał, uznając podobne przeszkody za bezsensowne. Fentmore i Drenworth zapewniły mu w końcu jasny przelot.

Weasley śledził go wzrokiem, w którym trudno było cokolwiek odczytać. Jako trener Ron zamykał się w sobie na czas ich treningów. Wykrzykiwane przez niego komendy były rzadkie. Byli profesjonalistami. Nie uczyli się grać jak w Hogwarcie, a wtedy odebrał od kapitana odpowiednią liczbą przekleństw i karnych rund wokół boiska.

Część z obecnych ćwiczeń było punktem składowych treningu z poprzedniej drużyny. Pewne elementy musiały się powtarzać, ale Weasley urozmaicał je, sprawiając, że dynamika drużyny zaczynała wybijać jeden rytm. Wydawali się jednym organizmem, czego Draco nie odczuł nigdy wcześniej. Widząc ruch nadgarstka Dren, wiedział, że kobieta skręci ostro w lewo, a Fentmore będzie jej akompaniować jak chory bliźniak oddalona o kilka metrów. To bardziej przypominało taniec w powietrzu i może dlatego tak chwytało go za serce.

Nie znał tych ludzi – był całkiem świadomy, że nie wie co robili przez ostatni tydzień prywatnie. Czy mieli stałych partnerów, dzieci, gdzie mieszkali. Jednak to jak grali, jak unosili się w powietrzu – wszystko stawało się powoli dla niego tak znajome jak własne myśli. Może nad boiskiem panowała dziwna aura spokoju, który jakoś przykrywał ten chaos, który zwykle panował w powietrzu. Atakujący bowiem nie zwalniali. Nie dawali sobie ani chwili i Draco dopasowywał swój styl gry do tego wewnętrznego zegara, którego był jedną ze wskazówek. Nie czuł się też po raz pierwszy najważniejszy, a jednak spoczywająca na nim odpowiedzialność sprawiała, że zaciskał zęby, starając się wypatrzeć znicza, który ukrył się w tłumie.

Błysk złotych skrzydełek był jak wybawienie i z przyjemnością sięgnąłby po nie, gdyby Wilm nie pojawił się tuż przed nim z wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy i nie zgarnął mu go spod nosa.

\- W końcu się wydostałem – poinformował go rezerwowy, gdy lądowali na ziemi.

I Draco nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć do niego krzywo.

\- Poważnie? – spytał głosem ociekającym sarkazmem.

Cieszył się jego sukcesem, ale jednak smak porażki nie był przyjemny. Uniósł jednak dłoń do góry, aby Wilm mógł przybić mu piątkę i przewrócił oczami, kiedy mężczyzna próbował zrobić to więcej niż raz, zapewne naigrywając się z faktu, że popsuł mu taki świetny pościg. Draco dawno już nie czuł się tak wolny.

\- I tak Jason właśnie przegrywa się z klasą – powiedział za nim całkiem dobrze znajomy głos.

I może przegapił ich, bo dzieciak raz w życiu nie trzymał go za nogę. Może to i dobrze – ochraniacze były cholernie twarde i czuł, że na jego ciele jest warstewka potu.

Odwrócił cię, widząc Pottera idącego w ich stronę z Jasonem, który wyjątkowo grzecznie trzymał się go za rękę. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to nie ten sam dzieciak, ale Draco widział w jego małych oczkach, że mały próbowałby uciec, gdyby jego opiekun nie trzymał go tak kurczowo. Zapewne Harry obawiał się, że lądujący na boisku zawodnicy, mogliby przypadkowo na nich wpaść.

Nie umknęło jego uwadze również jaki wtedy uśmieszek miał na twarzy Potter, jakby jego przegrana – nawet tak drobna jak ta na treningu – sprawiała mu cholerną satysfakcję.

\- Ktoś musi mieć klasę – odparł, nie tracąc nawet chwili.

Uśmieszek Pottera zrobił się tylko bardziej krzywy i spojrzał w dół na Jasona, grożąc mu zapewne spuszczeniem dzieciaka ze smyczy. Draco bez słowa oddał Wilmowi swoją miotłę i rozłożył ramiona w zapraszającym geście. I Jason pobiegł, a potem minął go, co mocno go zszokowało i rzucił się w stronę ubłoconej Dren. Musiał mieć nie tęgą minę, bo Harry parsknął śmiechem.

\- Co poradzisz? Ty jesteś tylko Draco Malfoyem, a ona ma cukierki – poinformował go Potter.

\- Myślałem, że jest fanem quidditcha – odparł Draco, nie chcąc tracić twarzy, bo w kącikach ust Wilma zaczynał się pojawiać jeden z tych szerokich uśmiechów, które rozbrajały wszystkich.

\- Jest przede wszystkim fanem słodyczy – oznajmił mu Harry. – Ale kiedy zbierze łupy, na pewno sobie o tobie przypomni, nie martw się.

Jeśli to miało być pocieszające, Potter odrobinę się zagalopował. Co prawda coś nieprzyjemnie zacisnęło się na jego klatce piersiowej, gdy Jason jednak nie uznał go za najbardziej zajmującą osobę na boisku, ale to nie znaczyło, że sam nie mógł zacząć przynosić słodyczy. Jego ślizgońska natura podpowiadała mu, ze wygrałby na każdym poziomie miłość tego dziecka. Pojęcia jednak nie miał czy to była kwestia współzawodnictwa czy faktu, że z Potterem wydawali się nie mieć innych tematów. Od tygodni rozmawiali jedynie o Jasonie. Albo żartowali o dzieciaku. Sporadycznie wtrącali uwagi o Hogwarcie, ale wtedy dzieliło ich tak wiele, że Draco nie chciał wspominać wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, które sobie robili w tym czasie.

Uwaga Jasona pochlebiała mu. Może trochę przez to, że dzieciak był częściowo życiem Pottera teraz. I gdyby Harry nie chciał, aby jego adopcyjny syn był jego fanem, zapewne znalazłby mu inny obiekt do uwielbiania. I to było prawie jakby Potter podziwiał jego grę, co wiedział, że jest mało prawdopodobne. Widział Harry'ego w powietrzu tak wiele razy, że nie miał wątpliwości kto był tutaj wirtuozem znicza.

Tak jak podejrzewał, bez Jasona w pobliżu zapadło między nimi nieprzyjemne milczenie. Harry zerkał na dzieciaka, upewniając się, że nadal jest w towarzystwie dorosłych. I Draco bardzo szybko chciał wymyślić jakiś przyciągający uwagę temat, ale jego matka prowadziła rozmowy o pogodzie. I nie miał pojęcia co robi teraz Potter.

\- Czym się teraz zajmujesz? – spytał więc, czując, że jego serce zaczęło cholernie szybko bić.

Potter przygotowywał się do odejścia, a on zareagował instynktownie i może to było fatalne pytanie, bo coś przebiegło po twarzy Harry'ego.

\- W ten chwili udzielam konsultacji. Chcą, żebym napisał cholerną książkę, wyobrażasz sobie? – spytał retorycznie mężczyzna i prychnął. – Mam sporo wolnego, ale Jason zabiera mi cały czas.

Draco skinął głową, zastanawiając się co teraz. Odpowiedź Pottera była fatalna. Nie dawała mu punktu zaczepienia. Nie miał o co zapytać i Harry wbił wzrok w przestrzeń przed sobą, jakby się nad czymś mocno zastanawiał.

\- Wiesz, pewnie powinienem wyjaśnić – zaczął Potter i wziął głębszy wdech. – Jason jest mega fanem quidditcha, ale czepia się tak mocno ciebie, bo… - urwał i odchrząknął. – Spotykałem się z kimś i on odszedł, bo chciał wypolerować moim nazwiskiem pierwszą stronę w _Proroku Codziennym_ , a ja nie bardzo jestem fanem tej gazety jak zapewne pamiętasz.

\- Wyobrażam sobie – odparł, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Sebastian – dodał, chociaż za cholerę nie wiedział dlaczego wypowiedział to imię.

Harry skrzywił się lekko, ale przytaknął. Potter skrępowany był czymś znajomym, co spotykał w Hogwarcie na każdym kroku. Teraz jednak sam nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć. I obaj znowu milczeli.

\- Przykro mi –rzucił w końcu, decydując się, że z setki odpowiedzi ta będzie najbardziej dyplomatyczna.

Potter prychnął.

\- To dziwne słowa w twoich ustach –odparł Harry i Draco poczuł, że mięśnie na jego szczęce mimowolnie się zaciskają, gdy przełykał nieprzyjemną insynuację. – Nie, nie. Nie w tym sensie. Po prostu spodziewałem się długiego wykładu o tym jak to jestem idiotą, i że powinienem był się tego spodziewać po graczu quidditcha – dodał i to wcale nie było lepsze.

\- Nie wszyscy gracze lubią lądować na pierwszych stronach. Niektórzy ciężko pracowali, żeby osiągnąć to co mają teraz. I mają w dupie _Proroka Codziennego_ tym bardziej, że zamiast na sukcesach jego własnych, urocza prasa zajmowała się szkalowaniem jego rodziny – poinformował sucho Harry'ego, świadom tego, że działo się właśnie to, czego obawiał się przez ten cały czas.

Nie potrafili przebywać w swoim towarzystwie bez bufora. Przeważnie Granger starała się uspokoić któregoś z nich jeszcze w Hogwarcie, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że się nie cierpieli. I pomimo tego, że Weasley starał się jak cholera, żeby spędzali razem czas – zapewne po to, aby znikły tarcia – nie znosili się z Potterem. Potter nie znosił jego – było bardziej adekwatne.

Czerwone rumieńce na twarzy Harry'ego powiedziały mu w zasadzie wszystko, więc zabrał swoją miotłę, nie odwracając się w stronę boiska. Część drużyny była już w szatni, przygotowując się do masażu, więc odwiesił swoje rzeczy, nie zastanawiając się w zasadzie co robi. I trochę zaskoczyło go, gdy Dren spojrzała na niego pełnym dezaprobaty wzrokiem.

\- Uciekłeś Jasonowi – poinformowała go i sam dobór słów sprawił, że coś nieprzyjemnie przewróciło się w jego żołądku.

Sebastian według dzieciaka zrobił to samo. A Draco nie chciał być porównywany do tamtego. Walczył dostatecznie długo, aby nie mylono go z innymi z jego rodziny. I może nie do końca przemyślał wszystko. Mogli się nie dogadywać z Harrym, chociaż potrafili nawet przez kilka chwil udawać cywilizowanych. Wyszli razem na lody, chociaż Draco starał się trzymać z dala od cukru. I musiał przyznać, że nawet przyjemnie rozmawiało mu się z Hermioną, która powoli zaczynała karierę, która zawsze miała być częścią jego życia. Mógł zdradzić jej kilka tajników, których uczył go ojciec, bo chociaż Lucjusz wsławił się w tej wojnie negatywnie – był wytrawnym politykiem . Dlatego Draco trzymał się od tego z daleka.

I Jason nie był winien tego, że nie potrafili z Harrym rozmawiać. A pozostanie z Potterem sam na sam wydawało mu się jeszcze niedawno dość interesującym pomysłem. Mężczyzna wyprzystojniał. I było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że Draco nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć. Może dlatego nie zignorował nieprzyjemnych uwag – jak przeważnie miewał w zwyczaju. Harry nie był pierwszym, który sugerował się nazwiskiem Malfoy. Wiedział, że uważają go za sztywnego, pozbawionego emocji, więc starał się puszczać to mimo uszu. Wypowiadali to ludzie, którzy dla niego nie mieli znaczenia.

Kiedy jednak przyjął ten angaż i zdał sobie sprawę, że muszą się z Weasleyem porozumieć. Chciał, aby między nimi zapanował pokój. Nie zamierzał jednak wkupywać się w łaski Złotej Trójcy za wszelką cenę, ponieważ nie był na sprzedaż. Podobnie jak jego przyjaźń i lojalność. Jego rodzina kupowała podobne przywileje od lat i teraz, kiedy wszyscy wokół byli martwi – wiedział jak wiele to znaczyło w ogólnym rozrachunku. Aby mieć kogoś na kim można polegać.

\- Porozmawiam z nim później, kiedy będą latać – odparł, ponieważ Dren ewidentnie czekała na jego reakcję.

\- Wrócili do domu. Wpadli tylko po Rona, bo Jason ma niedługo urodziny, więc zaczynają polować na prezenty – poinformowała go kobieta i Draco poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

Mecz z Harpiami miał być dopiero za miesiąc, ale wiedział jak wiele biletów wyprzedano. Każdy członek drużyny miał dla siebie zarezerwowanych kilka dla rodziny i przyjaciół. Był chyba jedynym, który nie odebrał swoich biletów. Jego matka nie cierpiała quidditcha. Podczas meczy takich jak ten – tylko podczas nich, tęsknił za ojcem, który potrafił dostrzec piękno tej gry. Poza nimi nie było nikogo, kogo mógłby zaprosić i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że zarezerwowane dla niego miejsca były w dość dobrej części stadionu. Pamiętał fascynację Pottera na Mistrzostwach parę lat temu, które zostały przerwane atakiem Śmierciożerców. Harry wraz z Weasleyami dostał się chyba na jeden z najgorszych poziomów. Nie do końca wiedział jaka jest sytuacja finansowa Pottera, ale skoro nie miał stałej pracy, nie mogło być dobrze.

Wziął głębszy wdech, zastanawiając się czy właściwie część winy nie należała do niego. Gdyby nie zareagował tak emocjonalnie, ta uwaga w zasadzie nie była, aż tak zjadliwa. Słyszał gorsze rzeczy na swój temat jeszcze w czasach, gdy zaczynał. Chcieli go zniszczyć. I robili to perfidnie. Artykuły w prasie sportowej, uwagi rzucane na boisku nawet przez jego własnych kolegów. I przeżył to wszystko jakimś cudem, stając się przy tym marką samą w sobie. Podziwiano go za samodyscyplinę i talent. I sądził, że minął ten etap, gdy jedno słowo wytrącało go z równowagi.

Nie wiedział w zasadzie co się stało. Może Potter po prostu miał talent do wydobywania z niego wszystkiego tego, co najgorsze.


	5. Chapter 5

Miał wrażenie, że Potter go unikał. Jason nie wpadał już do szatni, pewnie skutecznie pilnowany przez swojego opiekuna. I Draco nie bardzo wiedział co o tym myśleć. Przede wszystkim Dren zerkała na niego podejrzliwie od czasu do czasu, gdy przyłapywała go na wpatrywaniu się w trybuny. Raz czy dwa widział jak Harry pojawił się na nich wraz z Jasonem, obserwując ich trening. Weasley zachowywał się w stosunku do niego profesjonalnie, więc jeśli Potter poczuł się urażony, tym razem wyjątkowo cała Złota Trójca nie zamierzała się na nim mścić i to była przyjemna myśl.

Nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie są urodziny Jasona. Nie sądził, żeby dzieciak długo o nim pamiętał. Pamięć do pewnego wieku stanowiła dość przydatne narzędzie. Może dlatego jego matka zaczęła się martwić tym, co działo się we dworze dopiero, gdy poszedł do Hogwartu, chociaż wtedy nie był wystawiany na kontakt z ludźmi, których ojciec uważał za swoich przyjaciół.

 _Prorok Codzienny_ w jego karierze dopatrywał się właśnie efektu starych znajomości. Spisku, który miał na celu wyniesienie na ołtarze ostatniego pozostawionego przy życiu Malfoya. I może nazwisko jego rodziny nie kojarzyło się zbyt dobrze. jego ojciec nie był bez winy, ale jednak osiągnął to wszystko ciężką pracą oraz talentem i nikt nie miał prawa mu tego odebrać. A Potter najwyraźniej uważał się za pokrzywdzonego, ponieważ czarodziejskie społeczeństwo nadal nosiło go na rękach. Brak prywatności był nieprzyjemną kwestią sławy, ale stanowili awers i rewers jednego i tego samego medalu. I nie potrafił mieć sobie za złe wyrzucenie tego z siebie. Podobnie jak tego wstrętnego ogólnika.

Pojęcia nie miał w jakiej drużynie ów Sebastian grał, ale najwyraźniej nie miał w sobie ani krzty oddania. I to nie był powód, aby wrzucać go do tego samego worka co Draco. Tym bardziej, że on nie zrobił nic, żeby zbliżyć się do Pottera, chociaż obaj się zmienili. I dorosłość po prostu leżała na Harrym o wiele lepiej. Mogło mu przez myśl przejść raz czy dwa, że mężczyzna wygląda o wiele lepiej. Był trochę zaskoczony zachowaniem Pottera, który wydawał się o wiele mniej spięty teraz – po wojnie, co pewnie powinno być dla niego oczywistością. Przedtem jednak między nimi następowały nieprzyjemne wyładowania, które pewnie były efektem tego w jakim stresie żyli obaj.

I widział to. W odróżnieniu najwyraźniej od Pottera. A jednak spodziewał się czegoś więcej. Na pewno nie tego, że Harry po jednym odrobinę ostrzej wypowiedzianym przez niego zdaniu po prostu zniknie i zacznie go unikać jak ostatni idiota.

Dren przeleciała koło niego tak mocno, że pęd wytrącił go z zamyślenia. Wilm oczywiście już też namierzył znicz. Obaj jednak pędzili do celu i wiedział, że dotrze tam wcześniej. Ojciec powiedział mu kiedyś, że wygrywał, gdy miał wolę zwycięzcy i długo tego nie rozumiał, ponieważ nie chciał, aby Voldemort stał się panem tego świata. Nie chciał zwycięstwa jego ani ciotki Belli. Nie miał w sobie tej iskierki, więc zawodził, ku rozpaczy ojca.

Kiedy jednak złoty znicz lśnił w jego dłoni, czuł coś cudownego. I widział kątem oka jak Jason obserwuje go z trybun.

Chłopak był ewidentnie fanem. Jeszcze nie znał się na grze. Nie dostrzegał jej smaczków, ale z takim trenerem jak Harry i wujem jak Weasley zapewne miał grać w najlepszych drużynach już niedługo. Ron zapewne planował już zabawy dla własnych dzieci i nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Hermiona miała już niedługo ogłosić, że jest w ciąży. Weasleyowie kochali dzieci. Wiedział, że ciotka Andromeda utrzymywała z nimi kontakt do tej pory. Harry był ojcem chrzestnym dziecka Tonks, co po części ponownie spinało ich rodziny. Andromeda czasami kontaktowała się z jego matką, ale te więzy nigdy nie miały wrócić równie silne jak wtedy, gdy były dziećmi. Nie sądził zresztą, że matka tego chciała. Lubiła Francję i to, że nikt nie patrzył jej na ręce, wypominając błędy męża.

On płacił za nie cały czas. _Prorok Codzienny_ zapewne miał wypuścić kolejny cykl artykułów na jego temat. Wysyłano do niego sowy z zapytaniem co robi w drużynie, której trenerem jest Ron Weasley – bohater spod Hogwartu. Jakby jego też tam nie było. Jakby on nie był świadkiem tego jak cały jego świat był rujnowany przez jednego z największych psychopatów.

I czekał tylko na pierwsze spekulacje. Nie wątpił, że Weasley poczuje się urażony kwotami, które zostaną wymienione jako jego rzekome honorarium. Jakby musiał wkupić się do drużyny.

Zerknął jeszcze raz w stronę trybun i westchnął. Harry szukał Jasona. Wszędzie poznałby ten lekko spanikowany wzrok, ale dzieciaka nie było również na płycie boiska, gdzie lądowali członkowie ich drużyny.

\- Jesteś trochę idiotą, Malfoy – poinformowała go Dren, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Długo zamierzasz się na nich gapić? – prychnęła, więc odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – odparł, starając się nie brzmieć na zirytowanego.

Dawkowanie emocji było dla niego dziecinnie łatwe, ale widział jak Dren przewróciła oczami.

\- Jason cię naprawdę lubi – oznajmiła mu. – Wiem, że nie masz dzieci, ale chyba wiesz, że jesteś trochę dupkiem, no nie?

Złapał mocniej za trzonek miotły i odszedł w stronę szatni, rzucając za siebie złotego znicza, którego wcześniej złapał.

Mecz z Harpiami miał być za tydzień i miał dziwne wrażenie, że Harry pewnie nie zdobył biletów. Rozeszły się jak świeże bułeczki, a Potter wychowany w mugolskim świecie, pewnie nie wiedział jak należało je kupować. Ron opowiadał mu niestworzone historie na temat ich quidditcha na trawie i mugole byli naprawdę dziwni.

ooo

Weasley wydawał się całkiem rozbawiony, kiedy podawał mu bilety na mecz. W zasadzie nie planował nikogo zapraszać, ale to mógł być doskonały prezent. I Ron wpatrywał się w niego, jakby wszystko doskonale wiedział.

\- Na pewno mu się spodoba – poinformował go Weasley. – Jason uwielbia quidditcha, ale będzie miał ciężki orzech do zgryzienia – przyznał.

Draco nie mógł nie unieść brwi wyżej.

\- Ginny gra w Harpiach – przyznał Ron. – To wydarzenie rodzinne. Takie małe zawody. Nie zdziw się, jeśli wplączecie się w środek rodzinnego dramatu. Chciałem ją ściągnąć do nas, ale odmówiła. Nie chciała być posądzana o nepotyzm. Jakbym nie wiedział, że jest świetną szukającą – prychnął Ron.

\- Wiesz, że ja jestem naszym szukającym, prawda? – spytał Draco niepewnie. – I zrobię wszystko, żeby wygrać. Jesteś moim trenerem – przypomniał mu cierpko.

\- Tak, ale ona jest moją siostrą – odparł Ron lekko, jakby nie widział żadnego konfliktu interesów. – Malfoy, obaj wiemy, że sam trenowałeś i doszedłeś do tego co jest teraz. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś miał takiego samego świra na punkcie gry jak ja czy Harry. Jasona nie przebijemy, ale wiesz… On zaczął wcześniej – przyznał Weasley. – Radocha polega na tym, żeby skopać dupę mojej siostrze, żebym mógł chodzić dumny jak paw, gdy następnym razem się zobaczymy. Harpie miały znakomity sezon. Ginny dała z siebie wszystko i jest w świetnej formie, ale ten mecz musi należeć do nas – oznajmił mu.

Draco spojrzał na niego krzywo. Weasley chyba traktował go jak idiotę. Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie sprawę jak ważny ten mecz był dla nich. Był pierwszym oficjalnym od czasu reaktywowania drużyny. Dawali z siebie wszystko na treningach, a ci masażyści sprawiali, że mógł ćwiczyć tylko więcej. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd jego ciało nie regenerowało się tak szybko.

Nie przepadał za używaniem eliksirów, ale od miotły tyłek potrafił zdrętwieć, a dłonie marzły przy tym pędzie powietrza nawet pomimo rękawic. Pewnych rzeczy nie dało się uniknąć, ale zaczynał wierzyć, że mugole byli szalenie praktyczni jak na prymitywów.

\- I Harry'emu jest trochę głupio – rzucił Ron nagle, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Nie chciał cię urazić. Po prostu _Prorok_ cały czas na niego poluje.

\- Powiedział ci… - zaczął Draco i urwał.

\- Że się poprztykaliście – przyznał Ron. – Pytał czy wyglądasz na wściekłego, bo odniósł wrażenie, że przesadził. Nie chciał cię obrazić. Po prostu Sebastian… No cóż… - odchrząknął Ron i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

Draco nie bardzo wiedział co z tym zrobić.

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział, ponieważ musieli ustalić fakty i Ron przewrócił oczami.

\- Powiedzmy, że zdaję sobie sprawę z niezręczności między nami – odparł Weasley i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Hermiona tak mówi ilekroć musi zamienić kilka zdań z jakiś dygnitarzem, który w Ministerstwie blokował nas za czasów wojny. To jest dobre stwierdzenie. Kompletny bezsensowny frazes. Fakty są takie Malfoy, że jest dziwnie. Jest jeszcze dziwniej, gdy sobie próbuje przypomnieć co nam takiego zrobiłeś, że byliśmy na ciebie wściekli przez te wszystkie lata, ale to wszystko chyba straciło znaczenie. Chyba czas to zatarł, bo widzę bandę dzieciaków, które po prostu wycinały sobie numery. I uwierz mi na słowo, że traktowałeś mnie lepiej, niż bliźniacy – dodał i pokiwał głową, jakby przypominał sobie stare czasy. – Dla Harry'ego jest inaczej. On żył wojną, a potem kiedy ona się skończyła, nie wiedział co zrobić.

\- Jeżeli Potter utknął…

\- Nie, Harry nie utknął. Zostawił to za sobą, ale nie wszyscy tak zrobili i chcą go jako bohatera. Czasem ma złe dni. Ale uwierz mi na słowo, że nigdy celowo nie obraziłby cię – wyjaśnił mu Ron. – Możesz coś odebrać osobiście, ale to przez to, że jesteśmy Gryfonami. Nie myślimy, tylko mówimy. Po prostu tego nie bierz do siebie – poradził mu.

Draco wbił w niego wzrok nie bardzo wiedząc, co teraz. Wiedział, że reszta drużyny zapewne czeka na boisku, więc zacisnął dłoń na biletach i spojrzał jeszcze raz niepewnie na Weasleya. Było wiele powodów, dla których nie znosił Gryfonów i ich lekkość w wypowiadaniu się była jedną z nich. Jakimś cudem zawsze czuł się postawiony pod ścianą, gdy tylko któreś otwierało usta.

W jego domu wszyscy wypowiadali się ostrożnie, myśląc o tym jakie wrażenie ich słowa wywołają. Dlatego każde ważył.

\- Masz adres Pottera? – spytał w końcu, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia gdzie te bilety miała dostarczyć sowa.

ooo

Harpie wyleciały na boisko przy dźwięku wiwatów. Miały o wiele więcej fanów, którzy zajęli ponad połowę sektorów. Chciał myśleć, że reszta pojawiła się tutaj dla nich, ale każdy z członków ich świeżo utworzonej drużyny miał własnych wielbicieli. Zerknął niezbyt dyskretnie na miejsca, na których powinien być Harry i Jason, ale znajdowali się tam całkiem obcy ludzie i coś nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło się w jego żołądku.

Oczywiście nie przypuszczał, że Weasley go okłamie, ale najwyraźniej jego dobre samopoczucie i wygrana miały o wiele większe znaczenie i nie potrafił winić faceta. I wtedy Dren, walnęła go łokciem w żebra pokazując mu jedno z najlepszych miejsc. Potter musiał mieć własne bilety, najwyraźniej. I to w sektorze dla VIPów, co nie powinno go dziwić, skoro w końcu mieli do czynienia z Harrym Potterem. Grał na całym świecie, więc wiedział też, że ta loża należała do właścicieli i ich znajomych. Jego ojciec zasiadał tylko w takich, zabierając go ze sobą.

Jason machał do niego jak opętany i ciągnął Harry'ego za ramię wykrzykując coś. Jakby Potter nie widział ich już w powietrzu. Weasley pouczył ich w szatni co mają robić. W tym hałasie, na tej powierzchni nie mogli dosłyszeć jego komend. Na treningach paradoksalnie mieli łatwiej – mogli korygować błędy na bieżąco, dlatego spojrzał na Dren – kapitana drużyny, a ona skinęła w jego stronę głową, jakby miała wszystko pod kontrolą.

Ginny Weasley spojrzała na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem poprawiając chwyt na swojej miotle, więc uniósł podbródek w niemym wyzwaniu, na które odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Malfoy po tym meczu słowa 'Weasley naszym królem' nabiorą dla ciebie zupełnie innego znaczenia – obiecała mu i dziewczęta z jej drużyny roześmiały się, chociaż na pewno nie wyłapały pełnego sensu.

Pamiętał tę piosenkę doskonale. I wyprostował się, starając się rozluźnić mięśnie karku, które zacisnęły się w oczekiwaniu. Nie chciał być zesztywniały, gdy rozpocznie się mecz, a sędzia właśnie przypominał im o grze fair play i ogólnych zasadach. Dren uścisnęła dłoń Gwenog Jones, kapitanowi Harpii i wiedział, że to nie będzie spacer po parku, gdy dziewczyny mierzyły się wzrokiem.

Zawsze podziwiał grę Harpii, ale miał wrażenie, że ilość estrogenu w tej drużynie działała większe cuda niż cały testosteron tego świata. Kto sądził, że kobiety nie były konkurencyjne, nie widział jego matki przygotowującej się do wyjścia na bal. Musiała być naj i miał wrażenie, że każda z obecnych tutaj zawodniczek miała chrapkę na tytuł najlepszej.

Wypuścił powietrze z płuc, starając się wsłuchać nie w szum krwi w uszach, ale skandujący tłum. Wiedział, że nie wyłapie Harry'ego i Jasona, ale sama świadomość, że jednak przyszli, była miła. Potter odesłał mu podziękowanie i pytał czy mogliby się przyłączyć do świętowania po meczu. Nie wymienili zbyt wielu sów, ale odnosił wrażenie, że jest między nimi lepiej, chociaż nie miał pewności. Z Potterem niczego nie można było być pewnym. Gryfoni stanowili dla niego enigmę, ponieważ Ginny Weasley potrafiła być urocza i delikatna, ale w chwili, w której znicz został wypuszczony, niemal staranowała go w drodze do złotej piłeczki.


	6. Chapter 6

Wygrali i nie trącił Weasleyówny, chociaż miał cholerną ochotę. Ginny przelatywała koło niego o wiele za blisko pewnie z nadzieją, że strąci go z miotły samym pędem powietrza. Był większy od niej, a to oznaczało, że stawiał większy opór i latał wolniej, chociaż i tak dawał radę. Wielu cięższych zawodników zostałoby o wiele bardziej w tyle.

Tłum wiwatował, więc uniósł do góry pięść, czując jak między jego palcami nadal ruszają się złote skrzydełka znicza. Dren rzuciła mu się na szyję i Weasley wybiegł na murawę z rumieńcami na twarzy. Nie widział z tej odległości loży Harry'ego, ale zaraz miał nadejść czas na rundkę zwycięskiej drużyny wokół boiska. Na razie czekali na oficjalne ogłoszenie tego, co wszyscy wiedzieli już teraz.

Ginny wylądowała na trawie kilka metrów od niego i skrzywiła się lekko, ale kiedy podeszła bliżej, wyciągnęła dłoń, chcąc mu pogratulować. Ścisnął lekko oferowaną rękę, widząc, że pozostali członkowie ich drużyny już zbierają gratulacje od reszty Harpii. Flesze błyskały wokół, ale nie starał się wyglądać jakoś monumentalnie. Wiedział, że jest spocony, a mokre kosmyki włosów kleiły mu się do czoła.

Weasley objął siostrę ramieniem, gdy jeden z fotografów podsunął się bliżej.

\- Dobra, Malfoy. Prowadzisz – poinformowała go Dren, unosząc się już na miotle. – Możemy ci podarować rundkę ten jeden raz – dodała i mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, więc wzbił się w powietrze, czując jak endorfiny wypełniają jego żyły.

Uniósł do góry dłoń, trzymając znicza wyłącznie palcami. Zaklęcie zdjęto tymczasowo, zanim mała skrzydlata piłeczka zostanie schowana z powrotem do kufra. Odnawiano je przed każdym meczem, aby mieć pewność, że nikt nie kombinował przy sprzęcie. Zbyt wielkie pieniądze przechodziły przez kluby, aby takie ryzyko nie istniało. Sędziowie byli opłacani w przeszłości i Biuro Aurorów zlikwidowało największą szajkę w dziejach przy użyciu Veritaserum. Teraz każdy się pilnował. Ten eliksir nie był przyjemny.

Nie skupiał się na twarzach, pozwalając, aby hałas, wiwaty, krzyki pozostały lekko poza nim. Czuł powietrze, teraz przyjemnie chłodne, gdy nie musiał go przecinać pomimo oporu materii. Chciał powiedzieć, że był pewien tej wygranej, ale nie potrafił. Cholernie mocno jednak w nią wierzył i czuł jej smak na języku tuż przed startem, więc teraz łykał ją wielkimi haustami, ponieważ mógł. I złoty znicz tkwił w jego dłoni, a nie Weasleyówny, która zapewne kierowała się już do szatni.

Ron leciał z jednym z obrońców na samym końcu. Miotła miała problem z uniesieniem ich obu, ale Fantmore starała się im pomóc, więc w trójkę jakoś to stabilizowali. I to na pewno nie było całkiem bezpieczne, ale kto przejmowałby się tym w takiej chwili? Wygrali pierwszy mecz sezonu. Pierwszy mecz ich własnej, nowej historii.

Kiedy wpadli w końcu do szatni, Wilm przylgnął do swojej dziewczyny i Draco nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami. Nie spodziewał się, aby ta dwójka doczekała do końca imprezy, ale nikt ich też nie winił. Wszyscy mieli swoje sposoby na świętowanie. On zamierzał przesłać sowę matce, chociaż spodziewał się, że wiadomości do niej dobiegną dzięki prasie. Widział fotografów z _Proroka Codziennego_ , którzy pracowali ze zdwojonymi siłami. Wiedział również, że zdjęcie jego oraz dwójki Weasleyów zapewne pojawi się na pierwszej stronie gazety z jakimś plugawym i kłamliwym tytułem. Nie wątpił jednak, że żadne z rodzeństwa nie zamierzało się tym przejmować.

\- Ginny będzie taka wściekła w święta – poinformował ich radośnie Ron.

I najwyraźniej to się otrzymywało, kiedy twoje rodzeństwo latało w konkurencyjnej drużynie. Byli najmłodsi, więc pewnie przez lata ze sobą rywalizowali. I Ginny na pewno była lepsza w te klocki. Pamiętał Rona jako obrońcę, ale opracowywanie strategii było jego powołaniem z pewnością.

\- Tam jest Draco! – krzyknął ktoś w wejściu i nie musiał się obracać, żeby wiedzieć, iż Jason przepycha się już w jego kierunku.

Tym razem jednak nie pozwolił się dziecku obwinąć wokół nogi. Podciągnął Jasona do góry bez żadnego trudu. Jego mięśnie nie były omdlałe. Może adrenalina wciąż krążąca w żyłach nie pozwalała mu na odczucie trudów prawie sześciogodzinnego meczu. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jego umysł potrafił wytrwać przez ten cały czas w maksymalnym skupieniu, ale nie po to trenowali każdego dnia, aby okazać słabość.

\- Cześć – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

Wyglądał na zmieszanego i Draco poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Nie miał pojęcia jak miało wyglądać ich pierwsze po miesiącu spotkanie, ale na pewno wygrana sprawiała, że miał w sobie więcej pozytywnych myśli.

W zasadzie Potter też promieniał szczęściem.

\- Witaj – odparł spokojnie, starając się słuchać jednym uchem tego co mówił Jason, ale dziecko w zapale połykało po połowę wyrazów.

Potter podrapał się nerwowo po karku.

\- Dziękuję za bilety, naprawdę nie musiałeś – rzucił mężczyzna i Draco już chciał powiedzieć, że nie wie o co chodzi, ponieważ to na pewno nie były te miejsca, ale Weasley mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, obejmując żonę ramieniem.

Nie wiedział jak Ron podmienił je, ale najwyraźniej musiał maczać w tym palce. Albo pogadał z właścicielem drużyny. Podobno tylko Weasley wiedział kim jest ten facet. I szkoda, Draco chciał mu osobiście podziękować i pogratulować wyboru zawodników. Byli fantastyczni.

\- Nie ma za co – powiedział, starając się nie wdawać w szczegóły.

\- Świetny mecz – rzucił Harry i odchrząknął.

\- Dziękuję – odparł i nagle pojawiła się między nimi poprzednia sztywność.

W zasadzie pewnie niczego innego nie powinien był się spodziewać, ale to i tak było nieprzyjemne. Czuł, że znowu coś zawalił. A kiedy to robił, nie dało się tego odkręcić. Miał do tego cholerny dar i pogodził się z tym lata temu, ale nigdy nie sądził, że popełni z Potterem ten sam błąd dwukrotnie.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić za wiesz… - zaczął Harry i urwał. – Nie powinienem sobie odbijać na tobie mojego nieudanego związku – dodał, zerkając niepewnie na Jasona, jakby sądził, że samo wymienienie imienia Sebastiana doprowadzi dziecko do frustracji.

A skoro ten facet znał Jasona, musieli być blisko. I Draco nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad orientacją Pottera, ale w zasadzie dzisiaj też pokonał jego byłą dziewczynę. Harry nie wyglądał jednak na zawiedzionego tym faktem. _Prorok Codzienny_ nie pochwalił się żadnymi newsami, więc zapewne jeszcze nie zwęszyli tego tematu. A to musiało kosztować Pottera wiele.

Sam był otwarcie gejem, ku radości jego matki. We Francji to było o wiele bardziej modne, więc nie rozumiała dlaczego nie mógł tam z nią po prostu zostać. Jakby Szkocja nie była jego domem od zawsze. Jakby nie posiadali najlepszych drużyn na świecie.

\- Wystarczy, że nie będziesz używał ogólników i wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewnił go, ponieważ przyjmowanie przeprosin nie należało do czegoś, co robił przeważnie. – Miałem ostatnio dostatecznie wiele złej prasy – dodał.

\- Jasne, jasne – rzucił Harry i uśmiechnął się do niego szerzej. – Masz ochotę nie wiem… na kolację?

\- Pytasz mnie? – prychnął Draco.

\- Nie, zapraszam cię. W ramach rewanżu za bilety. Jason uwielbiał już sam fakt, że o nim pomyślałeś – rzucił Harry.

I Draco miał cholerną ochotę dorzucić, że te bilety były również dla niego, ale nie mógł się zebrać na to, aby to dodać. Potter już wyglądał na skrępowanego. Jakby nigdy nie dostał cholernego prezentu. Rewanż nie był konieczny. Zaproszenie zwrotne z grzeczności nie interesowało go, ale mężczyzna wspomniał o kolacji, a to trochę zmieniało postać rzeczy.

\- Kolacja? – upewnił się i zerknął na Jasona, który przytulał go tak mocno, jakby bał się, że Draco zaraz zniknie. – Co powiesz na kolację? – spytał dzieciaka.

Jason uśmiechnął się naprawdę szeroko w odpowiedzi.

ooo

Wilm i Dren zniknęli w ciągu dziesięciu minut, ale Draco miał wątpliwości czy dotarli do swojego domu. Granger starała się zachowywać z godnością, ale nie było to łatwe, gdy jej mąż wypił o kilka kieliszków za wiele i zaczął wygadywać głupoty. Ewidentnie alkohol mu szkodził, ale to była ich pierwsza wygrana i nawet Draco pozwolił sobie na jedną lampkę wina więcej niż należało. Fentmore polewała zresztą, a trudno było odmówić Irlandce z takim pociągiem do alkoholu, jeśli się miało wolę przetrwania.

Potter jako jedyny wydawał się trzeźwy, ale Jason leżał w gabinecie Weasleya drzwi obok, tak obwarowany zaklęciami, że pewnie dowiedzieliby się nawet o jego przypadkowym kichnięciu. Pojęcia nie miał skąd taka paranoja Harry'ego, ale mogła mieć wiele wspólnego z faktem, że Jason miał niesamowity talent do znikania. Dziecko nadal musiało walczyć z przypadkowymi wybuchami magii, więc może tak się wyrywał swojemu opiekunowi.

\- Malfoy – zaczął Weasley, pijackim tonem. – Muszę przyznać, że przez ciebie nastąpił podział w rodzinie. Percy trzyma z Hermioną, ponieważ jest moją żoną, ale George totalnie twierdzi, że powinienem wywalić twój cholerny tyłek z drużyny za bycie lepszym od Ginny. A to cholernie dobry tyłek – poinformował go Weasley.

Draco nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Czy Percy nie powinien popierać cię, bo jesteś jego bratem? – spytał, ponieważ zachował resztki logicznego myślenia.

\- Nie, kategorycznie nie. Percy mnie nienawidzi od czasów… Harry, dlaczego w zasadzie Percy nas nie lubi? – spytał Weasley i wydawał się tym tematem zafascynowany.

\- Pamiętasz jak był Prefektem, gdy zaczęliśmy Hogwart? – spytał Potter spokojnie. – Przypomnij sobie wszystkie numery, które mu wycięliśmy.

Ron zmarszczył brwi, a potem jego usta rozchyliły się lekko.

\- A tak – przyznał radośnie Weasley. – Faktycznie.

\- Bliźniacy jednak uplasowali się wyżej w jego skali nienawiści – pocieszył go Potter i to naprawdę było fascynujące jak wiele Harry wiedział o tej pokręconej rodzinie.

Draco nie potrafił nawet wymienić imion wszystkich jej członków. Gdyby Ginny nie grała w quidditch i nie przeklęła go jeszcze za czasów szkolnych, pewnie w ogólne nie zauważyłby jej na szkolnym korytarzu. Był w tych latach zbyt zajęty Potterem i własnym domowym dramatem, który był bezpośrednio związany z Potterem, więc jego życie obracało się wokół Harry'ego przez dłuższy czas.

I nawet teraz Potter siedział kilka centymetrów od niego z tym samym kieliszkiem w dłoni, z którego upił zaledwie dwa łyki. Wydawał się naprawdę zadowolony, że siedzi wśród zawodników, chociaż z pewnością to nie był jego mecz. To Draco był szukającym tym razem i wiedział, że gdyby role się odwróciły, nie potrafiłby tak spokojnie tego przyjmować. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez gry. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu tylko quidditch dawał mu nadzieję na to, że zrobi cokolwiek ze swoim życiem, co nie będzie nosiło stygmatu ojca. Talentu nie dało się kupić. Nie można było go zdobyć dzięki zaklęciu czy eliksirowi. To była czysta praca i miłość, którą miał w sobie, bo quidditch był cudownie czystą grą. Całkiem oczywistą i klarowną.

Nie wiedział jak Potter tego dokonał. Jak zerwał z miłością, która musiała wypełniać i jego. Byli w powietrzu w tym samym czasie, rywalizowali z sobą i wiedział jak Potter był dobry. Może był faktycznie najlepszym szukającym w dziejach i z własnej woli pozwolił posadzić się na ziemi. Weasley na pewno zwrócił się do niego najpierw. Draco nie miał złudzeń. A jednak Potter z jakiegoś powodu odmówił. I to przerażało go równie mocno co fascynowało.

Nie wątpił, że Jason zabierał Harry'emu sporo czasu, ale jednak wiele czasu spędzali na boisku quidditcha. I Potter nie potrafił od tak zrezygnować z gry. Nie odcinał się do końca. Rozmawiali z Weasleyem raz czy dwa i Harry zawsze wtrącał całkiem sensowne uwagi. Musiał być z nowinkami szkoleniowymi na bieżąco.

I teraz siedział tutaj, świętując cudze zwycięstwo. Zwycięstwo swojego własnego rywala, którego pokonał tak wiele razy, że Draco przestał już liczyć. Był pewien jednak, że Weasley miał własne rankingi. Nigdy jednak nie przypomniałby mu tych meczy, gdy bezradny patrzył jak Harry wyprzedza go i na krawędzi szaleństwa wykonuje manewry, od których sam miał na plecach gęsią skórkę. Potter jednak panował tak doskonale nad miotłą, że zawsze wychodził z tego bez szwanku, ze złotym zniczem w dłoni. I Draco nienawidził go przez długi czas za łatwość tej gry. A jednak trudno tego samego było nie podziwiać. Szczególnie, gdy widziało się wszystkie te zwroty na własne oczy.

W powietrzu panowały inne zasady. Tylko inny szukający mógł zrozumieć szukającego, więc spoglądał na Pottera w szoku, ponieważ nie wiedział dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby zrezygnować z quidditcha.

\- Zagrałeś naprawdę dobry mecz – powiedział Harry, jakby magicznie czytał mu w myślach.

Nie chciał myśleć o legilimencji, ale niemal od razu podniósł mury swojego umysłu. Nie czuł jednak nacisku. Potter po prostu uśmiechał się do niego, trochę bardziej odprężony, niż wtedy gdy wszedł do szatni po raz pierwszy. I może to faktycznie było głupie, że obaj sądzili, że ten drugi go nie znosi. Nie byli już w szkole. Weasleyowie mogli się zatrzymać na etapie Hogwartu, ale to była bardziej sprawa rodzinna.

Potter zaprosił go na kolację i tylko ta myśl nie mogła wyjść mu z głowy.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco mógł udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. W zasadzie był świetnym aktorem. Jego uśmiech nigdy nie był za szeroki, nie marszczył brwi za bardzo i jednocześnie potrafił zachować dla siebie pogardliwe komentarze. A to w przypadku kontaktów z prasą było niezbędne. Dren ze spokojem odpowiadała na pytania i naprawdę cieszył się, że wzięła na siebie cały ciężar konferencji prasowej. Jedyne, co te hieny chciały wiedzieć od niego to kiedy jego matka przestanie ukrywać się we Francji, jakby jej proces się jeszcze nie odbył. Jakby nie została oczyszczona z tych śmiesznych zarzutów.

Miała wszelkie prawo powrotu do kraju, ale wybrała życie tam, gdzie nie patrzono jej na ręce i nie raz czy dwa zastanawiał się nad tym czy nie popełnił błędu.

Weasley pozwolił się sfotografować z kilkoma fanami, których dorobiła się ich drużyna po tym niespodziewanym zwycięstwie. Nikt na nich nie stawiał tak naprawdę, dlatego czuł tym większą satysfakcję.

\- Nie jest tajemnicą, że nie przepadał pan za Draco Malfoyem w czasach szkolnych… - zaczęła jedna z reporterek i Ron namierzył ją niemal od razu.

\- Zamierza pani spytać co robi w drużynie jako szukający? – wszedł jej w słowo Weasley, a potem roześmiał się tak szczerze, że w sali zrobiło się nagle cicho. – Pominę fakt, że nie jesteśmy już w szkole i wszyscy dorośliśmy… Widziała pani go w akcji? Widziała pani jak on lata? – spytał Ron. – Talent Draco Malfoya jest chyba dostatecznym powodem. Radzę się pani przyjrzeć bliżej temu jak ta drużyna współpracuje. Quidditch to piękna gra, czysta, bez uprzedzeń, w której nie da się niczego ukryć. Coś albo funkcjonuje albo nie – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czyli przyznaje pan, że były uprzedzenia? – spytała kobieta, ewidentnie nie dając za wygraną.

I Draco pojęcia nie miał jak to babsko mogło wyciągnąć z całej wypowiedzi Weasleya tylko to jedno słowo. A jednak znowu podważano jego oddanie grze. I czekał tylko na zadane wprost pytanie ile Ron dostał, aby przyjąć go do siebie.

Weasley jednak zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i spojrzał na kobietę odrobinę chłodniej. Draco nie wiedział nawet, że Ron posiadał to coś w sobie. Może Hermiona jednak dobrze wytrenowała męża.

\- Jest pani z _Proroka Codziennego_ , prawda? – spytał Ron spokojnie, a ta skinęła głową. – Więc powiem pani, że mam tylko jedno uprzedzenie. Jestem uprzedzony do ludzi oraz instytucji, którzy nie potrafią wyciągnąć głowy z tyłka. Jedyne uprzedzenie jakie w sobie noszę od dawna to uprzedzenie do pani gazety, która szuka sensacji nie tam gdzie jest. Jedyną sensacją tutaj jest fakt, że wygraliśmy pierwszy mecz sezonu przeciwko znakomitej drużynie, której byłem fanem jeszcze jako dziecko. Jedyne uprzedzenie mam do was, ponieważ przekręcaliście słowa ludzi w czasie moich lat szkolnych i to mogłoby mi przejść. Wszyscy bowiem dorastamy, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że ten brukowiec nie zmienił swoich zapatrywań od tamtej pory. I z przyjemnością przeczytam pani artykuł. I jeśli jakiekolwiek słowo z tego, co powiedziałem zostanie przekręcone, postaram się, aby pozostałe gazety zostały o tym poinformowane. Mam nadzieję, że będą państwo walczyć z tym uprzedzeniem, poprzez pisanie rzetelnych artykułów, ale jak wiemy… - urwał Ron. – To tylko moje marzenia, czyste spekulacje jak to czy Armaty faktycznie zmieniają swojego szukającego po spektakularnym odejściu Draco Malfoya. Czy też w meczu najbliższym zagra rezerwowy.

Kilka osób parsknęło śmiechem. I Draco był pewien, że nie widział jeszcze Weasleya mówiącego tak wiele o nie-sporcie. Faktycznie _Prorok Codzienny_ wsławił się wyjątkowo łzawymi artykułami o Potterze w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego, a potem nazywali go wariatem, ale nie spodziewał się, że Ron nadal trzyma urazę do tego brukowca. Po tym jak okazało się, że Voldemort naprawdę wrócił, a Ministerstwo ukrywało to za pomocą właśnie tej gazety, stracili wiarygodność, której nadal nie odzyskali. I najwyraźniej nie miało im to pójść, aż tak łatwo.

Ustawili się do kolejnego zdjęcia i postarał się o najmniej zainteresowaną minę, na jaką było go stać. Miał w planach podziękować Weasleyowi. Nie tylko za obronę, ale również za bilety, ale Ron klepnął go tylko w ramię, jakby wiedział co nadchodzi.

\- Nikt nie będzie obrażał moich zawodników na mojej warcie – poinformował go spokojnie Weasley. – Po prostu graj. Ja i twój agent zajmiemy się resztą – dodał, jakby miał już w planach naprawdę sporą kampanię.

Sponsorzy byli im potrzebni. Sprzęt kosztował, a chociaż stadion należał do nich, ich pensje nie mogły zostać pokryte z samych wygranych i biletów. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jak wiele zainwestowano do tej pory chociażby w czary ochronne i w te przeciw kontuzjom.

Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, że Weasley nie poprosił Pottera o pomoc. Jedno słowo przypadkiem wypowiedziane przez Harry'ego pozwoliłoby im zdobyć o wiele większą popularność. Potter jednak zszedł do nich specjalnym przejściem i Draco był pewien, że nikt nie widział ani jego ani Jasona. Nikt nie strzelił im przypadkowych fotek, chociaż tajemnicą poliszynela było, że Harry jednak kibicował drużynie najlepszego przyjaciela. Oczywiście zrobiono z tego lekki dramat, ponieważ jedyna znana dziewczyna Pottera – nie ważne, że była – grała w zespole przeciwnym, ale to tylko dodawało smaczku. A jednak Jason trzymał sztandar z jego nazwiskiem, wymachując nim naprawdę mocno przez cały mecz. Draco widział go podczas kolejnych rund wokół stadionu.

Potter unikał jednak prasy i Weasley musiał to szanować, jednocześnie będąc narażonym samemu na wystąpienia publiczne, które – Draco przyznawał – wychodziły mu nie najgorzej. Hermiona znała się po prostu na magii jak nikt.

ooo

W zasadzie Harry nigdy nie podał daty kolacji. Nie umówili się na żaden konkretny dzień, więc nie protestował, gdy Jason pojawił się na ich kolejnym treningu. Dren przekupiła dzieciaka cukierkami, żeby zszedł z jej chłopaka i może faktycznie sam powinien nosić słodycze przy sobie na wypadek ataku. To wydawała się jedyna rzecz, która pochłania Jasona bardziej od graczy. I nie wiedział czy powinien się z tego cieszyć. Przehandlowano ich w końcu za cukierki, a przecież jego kontrakt opiewał na takie kwoty, że mógłby kupić całe 'Miodowe Królestwo'.

To był jeden z tych treningów, które odbyły się w deszczu. Pogoda w Szkocji bywała nieprzewidywalna, więc latami przy tym, co im Merlin przyniósł, wiedząc, że kiedy przyjdzie czas meczu – nie będą mogli wybrzydzać. Jego strój – przesiąknięty mieszanką potu i deszczu – przylgnął do niego tak mocno, że krępował mu ruchy. Nigdy nie szło mu dobrze poruszanie się w tak ciężkim ubraniu, ale zacisnął zęby, które zdawały się lekko szczękać i robił swoje, podobnie jak Dren, która próbowała w nich wbić odrobinę ducha. I tego też dnia dowiedział się, dlaczego Wilm ze swoją dziewczyną nigdy nie grali w jednym składzie. Ich kłótnia ciągnęła się ponad godzinę i naprawdę miał już tego dość, gdy suszył się w szatni. Rzucili na siebie zaklęcie wyciszające, ale Jason i tak wpatrywał się w nich z fascynacją, jakby pojęcia nie miał co jest grane.

Draco cieszył się, że nie potrafił czytać z ruchu warg.

\- Jest jeszcze gorzej, kiedy ona jest radosna, bo jest mgła – zaczęła Fentmore. – Wilm nienawidzi zmian pogody.

\- Merlinie – westchnął Draco.

\- Ta… musiałem ich rozdzielić – przyznał Weasley, kompletnie niezainteresowany faktem, że ta dwójka zaraz rzuci się sobie do gardeł. – Za to jutro, nie masz szans z Wilmem – poinformował go spokojnie Ron.

\- Jasne. Chyba, że będzie mgła – zakpił Draco, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Ron przewrócił oczami.

\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że nawet mgła ci nie pomoże. Będzie próbował jej udowodnić, że jest nadczłowiekiem – oznajmił mu Ron. – Nie ma nic bardziej napędzającego niż kłótnia w stałym związku, który się nie rozpadnie.

\- Tak, Weasley? – prychnął Draco. – Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, że wygrywasz często z Hermioną – zakpił.

Ron wydął zadowolony wargi.

\- Już wygrałem. Pierwszy wygrany mecz. Myślisz, że ta drużyna powstała, ponieważ nudziło mnie rozpisywanie strategii w domu? Wiesz ile papierkowej roboty wypełniam tygodniowo? Hermiona twierdziła, że nie dam rady, bo nie przykładałem się do egzaminów i najwyraźniej systematyczność w szkole ma się odbijać na dorosłym życiu – prychnął Weasley. – I popatrz. Udowodniłem jej, że jednak nie.

Draco pokiwał głową, jakby podziwiał go przez tę krótką sekundę.

\- Yhym. I Granger wcale cię nie wrobiła przy okazji w sprawdzanie waszych rachunków, odpowiadanie na listy znajomych, prowadzenie jakiejś dziwnej domowej kroniki? – spytał spokojnie.

Ron spojrzał na niego zszokowany, a potem zaczerwienił się po same końcówki włosów.

\- A jednak miałem rację. Rachunki? – spytał Draco.

\- Robię listy zakupów. I robię zakupy – powiedział Ron, kompletnie zszokowany. –To zaczęło się od zakupów. Ta cała kłótnia – poinformował go. – Malfoy, jak u licha…

\- To stary numer każdej kobiety, Weasley. Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś był żonaty pierwsze pięć minut. Wychodzi jakiś problem, ty jesteś tępy, ona rzuca ci wyzwanie, a potem jest tak wielkie, że nawet nie zauważasz, że przy okazji robisz dokładnie to co ona chce. Chociaż Hermiona naprawdę trochę przesadziła. Cały klub, żebyś w końcu poszedł na zakupy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Draco. – Mogła to zostawić na czas, gdy będzie chciała, żebyś odbierał dzieci z Hogwartu albo przyjeżdżał na zebrania – prychnął.

Naprawdę był rozczarowany Granger i nawet nie pocieszyło go trochę, że Fentmore ze śmiechu spadła z krzesła. Gryfoni mieli rozmach – musiał im to przyznać.

\- Skąd ty u licha… - zaczął Weasley.

\- Moja matka jest w tym mistrzynią – przyznał ostrożnie.

\- I dlatego się nigdy nie ożeniłeś? – spytał Ron, a potem zdał sobie chyba sprawę, że to był krok za daleko, bo otworzył usta, pewnie po to, aby cofnąć idiotyczne pytanie.

\- To i fakt, że jestem gejem, Weasley – odparł Draco, wcale nie skrępowany. – Wiesz, nie wszyscy z rodzin lordowskich musimy płodzić potomków. Niektórzy nawet pracują, zostawiwszy swoim matkom we Francji cały majątek – sarknął i dostrzegł, że Potter patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie. – Wilm marudzi na pogodę, a jutro będzie bogiem boiska? Człowieku, kobiety zawsze wygrywają – poinformował Weasleya, który chyba zaczął kwestionować wszystkie swoje życiowe wybory.

Harry chyba próbował nie śmiać się z przyjaciela, ale nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze. Zresztą pogoda zaczynała się poprawiać i spodziewał się, że niedługo wszyscy będą mogli wrócić do domów. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa centra aportacji znajdowały się poza budynkiem. Nie mieli kominków, które wygodnie doprowadziłyby ich do ciepłych salonów i naprawdę żałował, że pogoda w Szkocji musiała być tak bardzo wilgotna. Czuł kropelki wody rozpylone w powietrzu nawet tutaj.

\- Masz ochotę zjeść coś ciepłego dzisiaj? – spytał Harry ostrożnie. – Nie było czasu ostatnio się umówić…

\- Zawsze możesz mi wysłać sowę – uświadomił go Draco.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Naprawdę, nie pomyślałem. Gdybyśmy nie byli tutaj codziennie z Jasonem… - zaczął sugestywnie mężczyzna i urwał.

Faktycznie nie mieli powodu, aby kontaktować się w ten sposób. Rozmawiali prawie codziennie, chociaż przeważnie było to tylko kilka zdań zamienionych w biegu. Jason uwielbiał latać na miotle, kiedy oni odpoczywali w szatni i wymieniali się w zasadzie ostatnimi czasy na murawie. Draco nie mógł się doczekać kiedy zobaczy dzieciaka w powietrzu. Wiedział, że Potter asystował mu na miotle za każdym razem, ale miał w planach zaproponować im, że sam przeleci się z Jasonem. W końcu był Draco Malfoyem, a to do czegoś zobowiązywało.

\- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? – spytał całkiem szczerze, zastanawiając się co jest najbliżej. – Nie jadam naleśników z lodami – uprzedził go lojalnie, ponieważ nie chciał trafić do taniej knajpki.

Mógł zapłacić za ich trójkę bez problemu, o ile trafią do dyskretnego i w miarę godnego miejsca. Mógł przeżyć jednorazową wizytę w lodziarni, ale naprawdę z jego dietą nie miał tam co robić. Spodziewał się również, że co lepsze restauracje na Pokątnej z chęcią gościłyby Pottera, ale nie wątpił, że ten miałby problem z zapłaceniem rachunku. Znał ich ceny. Za prestiż i dyskrecje płaciło się słono, a Potter nie miał stałej pracy.

Nie był pewien jakich konsultacji udzielał Harry, ale jak każda dorywcza praca pewnie umożliwiały opłacenie czynszu. Może nadal mieszkał w tym domu, który zostawił mu Black po swojej śmierci. Nie sądził, aby Potter wrócił do Doliny Godryka. Mógł nie pamiętać nic, ale przecież to nadal był dom, w którym zamordowano jego rodziców.

\- Wyobrażam sobie – odparł cierpko Harry.

\- Już żałujesz tego zaproszenia? – spytał z nutką humoru w głosie i Potter uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

Trochę mu ulżyło, bo przypuszczał wcześniej, że mężczyzna chce cię po cichu wycofać ze słów pewnie wypowiedzianych w czasie euforii związanej z wygraną. Nie byłoby tak po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco. Szczęśliwi ludzie nie mówili prawdy, a jedynie to, co uważali za odpowiednie w danej chwili. To była jedna z reguł życia, o których został poinformowany w dość brutalny sposób, gdy odrzucono go na treningu głównym do Armat po raz pierwszy. Ich trener kiedyś – lata temu obiecał mu po jednym z meczy w Hogwarcie, żeby odezwał się po skończeniu szkoły. Ludzka pamięć bywała jednak krucha. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że może po prostu w tym czasie jego nazwisko z najbardziej pożądanego stało się znienawidzonym.

To oznaczałoby, że za pierwszym razem również nie zadecydował talent.

Potter miał to jednak w nosie i to trochę przerażało, ponieważ nigdy nie wiedział co zdecyduje mężczyzna.

\- Nie wiem czy nie pożałuję. Znasz jakąś restaurację, która odpowiada potrzebom twojego wyrafinowanego podniebienia i nie doprowadzi Jasona do płaczu ślimakami trzymanymi na uwięzi? – spytał Potter z rozbawieniem.

Draco miał w pamięci przynajmniej trzy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason nie przepadał za wątróbką, nie ważne jak ją nazywano i tak nie dał się zmylić, kiedy wylądowała na jego talerzu. A kucharz upewnił się, aby ich dania były pełne koloru. Draco pamiętał, że jako dziecko przepadał zarówno za tą restauracją, podobnie jak wątróbką.

\- Jason, chociaż spróbuj – westchnął Harry, ale dziecko spojrzało na niego jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

Było w tym tyle upartości, że Draco miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Potter znalazł sobie nareszcie godnego przeciwnika.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jaki problem masz z tym, to nie _foie gras_ \- odparł Draco. – Zdajesz sobie, że profesjonalni gracze quidditcha muszą się zdrowo odżywiać? – spytał Jasona i oczy dziecka zabłysły po raz pierwszy zainteresowaniem. – Jadłem to w twoim wieku – poinformował go spokojnie, a Jason zerknął na swój talerz bardziej przychylnym wzrokiem.

Kiedy pierwsza z małych wątróbek wylądowała w jego ustach, chłopak skrzywił się. Smak był trochę piaskowy, ale gdy przyzwyczaiło się do konsystencji, nie miało to znaczenia, podobnie jak kolor, który musiał dziecko odrzucać. Potter z fascynacją wpatrywał się jak Jason pochłania połowę swojej porcji – czyli akurat tyle ile mógł zjeść w tym wieku sam, gdy rodzice przyprowadzali go tutaj.

\- Wow, magia – stwierdził Harry i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Chyba już wiesz, że magia jest czymś innym –prychnął Draco, spokojnie krojąc pierś z kaczki.

Kieliszek wina idealnie rozgrzewał po dniu w deszczu, ale musiał ograniczyć się do jednego, czego bardzo żałował. Ten rocznik był wyborny i nawet Potter odnosił się do niego z szerszym zainteresowaniem, niż do tego sikacza, który przyniosła Dren po wygranych zawodach. Możliwe, że gust Pottera ewoluował, ale nie zamierzał tego uszczypliwie komentować. Nadal nie byli na tym etapie.

\- Nie, to jest magia – odparł Potter z pewnością w głosie. – Żaden eliksir czy zaklęcie nie zastąpi siły perswazji.

\- Albo podstępu – stwierdził Draco bez wahania.

Obaj wiedzieli, że Ślizgoni słynęli z tej jednej cechy szczególnie. I uważał to za jeden ze swoich wielu talentów, którego nie zamierzał ukrywać. Znali się z Potterem za długo, aby mógł go zwieść.

Harry zresztą uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak, to też mogłoby mi się przydać – rzucił mężczyzna.

Draco zaczął przeżuwać swój kawałek mięsa trochę dłużej niż to konieczne. Nie przepadał za ciszą pełną napięcia, ale milczenie Pottera było właśnie takie – nerwowe. Nie mówiono w jego domu wiele, ale Harry ewidentnie chciał czymś wypełnić ciszę między nimi i czuł to, więc sam starał się znaleźć temat do rozmowy. I to nie było przyjemne, kiedy chciał się po prostu odprężyć przy posiłku.

\- Pierwsze zwycięstwo – rzucił Potter niezobowiązująco, najwyraźniej używając tego jako koła ratunkowego.

Zastanawiał się jak długo mogli wałkować jeden i ten sam temat.

\- Weasley myśli nad kontraktami reklamowymi – przyznał bez żenady.

Klub potrzebował pieniędzy. I Potter jako przyjaciel Weasleya musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Czyli zobaczę twoją twarz na plakacie? – upewnił się Harry.

\- Myślę, że na czymś więcej – przyznał bez dumy w głosie.

Planowano całą serię produktów. Armaty nie miały w planach wykorzystać jego nazwiska, odkąd mieli dwóch sławnych obrońców, ale to mogło im się nie opłacić jednak. Malfoyowie nadal przyciągali uwagę i jeśli nawet ktoś miał kupić plakat z nim, aby trenować na nim klątwy – pieniądze miały trafić do nich, co generowało zyski.

\- Merlinie – wyrwało się Harry'emu i zerknął na Jasona, jakby bał się, że dzieciak cokolwiek wyciągnął z ich rozmowy.

\- Upewnię się, że dostaniesz próbki przed ich produkcją – odparł spokojnie.

On albo Weasley.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi – westchnął Harry. – Masz pojęcie jakiego świra ma na twoim punkcie Jason? Jesteś pewien, że mam jakieś dwadzieścia zdjęć w domu, które prezentują cię w locie. To nie jest normalne. Wolałbym nie jadać śniadań świadom twojej nagminnej obecności – prychnął.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego. Mam doskonałe maniery – odparł Draco, wcale nie czując się pochlebionym, że Jason faktycznie miał małą obsesję. – Może powinienem wspomnieć o tym, że należałem do Slytherinu w Hogwarcie i za parę lat sprawdzimy jaką drogą wybierze twój podopieczny? – spytał ostrożnie lustrując twarz Pottera, ale ten roześmiał się głośno.

\- Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł go Harry. – Mówię poważnie. Sypialnia Jasona jest w kolorach Gryffindoru i taka pozostanie – stwierdził z pewnością w głosie.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć mi, że moja podobizna wisi na czerwono-złotych ścianach? – spytał z lekkim obrzydzeniem, którego nie zamierzał nawet maskować.

Potter uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Fotografie wydają się zadowolone – odparł mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami.

To wcale nie poprawiło jego humoru. W zasadzie nie był zły, ale czuł, że jego zachowanie będzie doskonałym komicznym dodatkiem, więc wydął usta i popatrzył na niego z wystudiowaną odrazą, nawet nie kwapiąc się o komentarz. I Harry uśmiechnął się do niego tylko szerzej, jakby wiedział dokładnie, że to tylko gra. Jason pozostawał całkiem nieświadom tej małej zniewagi jakiej się dopuścił.

\- Pewnie cię cieszyło zobaczyć mnie na tym tle – zakpił i uśmiech Pottera stał się bardziej krzywy.

\- Trudno Rona wyciągnąć z pokoju Jasona – przyznał Harry. – Przede wszystkim nareszcie ma kogoś, kto z przyjemnością z nim rozmawia o quidditchu z równą pasją co on. A po drugie cały czas powtarza 'Malfoy dostałby apopleksji na ten widok'.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Weasley wie czym jest apopleksja – mruknął i Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Obaj wiemy, że nie jest idiotą. Widziałem skutki ostatniego wywiadu. Hermiona mówiła, że _Prorok Codzienny_ nadal stara się zrobić nam złą prasę – rzucił Potter, tylko udowadniając mu jak bardzo był w temacie.

Oczywiście zdjęcia nie oddały wszystkiego, co stało się wtedy. Starał się też nie pokazać niczego po swojej twarzy, wiedząc, że nawet najmniejsze potknięcie zostanie zauważone i wyląduje na pierwszej stronie jako najnowsza sensacja, ale echa były nadal słyszalne. Weasleyówna posunęła się nawet do wysłania mu krótkich listownych gratulacji. Jakby potrzebował wsparcia środowiska sportowego z dyskryminacją, która zaczynała się wyrywać spod kontroli.

\- Weasley jest może trochę idiotą. Gdyby nie zaangażował mnie do drużyny, gdyby nie zatwierdziłby tego transferu, nie miałby problemów z prasą – odparł Draco spokojnie, ponieważ to była racjonalne.

\- Ron jest świetnym strategiem. Gdyby w powietrzu liczyło się jak się nazywasz to byłaby inna sprawa. Jego interesuje sport, podobnie jak nas – przyznał Harry spokojnie. – Jeśli kogokolwiek interesuje coś poza qutdditchem, czekają go ciężkie przeprawy z Ronem – dodał ewidentnie rozbawiony.

Draco nie bardzo wiedział co powinien z tym zrobić, ale Harry wycierał już usta Jasona chusteczką. Mężczyzna wezwał kelnera. Może faktycznie robiło się już późno i powinni wracać. Poranny trening miał być jednym z tych cięższych, skoro Wilma miała ponieść ambicja. A on nie lubił przegrywać. Nawet z członkami własnej drużyny.

\- Ja zapłacę – poinformował Harry'ego spokojnie, nie wyciągając nawet swojej sakiewki. – Nazwisko Malfoy – rzucił kelnerowi krótko, zanim Potter zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek.

Nie chciał, aby mężczyzna dostał zawału na widok rachunku. Zbliżający się sezon pewnie i tak miał go wiele kosztować. Nie był pewien czy uda mu się zdobyć bilety na każdy mecz Weasley nie mógł ich też sadzać w loży dla VIPów za każdym razem, a nie sądził, aby miłość Jasona do quidditcha osłabła. Nigdy nie interesował się tym, ile jego rodzice przeznaczyli na jego hobby, ale jego pamiątki z czasów szkolnych mogłyby teraz pójść na licytacji za sporą sumkę.

\- Ja cię zaprosiłem – mruknął Harry, mierząc go wzrokiem.

Draco udał, że nie dosłyszał, skupiając się głównie na Jasonie, który wpatrywał się w niego teraz ciekawie, jakby zastanawiał się czy teraz wszyscy troje faktycznie pójdą razem. Czekały na nich jednak kompletnie oddzielne kominki.

\- Ale okej. To w końcu obiad, a ja ci obiecałem kolację – stwierdził Potter, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Hermiona obiecała popilnować Jasona w sobotę wieczorem. Nie ma treningów w niedzielę, więc… - urwał i podrapał się nerwowo po karku. – Tym razem ja podam ci nazwę restauracji, skoro wiem, co odpowiada twoim gustom i podeślę ci sowę? – zaproponował.

Draco odchrząknął lekko, nie wiedząc nawet jakim cudem między nimi pojawiło się znowu to napięcie. Harry chciał się spotkać z nim bez dziecka. Więc wymówka dotycząca małej obsesji Jasona nie mogła być przykrywką ani dla Pottera ani dla niego. Nie wiedział jak konkretnie się z tym czuł. Nie był pewien też czy Potter faktycznie chciał się z nim umówić, czy to była po prostu kolacja w podziękowaniu za bilety. Sądził, że obiad spełnił tę funkcję, ale najwyraźniej źle zrozumiał Harry'ego już na samym początku. Intencje Gryfonów zawsze były dla niego niejasne.

I prawdę powiedziawszy zastanawiał się też czy jego własne nie zostały zrozumiane opatrznie . To Weasley podmienił bilety. Jego były zwyczajne. I były bardziej przeprosinami. Jeśli jednak Potter zrozumiał to źle i nadal oferował kolację, nie zamierzał tego prostować. Nie sądził do tej pory, że mieli szansę rozwinąć z tego cokolwiek. Potter był o wiele bardziej interesujący niż w czasach swojego dzieciństwa. I te zmiany z niezdarnego nastolatka do lekko skrępowanego teraz mężczyzny odpowiadały Draco w pełni. Nie zainteresowałby się kimś głupim, ale Harry był świadom tego kim był i walczył o to, aby go mylnie nie rozumiano. Z tym potrafił się utożsamić. To potrafił zrozumieć.

\- Oczywiście. Z przyjemnością – powiedział krótko, wyciągając do niego dłoń na pożegnanie.

Jason uścisnął jego rękę zaraz później, prostując się lekko, jakby był cholernie dumny, że również został potraktowany po męsku.

\- Będę czekał na twoją sowę – poinformował Pottera, zanim znikł w kominku.

ooo

Nie wspomnieli ani słowa na temat kolacji przez cztery kolejne dni. Matka wysłała mu kwiaty i krótki liścik z gratulacjami. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Zapewne poinformowała również o jego sukcesie krewnych we Francji. Nie zakładał z góry, że loża specjalna zostanie zapełniona francuską stroną rodziny, ale to było dość prawdopodobne. Był Malfoyem, o którym pisano pozytywnie w prasie międzynarodowej. Nawet jeśli chodziło o wydania sportowe – to nadal się liczyło w ich świecie. Matka zapewne dostawała propozycje matrymonialne, które musiała odrzucać z największą przyjemnością.

Już dawno zauważył, że sprawiało jej to satysfakcję. Nie mogła powiedzieć im 'tak', ale posiadanie takiej władzy nad kimś, świadomość, że ktoś pragnął być skoligacony z nią bezpośrednio – radowało jej lekko próżne serce i nie mógł jej winić. Jego również bawiło, kiedy Astoria po raz pierwszy zaczęła nagabywać go i nie przyjęła do wiadomości jego orientacji seksualnej. Jakby uważała, że to nie ma znaczenia. Ona jednak chciała jego nazwiska i pozycji.

I nie miała dla niego do zaoferowania nic, poza ciepłym ciałem, którego nie przyjąłby nawet po kilku butelkach Chardonnay, które jej ojciec podesłał mu w prezencie urodzinowym. Nie wątpił również, że jego dopiero rozpoczynająca się kariera stanęłaby w miejscu, dzięki uroczej wymagającej żonie u boku.

Tymczasem Wilm grał tak, jakby jego życie zależało od tego i Draco raz czy dwa musiał w miejscu zawrócić miotłę, aby się nie zderzyli. Jego nerwy zaczynały powoli puszczać. We mgle trudno było się poruszać, ale drugi ścigający w końcu chyba nie bardzo zastanawiał się, w którą stronę kierował swoją miotłę. Fentmore była jednak tą, która trąciła go w powietrzu i zmusiła do awaryjnego lądowania.

Cieszył się, że Jason tego nie widział. Potter nie widział zapewne sensu w zabieraniu go na boisko, na którym nie było widać nic na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Wilm! – warknęła Dren. – Co to, do cholery, było?! Wiem, że nie lubisz mgły, ale poważnie? – spytała.

Draco miał ochotę zaśmiać się w głos na widok grobowej miny drugiego szukającego. Weasley jednak na szczęście zarządził koniec treningu. Warunki stawały się coraz gorsze, a znalezienie znicza graniczyło z cudem. Nie mogli latać nawet z normalną prędkością i prawie zderzali się z sobą w powietrzu. Trening przestał mieć sens, gdy przestali się z sobą komunikować i nie byli w stanie kontrolować lotu tłuczków. O zniczu należało zapomnieć w tych warunkach.

\- Doba przerwy i wracamy na boisko. Ochłońcie, przemyślcie swoje błędy i chcę was wypoczętych wraz z nadejściem soboty – rzucił Weasley.

Kiedy Draco wrócił tego dnia do swojego mieszkania, niewielka sowa siedziała na parapecie jego okna, zmoknięta i zziębnięta. Poczęstował ją karmą, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że ewidentnie została poinstruowana, aby czekać na odpowiedź. Potter nie nauczył się cierpliwości najwyraźniej, ale sam też rozerwał pospiesznie kopertę.

Restauracja była tak doskonałym wyborem, więc pewnie Hermiona maczała w tym palce. Albo Potter był na bieżąco z Przeglądem Modnych Czarodziejskich Miejsc, w co serdecznie wątpił. Czytała to wyłącznie jego matka i to wtedy, kiedy kronika towarzyska nie miała niczego lepszego do zaoferowania.

Spojrzał na sowę z pewnym wahaniem. To zawsze było trudne – wybrać odpowiedni moment na odpowiedź. Zbyt szybko oznaczało podekscytowanie, a on nie chciał się odsłonić. Zbyt długie przetrzymywanie w niepewności zapraszającego mogło go obrazić. Potter jednak sam wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany ich spotkaniem. Żaden z nich nie wypowiedział słowa 'randka', ale Hermiona zajmowała się dzieckiem, więc z góry zaplanował ich spotkanie i zapewnił sobie niańkę.

Draco uwielbiał Jasona, chociaż nie powiedziałby tego nigdy na głos. Dziecko jednak absorbowało wiele uwagi, a chciał całą poświęcić Potterowi i odnaleźć odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które kłębiły się po jego głowie. Począwszy od tego, co Harry tak naprawdę myślał teraz o nim.

Wyciągnął pióro i spokojnie wykaligrafował swoją odpowiedź.


	9. Chapter 9

Nie spodziewał się, że Potter posiadał czarodziejskie szaty. Oczywiście to było idiotyczne z jego strony. Zapewne Harry był zmuszony do publicznych wystąpień czy spotkań z Minister Magii, ale to jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że był zaskoczony, gdy Potter pojawił się na progu jego domu ubrany przyzwoicie. Ewidentnie ubranie nie było tegorocznym krzykiem mody, ale on sam nie śledził trendów. Gdyby chodziło o ochraniacze do quidditcha sprawa miałaby się inaczej.

Jednak miło było wiedzieć, że Potter potraktował go poważnie.

Harry wyciągnął do niego dłoń, więc ujął ją wyciszając swój umysł. Skurcz w żołądku uświadomił mu, że Potter nie tracił czasu. Przenieśli się przed restaurację w ciągu ułamka sekundy i weszli do środka zanim zdążyli wzbudzić sensację. Zostali poprowadzeni do jednego ze stolików, z których widok nie był, aż tak dobry, ale nie zamierzał patrzeć przez okno, gdy Potter rumienił się, ewidentnie zdenerwowany.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia co ubierzesz – przyznał w końcu Harry.

\- Wyglądasz doskonale – odparł spokojnie.

Nie był do końca pewien czy chciał komplementować Pottera. Harry wyglądał dobrze. Zielona tasiemka obszywająca szatę podkreślała kolor jego oczu. Draco wybrał coś o wiele bardziej stonowanego, inwestując w szarości. Nie sądził, że powinien, aż tak bardzo skupić się na stroju, ale i tak spędził przed lustrem ponad godzinę.

Nie wiedział co tutaj robili. Nie wiedział jak to nazwać, a to jednocześnie uniemożliwiało mu przygotowanie zawczasu swoich opcji. Strój również zależał od tego jak mieli nazwać to spotkanie, a zwykłe 'kolacja' nie dawało zbyt wielu informacji.

\- Dzięki – odparł mężczyzna. – Głównie cieszę się, że nie zrobiłem z siebie idioty. Na pewno wychodzisz częściej ode mnie – stwierdził bez żenady. – Zrobiłeś coś fajnego z włosami. Nie wyglądają na tak sklejone… - zaczął Potter i urwał.

To zapewne miał być komplement, który wyrwał się spod kontroli.

\- Przeszkadzają podczas lotu. Potrzeba trzech zaklęć, żeby nie wchodziły mi w drogę – przyznał rozbawiony, ponieważ Harry zaczerwienił się wściekle.

\- Jasne. Jeśli przeszkadzają w grze, to dlaczego ich nie zetniesz? – zdziwił się mężczyzna i Draco zaniemówił.

\- Sugerujesz, że powinienem ściąć włosy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Nie zrobiłby tego nigdy. Wyglądałby jak idiota w krótkich włosach. Pamiętał lata przed Hogwartem, gdy faktycznie kosmyki były o wiele krótsze i nie chciał sobie przypominać zdjęć, które skrzaty skrzętnie pochowały na jego życzenie. Wiedział, że jego obecna fryzura była czymś w rodzaju trendu u nowoczesnych arystokratów. Nowe pokolenie potrzebowało nowego wyglądu. On był tego odzwierciedleniem. Połączeniem tradycji i nowoczesności.

Potter jednak zdawał się zapewne tego nie pojmować.

\- Bogowie – westchnął Harry. – Zgodnie z tym, co mówiła Hermiona, powinienem cię obrazić dzisiaj jeszcze tylko raz – stwierdził, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem – odparł, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zanim zaczynam mówić z sensem, najpierw muszę coś spieprzyć – przyznał szczerze Harry, ale jego uśmiech był wymuszony.

\- Sądzisz, że wspomnienie o moich włosach doprowadzi do karczemnej awantury? Tak szczerze sądzisz, że jak bardzo jestem próżny? – zakpił.

\- O, o! Widzisz! – ucieszył się Harry. – To jest dokładnie trzeci raz.

\- Więc zaczniesz się teraz zachowywać normalnie? – upewnił się Draco, nie wiedząc nawet czego się teraz spodziewać.

\- To zależy co uważasz za normę. Nasze normy mogą się sporo różnić – przyznał mężczyzna, spoglądając na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. – Przede wszystkim doskonale dzisiaj wyglądasz i masz świetną fryzurę – powiedział Harrry nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem i Draco nie mógł nie zaśmiać się krótko. – Czy restauracja odpowiada twoim potrzebom? – spytał mężczyzna tak poważnie, że jego wargi zaczęły drgać lekko, gdy walczył z uśmiechem.

Nie sądził, że Potter potrafił być zabawny, ale zapewne to się dostawało, kiedy patrzyło się na zbierającego się w sobie Gryfona. Miał wrażenie, że Granger przygotowała mu w domu skrypt, którego miał pilnować, ale jak zawsze próbował improwizować, co nie wyszło mu specjalnie dobrze.

\- To jest jedna z moich ulubionych – przyznał. – Hermiona wybrała? – spytał lekko.

\- Sądzisz, że nie chodzę do takich miejsc? – obruszył się Harry. – Hermiona wybrała – przyznał jednak i Draco doceniał szczerość. – Jason nie przepada za wyrafinowanym jedzeniem. Nie lubi przypraw.

\- To nie ten wiek – odparł Draco spokojnie. – Doceni je później, kiedy zaczniesz je powoli i z rozmysłem wprowadzać do jego jadłospisu – dodał.

Harry wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Skąd tak wiele wiesz o dzieciach? – spytał wprost mężczyzna i Draco zawahał się.

To nie było czymś, czym lubił się chwalić, ale w zasadzie Potter musiał wiedzieć jak wiele więzów łączyło czarodziejskie rodziny.

\- Spodziewałem się, że Teddy zostanie odesłany nam – przyznał ostrożnie, lustrując twarz Pottera. – Tonks była moją kuzynką w prostej linii. Ciotka Andromeda straciła męża i nie chciała wracać do czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, a magiczne dzieci lepiej wychowywać tutaj – dodał.

Harry wyglądał na faktycznie zaskoczonego.

\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że Jason to… - zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Ależ skąd. Poznałbym dziecko Tonks – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie pomyliłem go z Jasonem i wiem, że jesteś ojcem chrzestnym Teddy'ego. Po prostu matka i ciotka Andromeda były kiedyś blisko. Rozmawiały i pisały do siebie po wojnie. Ciotka skarżyła się na coraz większe problemy z ukrywaniem pochodzenia dziecka – wyjaśnił.

Harry spoglądał na niego w milczeniu, jakby trawił nowo zdobyte informacje. I ta cisza coraz mniej mu odpowiadała.

\- Aczkolwiek jak wiesz nigdy mi się to nie przydało. Dziwi mnie tylko, że ty nie czytałeś. Chociaż nie. Cofam to. Gryfoni nie czytają – zakpił, uśmiechając się krzywo, ale Potter nie zaśmiał się nawet krótko.

\- To było raczej nagłe – przyznał całkiem poważnie Harry. – Jason po prostu znalazł się w moim domu z dnia na dzień. Podejmowałem decyzję pod wpływem chwili i nadal się uczę. Ale to jest trochę tak, że teraz nie wyobrażam sobie domu bez niego – dodał.

Draco skinął tylko głową.

\- I mam z kim porozmawiać o quidditchu – dorzucił szybko Harry, zapewne wyczuwając, że atmosfera nie sprzyjała przyjemnej kolacji. – Pewnie już świętowałeś…

\- Moja matka jest we Francji. Przysłała kwiaty - wszedł mu w słowo pospiesznie. – Nie mam nic przeciwko kieliszkowi szampana z odwiecznym rywalem – przyznał.

\- Ale nie jestem już twoim rywalem – przypomniał mu Harry.

-To mnie właśnie dziwi. Wiem, że nadal miałbym poważne problemy z pokonaniem cię, chociaż pewnie nie siedziałeś odpowiednio w miotle od lat – odparł spokojnie.

Był pewien tego jak dobry był. Trenował dostatecznie długo, aby zasłużyć na swoje miejsce w szeregu najlepszych. I nigdy nie przepadał za fałszywą skromnością, ale Potter stanowił całkiem inną ligę. Harry zawsze miał w sobie coś magicznego.

\- Pewnie tak – przyznał mężczyzna z czymś dziwnym we wzroku. – Ale jakie to miałoby znaczenie? Wycofałem się – odparł i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem czemu. Wszyscy sądziliśmy, że spotkamy się kiedyś w powietrzu – przypomniał mu.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby wspominał jeden z ostatnich meczy. I Draco wiedział, że miłość do quidditcha nie przechodziła tak po prostu. Weasley był tego dowodem. Podobnie jak Finnigan, który nie mogąc startować nawet w drużynie Domu zaczął produkować nie najgorszej jakości sprzęt.

\- Czasami decyduje coś więcej – odparł Harry. – Jedni to mają inni nie. Ty to masz – dodał, patrząc na niego. – Chociaż długo się okłamywaliśmy z Ronem, że jednak nie. Ale wystarczy popatrzeć na ciebie w powietrzu, żeby wiedzieć jak dobry jesteś. Nie mogę się doczekać na to jak zmierzysz się z Krumem – przyznał.

\- Z Krumem? – zdziwił się szczerze.

Weasley i Potter byli jego fanami, podobnie jak każdy kto w tamtym czasie uczył się w czarodziejskim świecie.

\- Wiktor chodził z Hermioną – przypomniał mu Harry. – Ron traktuje to ambicjonalnie. Twój triumf nad Krumem to jego triumf nad Krumem. Jesteś jego przepustką do skopania tyłka kilku ludzi.

\- Jak Weasleyówny – wtrącił lekko rozbawiony.

\- Ginny, tak… - odparł Harry z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Ron spytał co robisz w święta.

\- Weasley zaprosi mnie na święta do domu? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Weasleyowie spędzają miło święta – odparł mężczyzna. – Jeśli nie wybierzesz się do matki, dom Weasleyów jest dostatecznie duży, żebyśmy pomieścili się wszyscy. Andromeda na pewno pojawi się z Teddym. To nie tak, że będą tam tylko Weasleyowie. Jason i ja zostaniemy na całe trzy dni. Fleur urodzi niedługo i pewnie będzie chciała nas zapoznać z najmłodszym Weasleyem – poinformował go.

Draco mógł sobie wyobrazić całą tę ciżbę, która miała się zgromadzić na niewielkiej powierzchni. Wiedział, że Weasleyowie nie posiadali rezydencji. Nie miał pojęcia jak chcieli zmieścić tych wszystkich ludzi. Jego własne mieszkanie pewnie było większe niż cały ich dom razem wzięty, ale kiedy Harry opowiadał o nich z takim ciepłem, nie mógł dopatrzeć się żadnych wad w zgrupowaniu tak wielkim i głośnym.

\- Poza tym Ron naprawdę uwielbia wkurzać Ginny – dodał Harry, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Nie wiem jakie mam plany na święta – przyznał szczerze, nie chcąc kontynuować tego tematu.

Jeśli Weasley zaprosiłby go, mógł to przemyśleć. W końcu dogadywali się, a kolejne chwile triumfu nad Weasleyówną zapowiadały się niezwykle miło. Nie widział ciotki Andromedy od tygodni, ale trudno było wpaść do niej bez zapowiedzi, a nie odnowili kontaktu odkąd wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- To tylko luźna propozycja – rzucił Harry.

Skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

\- Ale jesteśmy tutaj, żeby świętować twój sukces – przypomniał Harry, unosząc kieliszek wina.

Może naprawdę powinni zamówić szampana. Draco nie potrafił się jednak zmusić do wezwania kelnera.

\- Nie powiem temu nie – odparł i Harry uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej, stukając w jego kieliszek swoim własnym.

\- Wiedziałem, że wiesz jak dobry jesteś. I to jest ostatni raz jak karmię twoje ego. Przysięgam, że jeśli jeszcze raz mój dzień zacznie się od tego jak Draco Malfoy jest znakomity… - ostrzegł go lojalnie mężczyzna.

\- Znudzę mu się, kiedy będzie mnie widywał w tym tempie – uświadomił go, ponieważ takie były fakty.

Dlatego uwaga dzieci kosztowała tak wiele, ponieważ trudno było ją utrzymać przy sobie na dłuższą metę.

\- Świetnie, będę go codziennie przyprowadzał na boisko – obiecał mu Harry z entuzjazmem.

\- Zaniepokojony tym, że ma nowego idola? – zakpił Draco, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Harry skrzywił się lekko.

\- Sebastian nie był, aż tak dobrym zawodnikiem – odparł mężczyzna.

Draco jednak nie wspominał o nim. I dalej nie znał nazwiska, więc nie wiedział nawet na jakiej pozycji grał ten czarodziej. Nie, żeby poświęcał mu zbyt wiele uwagi.

\- Och, mówisz o mnie? – zdziwił się Harry. – Jason nie wie. Nie mówiliśmy mu o wojnie. Jaki jest sens, skoro się skończyła? Trzymamy go od tego z dala. Zresztą jestem fatalnym bohaterem. Nie lubię pytań i prasy oraz polityki – poinformował go cierpko.

\- Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo jest zażenowane twoją postawą – oznajmił mu Draco, udając powagę.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Co robisz w takim razie prócz unikania prasy? Wspominałeś o konsultacjach… - zaczął Draco i zmrużył oczy.

\- Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, rozpoznawanie klątw. Pracuję nad przeciwzaklęciami na zlecenie – przyznał Potter i to na pewno nie było coś, czego się spodziewał.

Wydawało się cholernie skomplikowane. I nie sądził, że Gryfoni prócz Granger faktycznie uważali na lekcjach Flitwicka.

\- Zszokowany? – spytał Harry, najwyraźniej rozgryzając jego nagłe milczenie. – Szybki kurs Zaklęć podczas wojny i stajesz się w tym naprawdę niezły – odparł skromnie.

\- Jesteś pionierem w swojej dziedzinie – odgadł Draco bez trudu.

Nie słyszał o nikim, kto zajmowałby się czymś podobnym. A matka szukała kogoś, kto pozbyłby się klątw z ich posiadłości rodowej. Nadal wielu pułapek nie dało się zlikwidować, a Czarny Pan upewnił się, aby nikt nie chciał tam zamieszkać przez długi czas. Nie wątpił, że ten dom potrzebował wielu pokoleń, aby czarna magia zawarta w tych ścianach wyczerpała się. Nienawiść Lorda była ogromna.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko z pewną dumą.

\- Hermiona tak twierdzi, ale naprawdę wiele pomaga – przyznał mężczyzna.

\- Ale wolała politykę – stwierdził Draco. – Zawsze bardziej spodziewałem się ciebie na jej miejscu.

\- Nie przepadam za uśmiechaniem się do wspólnych zdjęć, a ona jest doskonała w tym jak przypiera ich do muru i zmusza do zaprzestania tego pieprzenia i zrobienia czegoś na poważnie – dodał Harry.

\- Tak, z tym językiem na pewno na mównicy Wizengamotu odniósłbyś sukces – stwierdził Draco.

Harry odchrząknął.

\- Normalnie tyle nie przeklinam – poinformował go mężczyzna pospiesznie. – Jason jest cały czas ze mną. Nie wiem nawet czy wychodzimy na boisko codziennie, bo on lubi quidditch czy z tego powodu, że po prostu muszę porozmawiać z kimś dorosłym – przyznał zakłopotany.

\- Ty też lubisz quidditch. Przestań udawać, że przychodzisz tam dla dziecka – odparł Draco z pewnością w głosie. – Skandowałeś chyba głośniej niż cały nasz sektor – dodał.

Harry spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony.

\- Widziałeś nas? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.

I Draco miał cholerną ochotę ugryźć się w język. Harry miał jednak na swoim szaliku nazwę ich drużyny. A Jason machał chorągiewką z jego nazwiskiem. I nie miał wątpliwości, że wyłudził te gadżety od swojego opiekuna. Co pośrednio znaczyło, że Harry też kibicował Draco, a ta myśl była po prostu wyborna.

Potter wydawał się też dziwnie uradowany samą świadomością, że jednak odnalazł ich wzrokiem w wielotysięcznym tłumie.

\- Jak mogłem nie usłyszeć ludzi, którzy najgłośniej na stadionie wykrzykiwali moje imię? – zakpił i ku jego zaskoczeniu Potter zaczerwienił się wściekle, jakby został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.


	10. Chapter 10

Aportowali się pod jego mieszkanie i Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na fasadę starego budynku. Z zewnątrz nie wyglądała imponująco, ale nie miał nic przeciwko, aby mężczyzna zwiedził wnętrze jeszcze tej nocy. Kolacja okazała się niezwykle udana. Gdyby ktokolwiek jeszcze kilka tygodni temu powiedział mu, że spędzi miło czas w towarzystwie Harry'ego Pottera śmiałby się tak głośno, że spadłby z miotły. A jednak nie mógł się doczekać kolejnego spotkania. I wiedział, że teraz kafel znajdował się w jego rękach.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i jego dłonie otarły się o tył czarodziejskiej szaty. Oczywiście nie było tam kieszeni, więc nie miał dalej co zrobić z rękami. Pożegnania w takich chwilach zawsze były najbardziej krępujące i Draco już miał rzucić uwagą o kawie, gdy Potter nerwowo spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Wow, jak późno – powiedział Harry. – Do zobaczenia na boisku! – rzucił, machając mu dłonią, jakby tak żegnali się dorośli mężczyźni.

A potem aportował się, zanim Draco zdążył powiedzieć chociaż słowo.

ooo

Wilm nie wygrał meczu, ponieważ on nazywał się Draco Malfoy, a to zobowiązywało. Musiał przyznać, że ta przeprawa nie należała do najłatwiejszych, ale to tylko zaostrzyło jego apetyt na zwycięstwo. Gdyby zawsze miał tak godnego partnera do gry, obaj byliby mistrzami na swoich pozycjach. I toteż powiedział, kiedy ściskali sobie ręce.

Dren przewróciła oczami, dostając buziaka w policzek, ale to w zasadzie też było pewnym zwyczajem po treningach. Nie widział jedynie Jasona i Harry'ego, a to trochę go wytrąciło z równowagi, ponieważ Potter nie odezwał się do niego od czasu kolacji. I nie wiedział na czym stoją. Zaczął rozważać nawet czy to w ogóle była randka. Harry nie dotykał go, nie pocałował go na pożegnanie, chociaż dowiedzieli się wiele o sobie wzajemnie. Draco wyjątkowo starał się nie ukrywać niczego, chociaż jego natura nakazywała mu po prostu nie otwierać ust i pozwolić Harry'emu mówić. To jednak nigdy nie udawało się na dłuższą metę.

Pospieszny odwrót Pottera nie odpowiadał mu. Nie wyglądał bezpośrednio na ucieczkę, faktycznie było późno, ale tylko dlatego, że obaj tak świetnie spędzili razem czas. Miał taką nadzieję, że nie zanudził Harry'ego.

I mieli spotkać się na boisku, a tymczasem Jason nie przylgnął do jego nogi, gdy wylądował już na murawie i to tak bardzo wytrącało go z równowagi, że trudno było mu się skupić na słowach Weasleya. Może powinien był zapłacić rachunek. Potter skrzywił się na widok cyfr, chociaż wyciągnął sakiewkę posłusznie. Jeśli obawiał się, że za kolejny posiłek przyjdzie mu płacić takie horrendalne sumy, Draco mógł go uspokoić. Kolejna kolacja należała zupełnie do niego i miał nadzieję, że Potter nie nabrał wątpliwości czy do siebie pasują pod względem finansowym. Gryfoni byli dziwni. Każdy szanujący się członek Slytherinu ucieszyłby się z możliwości posiadania lepiej sytuowanego partnera. Dziwna duma Pottera mogła jednak zostać naruszona. Chociaż w sumie może lepiej, że nie płacił tego rachunku, ponieważ to byłoby jak walnięcie się _Crucio_ w kolano.

Weasley mówił coś o technikach, które mieli ćwiczyć w tym tygodniu. Najwyraźniej nagrywali mecze na mugolskie kamery, ale Draco nie rozumiał dlaczego nie mogli skorzystać z myślodsiewni. Weasley planował analizę strategii Armat i dopracowanie szczegółów związanych z ich taktyką. Zapewne wiele zmienili po jego odejściu. Zastępujący go szukający, potrzebował o wiele bardziej ingerencji obrońców po bokach. Draco preferował, aby po prostu zostawiono go samego.

Spojrzał w stronę trybun w zasadzie tylko dlatego, że coś błysnęło od słońca. Nie widział twarzy, ale zarys sylwetki Harry'ego poznałby wszędzie. Jason opierał się o jedną z barierek, starając się dojrzeć cokolwiek z tej wysokości. Ktoś stał z nimi i coś nieprzyjemnie przewracało się w jego żołądku.

\- Draco masz jakieś uwagi? – spytał Weasley, sprowadzając go z powrotem na murawę.

\- Brian potrzebuje dodatkowej ochrony. Jeśli wystawią jego, wystarczy, aby ktoś się koło niego kręcił, a połowa boiska będzie sparaliżowana – odparł spokojnie.

Weasley skinął głową, wyraźnie zadowolony.

ooo

Draco starał się nie spoglądać w górę, gdy wchodził do szatni. Nie wiedział jak długo Potter spędził na stadionie, ale zapewne upilnowanie Jasona we dwójkę było o wiele łatwiejsze i miał ochotę walnąć w coś klątwą. Przynajmniej kwestia kolacji została wyjaśniona. Nie dostał nawet całusa w policzek, bo Potter najwyraźniej miał kogoś, z kim już spędzał czas. On w końcu był Draco Malfoyem, więc odcięcie się od niego, gdy Jason był w niego tak mocno zapatrzony, nie grało roli. I czy to nie Harry powiedział, że ma dość zaczynania dnia z jego podobizną? Gdyby mieli się spotykać, chciałby jeść z nimi śniadania. A to oznaczałoby patrzenie jednak na niego. I Harry wyraźnie powiedział, że nie ma tego w planach. Może i rozmawiało im się niezwykle miło, ale najwyraźniej źle zinterpretował wszystko, co nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł się dziwnie oszukany.

W końcu obiad mógł być tym cholernym podziękowaniem i Potter nie musiał nastawać na kolację.

\- Hej, hipogryf nasikał ci na porannego tosta? – spytała Fent i miał ochotę kazać się jej odpieprzyć.

Nie bardzo rozumiał dlaczego cały czas przychodziły do ich szatni, skoro wywalczyły swoją własną. Dren jednak już siedziała na jednej z ławek, czekając, aż jej luby się przebierze. On nie miał ochoty wychodzić, ale jego masaż powoli się kończył i nie miał powodu, aby zostać. Weasley zamknął się w biurze i jego tajne źródło informacji zakręciło swój kramik. Nie wiedział nawet, że polegał tak bardzo na Ronie, dopóki nie został częściowo odcięty. I to nie było sprawiedliwe – w końcu Weasley na pewno siedział nad papierami, których nie znosił, ale jednak zrobiło mu się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Nie hipogryf – przyznał w końcu.

Fent zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się niepewnie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest trudne rozgryźć, że masz fatalny humor, kiedy nie ma tutaj twojego fana numer jeden. Chociaż osobiście sądzę, że to jest powiązane z Harrym – powiedziała wprost.

Dlatego unikał bezpardonowych ludzi.

\- Jason był dzisiaj na treningu – odparł, ciesząc się, że jednak mógł zadać kłam jej spostrzeżeniom i trochę namieszać.

Nie chciał być oczywisty, ale to nie było łatwe.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – rzuciła Fentmore i wzruszyła ramionami, więc zsunął się ze stołu do masażu i zaczął wciągać na siebie ubrania, ignorując kompletnie jej obecność.

Jeśli chciała zobaczyć jego blady tyłek, miała okazję. Ruszył w stronę drzwi bez słowa i dopiero przed stadionem zatrzymał się trochę zaskoczony. Harry stał z Jasonem i obcym facetem. I obaj trzymali dziecko za ręce. Jason musiał go zatem dobrze znać, skoro pozwalał na takie spoufalanie się. Jemu było wolno, ale nazwisko wprowadzało go nie tylko w przestrzeń intymną innych ludzi.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Aportacja z miejsca kusiła jak diabli, ale Jason uśmiechnął się szeroko, ciągnąc Harry'ego za rękę. I Potter spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony, zapewne nie wiedząc dlaczego Draco wyszedł o wiele wcześniej przed członkami drużyny. I nie pozostało mu nic innego jak podejść.

\- Draco Malfoy! – krzyknął radośnie Jason.

I może naprawdę powinien był mu powiedzieć, aby nie nazywał go pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Teraz brzmiało to bardziej obco nic pochlebnie. Harry zresztą wydawał się rozbawiony entuzjazmem dziecka.

\- Witajcie – powiedział ostrożnie i jego brew uniosła się, kiedy facet spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

Może wiedział, że w sobotę byli na kolacji i Potter nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że jego chłopak mógł być zazdrosny. Gryfoni nie byli znani z najbardziej światłych umysłów.

\- Cześć, świetny trening, obejrzeliśmy niemal cały – zapewnił go Harry. – To ulubiony zawodnik Jasona – poinformował Potter faceta.

Mężczyzna nie był klasycznie przystojny. Było w nim coś topornego i prostackiego, ale nie jemu było krytykować wybory Harry'ego. W końcu Jason wydawał się go lubić, a to znaczyło najwięcej.

\- Dziękuję – odparł spokojnie. – Nie wiedziałem, że się z kimś spotykasz – dodał, nie zamierzając bawić się w subtelności, ale nie spodziewał się, że facet zaczerwieni się na twarzy tak mocno, że jego białak będą wydawały się jeszcze większe.

Jego twarz nie napuchła, ale Draco i tak odniósł wrażenie, że kilka czarów uspokajających przydałoby się na miejscu. Harry tymczasem jednak śmiał się dźwięcznie i nieskrępowanie.

\- O Merlinie – westchnął w końcu Potter.

Facet wyszarpnął swoją dłoń z ręki Jasona, patrząc na nich z lekkim obrzydzeniem.

\- Tato? – spytało dziecko, skonsternowane.

I Draco zamarł zszokowany. Nie przypominał sobie, aby Potter wspominał o ojcu Jasona. Jedynie, że dostał dziecko nagle i z krótkimi wyjaśnieniami. Jason nie był też podobny do tego faceta, ale może tak było lepiej. Ewidentnie Merlin oszczędził mu twarzy nieprzyjemnie okrągłej, która szybko przybierała nienawistny wyraz.

\- Dudley Dursley – przedstawił go Harry. – Mój kuzyn i ojciec Jasona – dodał.

\- Draco Malfoy – powiedział spokojnie i wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie, ale mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem i obawą.

\- Chryste, Dudley – warknął Harry.

\- To jest jeden z tych dziwaków – mruknął Dudley, chyba idiotycznie sądząc, że skoro stoi przed nim metr, nie będzie go słyszał.

\- Tak, tych dziwaków, z których jednym jest twój syn – przypomniał mu zimno Harry, chociaż uśmiechał się lekko.

Draco jednak miał wrażenie, że za tym grymasem kryło się o wiele więcej. Dursley był mugolem. Nigdy nie spodziewał się takich uprzedzeń od niemagicznych, ale najwyraźniej z jakichś powodów byli prześladowani kilka wieków temu. I kiedy patrzył na Dudleya, ta cała niechęć była wypisana na jego twarzy.

Dursley w końcu uścisnął jego rękę i spojrzał na syna z dziwną łagodnością, więc Draco postanowił go jednak nie nienawidzić. Dbał o dziecko, a to było priorytetem. I może naprawdę podjął odważną decyzję oddając Jasona Harry'emu zamiast zmagać się z wychowaniem magicznego dziecka w mugolskim świecie. Severus, kiedy się upił, opowiadał o swoim ojcu. Nie jemu, ale Lucjuszowi. On jednak słyszał każde słowo, które tylko pogłębiało jego lęk przed mugolami.

\- Dudley postanowił nas odwiedzić, a Jason zaproponował wycieczkę na stadion - wyjaśnił Harry.

Dursley nie wydawał się zbyt skory do komentarza.

Draco spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy.

\- Jason uwielbia quidditch – powiedział ostrożnie, nie wiedząc w zasadzie jakiego tematu się chwycić.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego nie mógłby grać w piłkę nożną – westchnął Dudley i wydawał się nagle cholernie zmęczony.

Draco widział jak blisko kuzyna się trzymał, zapewne obawiając się jakiegoś wyimaginowanego ataku magicznego, który mógł nadejść z każdej strony. Draco nie umknęło, że nie widział nigdzie w pobliżu matki Jasona.

\- Kiedy wpadamy do ciebie, biegamy po boisku – przypomniał mu Harry. – Kiedy jesteśmy tutaj, Jason woli quidditch – odparł i wzruszył ramionami.

Jason uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, zapewne nieświadom kompletnie napięcia, które powstało między nimi.

\- Mówiłem, że mogę cię przewieźć na miotle, jeśli chcesz – dodał Harry spokojnie, ale Dudley wydawał się kompletnie przerażony samą ideą. – Jason byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdybyś z nami pograł.

\- On naprawdę lubi quiddatch czy to tylko dlatego, że twój przyjaciel trenuje drużynę, którą kupiłeś? – spytał Dursley, ewidentnie zirytowany.

Draco nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na przekręconą nazwę jego ulubionej gry. Potter spoglądał wokół lekko wystraszony, jakby spodziewał się wyskakujących zza krzaków reporterów _Proroka Codziennego_.

\- Dudley! – syknął zirytowany Potter, a potem rzucił na Jasona niewerbalne zaklęcie wyciszające. – Nie będę się z tobą kłócił przy dziecku. Nie zamierzam ci go odebrać. Możesz odwiedzać go kiedy chcesz. Możesz się tutaj przeprowadzić, kiedy chcesz. Możesz go nawet zabrać, chociaż wtedy ja go będę odwiedzał – ostrzegł go lojalnie. – Wiesz, że ciotka nienawidzi magii. Chcesz, żeby twój syn spędził dzieciństwo tak jak ja? – spytał całkiem szczerze, a Dudley pobladł lekko.

\- Harry… - zaczął Dursley.

\- Nie, Dudley. Nie obrażaj przy nim świata, do którego należy, tylko dlatego, że go nie rozumiesz. Możesz być jego częścią. Nie musisz znać magicznych sztuczek, żeby cię kochał. To do cholery twoje dziecko – przypomniał mu sztywno Potter, ocierając czoło.

\- Jemu się tutaj podoba – warknął Dudley i brzmiało to jak oskarżenie.

\- Oczywiście, że podoba mu się w jedynym miejscu, gdzie jest normalny i nikt nie wytyka go palcem. Nikt nie nazywa go tutaj dziwakiem – oznajmił mu Harry. – To nie jest naprawdę takie trudne, żeby po prostu raz ugryźć się w język. Możesz nie być częścią jego hobby, ale cholernie wiele stracisz – poinformował go.

I Dudley spojrzał na Draco z czymś ciężkim we wzroku. Harry zerknął na niego mniej pewnie i poczerwieniał lekko. A on potrafił myśleć jedynie o tym jak często na boisku pojawiał się Harry w ostatnim czasie. I nikt nie mówił oficjalnie o właścicielu drużyny, ale to wydawało się tak oczywiste. Nikt nie kwestionował zejść Pottera na murawę, czy jego wizyt w szatni z gratulacjami. A jednak Draco czuł, że coś nieprzyjemnie go dławi.

Przypomniał sobie, kiedy spotkali się jeszcze w Hogwarcie, gdy chciał zamienić kilka słów z Ronem przed transferem do drużyny. To Potter zapłacił za niego, ściągając go tutaj i czuł się z tym teraz dziwnie.

Jason mówił coś, ale silne zaklęcie tłumiło wszystkie dźwięki.

Dudley westchnął, jakby to nie była pierwsza taka kłótnia. Jakby miał związane ręce i miotał się w świecie, którego naprawdę serdecznie nienawidził. I Draco nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak Harry był wychowany przy kimś tak pełnym niechęci.

Potter drapał się nerwowo po szczęce, nadal rozglądając się wokół. Kiedy jednak w końcu nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.

\- Wyślę do ciebie dzisiaj sowę – obiecał mu Harry. – Musimy porozmawiać – dodał, jakby Draco o tym nie wiedział od samego początku.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco nie zdążył nawet zdjąć płaszcza, gdy pukanie rozległo się tuż za nim. Instynktownie sięgnął po różdżkę. Nie spodziewał się gości. Matka mieszkała we Francji i na pewno zapowiedziałaby swoją wizytę. Członkowie drużyny nigdy nie byli w jego domu i adres zapewne znał tylko Weasley. Harry nie przeszedł mu nawet przez myśl, ale to właśnie Potter stał na jego progu, wyglądając niepewnie.

\- Mogę wejść? – spytał mężczyzna, brzmiąc na lekko zrezygnowanego.

\- Oczekiwałem sowy – przyznał. – Gdzie Jason z twoim uroczym kuzynem? – zainteresował się, ale odstąpił od drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka.

Jeszcze mniej niż tej rozmowy, chciał ich wspólnego zdjęcia na pierwszych stronach _Proroka Codziennego_. Nie zamierzał zaprzeczać kolejnym bzdurnym plotkom.

\- Aportowałem nas do domu, a potem zostawiłem ich obu – odparł Potter. – Dudley nie był zadowolony, ale to częściowo jego wina – dodał, zerkając na niego nerwowo. – Wiesz, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Już biegnę do _Proroka Codziennego_ \- powiedział sztywno.

Nie spodziewał się po Potterze takich oskarżeń, ale najwyraźniej się srogo pomylił.

\- Merlinie, nie w ten sposób – warknął Harry nagle. – Po prostu nikt nie miał wiedzieć, ale ten głupek ma za długi jęzor – dodał sfrustrowany. – Myślisz, że jest mi z tym przyjemnie?

\- Jesteś właścicielem drużyny, która wygrała pierwszy mecz sezonu zaraz po reaktywacji. Sądzę, że to wskazuje na to, że jednak powinno być ci przyjemnie – stwierdził sucho Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Nie zamierzasz mi niczego ułatwić, prawda? – prychnął Potter. – Nie miałeś się dowiedzieć. Nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć – poinformował go twardo. – Drużyna nie miałaby szans z takim startem. Na pewno poważni zawodnicy nie potraktowaliby nas serio, wiesz o tym doskonale. Więcej mówiono by o mnie czy przyjaźni z Ronem niż drużynie, a na to nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić. Poza tym… - urwał i spuścił wzrok. – Wiem, że jesteś wściekły. Rozumiem to. Zaprosiłem cię na kolację i wiem jak to teraz wygląda, ale musisz zrozumieć…

\- Niczego nie muszę – wszedł mu w słowo Draco.

Harry zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i może nauczył się tego od McGonagall. Albo to była cecha wrodzona wszystkich Gryfonów, bo Hermiona robiła coś podobnego, kiedy się irytowała i brakowało jej słów.

\- Nie, nie musisz – powiedział Potter o wiele ciszej, odwracając wzrok. – Ale byłoby miłe, gdybyś jednak zechciał – dodał, zerkając na niego niepewnie.

Nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć.

\- Czyim pomysłem było zatrudnienie mnie? – spytał, czując się trochę głupio, że nadal rozmawiają w korytarzu.

Nie potrafił się jednak zmusić do tego, żeby wpuścić Pottera głębiej do swojego domu. Faktycznie był wściekły, ale nie był pewien nawet dlaczego. Nie został okłamany bezpośrednio czy oszukany. Wszystkie założenia podsunął sobie sam. I nawet sądził, że Potter ma problemy finansowe. Jego propozycja podarowania Jasonowi gadżetów z jego nazwiskiem wydawała się teraz śmieszna. Musiały przejść przez ręce Pottera i jego prawników. A jednak Harry wyglądał na dziwnie wdzięcznego i nie wyśmiał go wtedy.

\- A czy to ma znaczenie? – spytał Potter szczerze.

\- Nie wiem. Zdecyduję o tym, gdy dostanę odpowiedź – stwierdził.

\- Okej – odparł Potter i potarł swoje czoło.

Może powinni byli ściągnąć chociaż płaszcze.

\- To skomplikowane. Ron rozmawiał z menadżerem Wilma – przyznał Harry powoli. – Ale podczas jednego z obiadów rzucił, że widział cię na jednym z meczy Armat i powiedział, że z chęcią zobaczyłby do czego obaj jesteście w stanie dojść. Więc… - urwał.

\- Zaproponowałeś transfer – dokończył za niego Draco, nie wiedząc dalej co o tym myśleć. – Wiesz w ogóle o jakich kwotach mówimy? – spytał.

Potter nerwowo podrapał się po karku.

\- Przechodzą przeze mnie, więc mam pojęcie – przyznał Harry, unikając jego wzroku.

Draco nie był pewien czy powodem był fakt, że zarabiał więcej od ich kapitan. Armaty nie były zadowolone jego odejściem, ale musiały dostać coś w zamian za odstąpienie od jego pierwotnej umowy. Agent zerwał kontakt w ciągu tygodnia, kiedy się sam zdecydował na nową drużynę i nie przypominał sobie, aby podpisywał ugodę. Jego nowy klub – Potter – musiał wszystko załatwić z góry.

\- I zarabiasz jako konsultant… - zaczął, ale Harry spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Wiesz, ilu ludzi zmarło podczas wojny? – spytał ostro Potter, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Albus Dumbledore odczuwał jakieś dziwne wyrzuty sumienia, pewnie dlatego, że trochę hodował mnie, nie przygotowując mnie nawet na dzień, w którym zmierzę się z Voldemortem. Syriusz był moim ojcem chrzestnym, a Snape kochał moją matkę – wyliczył jednym tchem. - Po wojnie skontaktował się ze mną prawnik Gringotta. Hermiona i Ron nie chcą ode mnie pieniędzy. Pani Weasley mnie ciągle klepie po policzku, ale mogłem coś zrobić. Nareszcie coś, co chciałem sam i nie musiałem być za to nawet oceniany – ciągnął dalej, mówiąc coraz szybciej. – Więc powiedziałem 'hej, Ron, może wskrzesimy którąś z drużyn quidditcha'. Ron mógł zostać strategiem kogokolwiek, ale ma teraz większą swobodę i widzisz tego rezultaty – dodał Harry.

Draco nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

\- Wiem, że to cię stawia w dziwnej sytuacji, ale nie ściągnąłem cię specjalnie. Zrobiłem to, bo Ronowi podobała się twoja gra. Gdyby tak nie było, odesłalibyśmy cię albo grzałbyś ławę, ale obaj wiemy, że jesteś po prostu dobry, więc nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś tego nie wiedział – warknął Harry, przecierając oczy.

Jego okulary zaparowały, więc musiał je ściągnąć i przetrzeć. I Draco widział jak zdenerwowany Potter był naprawdę. Jego dłonie się trzęsły i to nie był przyjemny widok.

\- Powiedzmy, że przyjmuję to do wiadomości – powiedział ostrożnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie to stawiało jego. Nie zdążył niczego przemyśleć i ta rozmowa odbywała się po gryfońsku nagle i z zaskoczenia.

\- Nikomu o tym nie powiem. Też chcę ciszy i spokoju – przyznał i Harry odprężył się odrobinę.

\- Między nami wszystko w porządku? – spytał Potter, trochę go zaskakując.

\- Nami? – zainteresował się Draco i Harry zaczerwienił się lekko. – Czym jesteśmy 'my'? Dalej jestem ulubionym zawodnikiem twojego podopiecznego?

Potter spojrzał na niego lekko zirytowany.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – mruknął Harry i zrobił głębszy wdech. – Chyba bawiłeś się ze mną dobrze ostatnio? – spytał mniej pewnie. – Odniosłem wrażenie, że… - urwał. – Znaczy, gdybym zaprosił cię na kolację…

Najwyraźniej weszli na etap jąkania i wysłuchiwanie Pottera w tym stanie było prawdziwą udręką. Nie wiedział dlaczego ludzie tracili możność komunikowania się w godny sposób. Jego to nie dotyczyło. Kiedy nie wiedział co powiedzieć czy jak coś sformułować, po prostu milczał. I normalnie zaleciłby to samo Potterowi, gdyby nie fakt, że dzięki temu wiedział jak bardzo wytrącony z równowagi jest Harry. Więc nie tylko on się denerwował, nie wiedząc na czym tak naprawdę stoi.

\- Myślałem, że masz problem z zapłaceniem rachunku – przyznał ostrożnie. – Zamierzałem cię zaprosić na kolację w jakieś miejsce, które nie doprowadziłoby cię do zawału, ale po prostu poszedłeś zanim zdążyłem otworzyć usta – dodał.

Harry odchrząknął i zmarszczył brwi, a potem wyraz zrozumienia pojawił się na jego lekko zaczerwienionej od nerwów i ciepła twarzy.

\- Och, dlatego płaciłeś za obiad – zorientował się Potter. – Nie zapraszałbym cię nigdzie, gdyby nie było mnie stać. A ich ceny są irracjonalne – dodał. – Wychodzimy z Hermioną i Ronem na kolacje w Londynie, bo przelicznik jest korzystny dla funta. Przeraża mnie fakt, że przepłacamy za nazwę.

\- Zawsze płacisz za prestiż – poinformował go cierpko.

\- Oni płacą za prestiż. Mieli mnie i ciebie jako gości – odparł Harry i uniósł brew do góry, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'nie uważasz?'.

I może faktycznie miał rację.

Zapadła między nimi niewygodna cisza i Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie do niczego nie doszli. Potter na pewno był nim zainteresowany, ale to nadal trzymało wiele opcji otwartych. Nie wątpił, że zajmie im trochę czasu zrozumienie, co to obustronne zainteresowanie znaczy tak naprawdę. Musiał też przemyśleć wszystko, czego dowiedział się dzisiaj w ciągu tych zaledwie kilku minut. Sytuacja dalej nie była dla niego komfortowa.

\- Chcesz wejść? – spytał w końcu, decydując się, że lepiej będzie wypytać Pottera teraz, a potem dać sobie czas na myślenie, gdy będzie posiadał komplet informacji.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą, ale zaraz później zmarszczył nieprzyjemnie brwi.

\- Dudley został sam z Jasonem – odparł Potter, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło.

\- Jest jego ojcem, to chyba normalne – stwierdził Draco.

\- Tak, ale jest w czarodziejskim świecie – powiedział Harry i westchnął. – Nie przepada za nami.

\- Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem – zakpił, ignorując to jak Potter przewrócił oczami. – Może powinieneś dać im kilka minut sam na sam z dzieckiem. W twoim domu rezyduje skrzat? – spytał.

\- Tak, wolny, niezależny, opłacany skrzat – powiedział Harry i brzmiało to jak regułka, którą wbił na pamięć.

\- Granger – westchnął Draco, poznając w tym jej rękę. – Więc skrzat poinformuje cię, jeśli działoby się cokolwiek złego. Te stworzenia kontaktują się z panem domu w ciągu sekund – uspokoił go.

Harry skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości i zaczął odpinać swój płaszcz. Draco odwiesił nakrycia i po prostu machnął w głąb korytarza. Potter udał się we wskazanym kierunku, nawet nie ukrywając, że rozgląda się na boki. Nie korzystał jeszcze dotąd ze swojego salonu, więc rozsiadł się na fotelu, zastanawiając czy właściwie nie popełnił błędu.

\- Ładnie tu – przyznał Potter i skrępowanie powróciło.

\- Zalety posiadania gustu – odparł Draco spokojnie.

Jego matka wolała wnętrza bogatsze w zdobienia, ale on potrzebował spokoju i odprężenia po powrocie do domu. Miał prawie puste ściany, podobno dość modne w mugolskich domach. Nie wątpił, że Potter pewnie bardziej orientował się do czego służą, co poniektóre przedmioty niż on sam. Styl mugolski stał się dość modny po wojnie, gdy okazało się, że Harry wychowywał się w rodzinie niemagicznej.

Może gdyby poznano Dudleya, czarodzieje wróciliby do starej dobrej nienawiści.

\- Twój kuzyn… - zaczął Draco i urwał sugestywnie. – Ojciec Jasona.

\- Dudley – odparł Harry i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. – Nie spodziewałem się, że nawiążemy kontakt, ale napisał do mnie po tym jak Jason się urodził. Pomogłem mu ukryć magiczne zdolności dziecka. Jason nosił jedno z tych skomplikowanych zaklęć, które tłumiły magię – przyznał. – Ciotka nie przepada za czarodziejami.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że wpoiła to w syna – stwierdził.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby ten temat nie miał dla niego znaczenia, ale coś nieprzyjemnego pojawiło się w jego wzroku.

\- Najwyraźniej punkt siedzenie zmienia punkt widzenia – zauważył ostrożnie Potter. – Dudley… - zaczął i westchnął. – Dudley się stara, ale myśli, że magia odbierze mu dziecko. Gdybym nie był pewien, że kocha Jasona, sytuacja wyglądałaby inaczej, ale on nie może wrócić do Surrey z magicznym dzieckiem. Oni nienawidzą czarodziejów. Ciotka Petunia nie chce widzieć na oczy Jasona. Dziewczyna Dudleya zmarła na powikłania poporodowe. Lekarz twierdził, że to normalna przypadłość i ciotka przyjęła to do wiadomości, dopóki Jason pierwszy raz nie miał epizodu. Dudley się wystraszył, że Petunia skrzywdzi niemowlę i dobrze zrobił kontaktując się ze mną. Nie wychowa jednak dziecka sam i to tam jeszcze, więc nie ma wyboru – przyznał Harry.

\- Wydaje się niewdzięcznym sukinsynem – odparł Draco i Potter zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Dudley to skomplikowany człowiek – przyznał ostrożnie Harry. – Za parę lat Jason pójdzie do Hogwartu i zaproponowałem Dudleyowi, że Jason stanie się moim spadkobiercą. Członkiem mojego rodu. Wiesz jak to działa – stwierdził głucho.

\- Zmiana nazwiska, wpisanie w księgi – wyliczył i machną ręką.

\- Dudley nie do końca to pojął. Nie chcę mu zabrać Jasona, ale nie oszukujmy się. Z nazwiskiem Potter będzie mu łatwiej. Nie prześladuje się mugolskich dzieci, ale Dursley nie znaczy nic. Poza tym potrzebuję potomka – przyznał spokojnie Harry. – Na razie Dudley przegryza to na surowo i sądzi, że zabieram mu dziecko. Podałem mu więc sumy, którymi dysponuję i stąd wiedział, że klub należy do mnie. To miała być…

\- Sumy niewiele dla niego znaczyły w walucie, której nie znał, ale stadion jest imponujący – odgadł Draco. – Chciałeś mu pokazać, że chcesz oddać fortunę jego dziecku.

\- Dokładnie, a on teraz sądzi, że będzie nikim dla Jasona, skoro mam pieniądze i jestem czarodziejem, a Jason może mieszkać ze mną przez cały czas, w odróżnieniu od faktycznego ojca, którym jest Dudley – odparł Harry.

Draco skinął głową, rozumiejąc w czym tkwi problem.

\- Nie musisz nic mówić. Wiem, że on w końcu zrozumie, że nie kradnę mu dziecka, ale to trochę zajmie i chyba będę go trzymał z dala od ludzi przez pewien czas zanim wszystkich o wszystkim poinformuje w nerwach – mruknął Harry. – Dudley zawsze oznaczał kłopoty – dodał i westchnął.

\- Nie masz kłopotów – odparł Draco spokojnie. – W końcu musiałbyś mi powiedzieć, że jesteś właścicielem naszej drużyny – wyjaśnił. – Lepiej było to zrobić wcześniej i osobiście, ale najwyraźniej jestem wyjątkowo wybaczającą osobą – dodał cierpko i Harry spojrzał na niego tak, jakby zamierzał zadać kłam jego słowom, ale w końcu uderzył w Pottera sens jego słów.

I mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Draco Malfoy, wyjątkowo wybaczająca osoba, kto by pomyślał – stwierdził Potter, ewidentnie żartując lekko. – Ale pozwolisz mi się przeprosić, mimo to? Powiedzmy zaproszę cię na kolację? – zaproponował ostrożnie.

\- O ile nie aportujesz się spod moich drzwi w nagłym popłochu, gdy nie będziesz wiedział jak się ze mną pożegnać - odparł Draco, stawiając twarde warunki i Harry spojrzał na niego przerażony.

\- To było widać? – spytał Potter.

Draco nie pokwapił się nawet odpowiadać.


	12. Chapter 12

Usta Pottera nie były miękkie. W zasadzie nie był pewien jakie to uczucie mieć na sobie jego wargi, bo Harry gryzł. Przede wszystkim to był najbardziej niezdarny pocałunek w dziejach, ale Draco nie mógł narzekać. Harry w kolejną sobotę pojawił się punktualnie pod jego mieszkaniem i zabrał go do kolejnej drogiej restauracji. Tym razem jednak nie uciekł, chociaż Draco zaczynał mieć podejrzenia, że Potter rozpłynie się w powietrzu po raz kolejny, gdy mężczyzna zaczął nerwowo przenosić ciężar ciała z prawej strony na lewą. Ostatnim razem skończyło się to pełnym skrępowania machaniem. Tym razem Potter jednak spojrzał na niego z determinacją, a potem rzucił się do przodu, wbijając się zębami w jego dolną wargę, co zapewne miało być oznaką namiętności. Draco miał jednak wrażenie, że Harry chce nim wyważyć drzwi, więc nie bronił się nawet za bardzo. Mógł go zaprosić do środka, ale Gryfoni najwyraźniej czuli się w obowiązku brania fortec, takich jak jego dom, przemocą.

O dziwo – nie miał nic przeciwko, nie gdy Harry dotykał jego biodra przez cienką szatę, którą założył specjalnie na ten wieczór. Było zbyt chłodno, ale czego się nie robiło po to, aby doskonale wyglądać. I Potter musiał wiedzieć, że to ubranie miało mu pomóc dzisiaj zaliczyć, bo nawet się nie wzbraniał, tylko przystąpił do działania.

\- Do środka – mruknął Draco, kiedy Harry zaczął maltretować jego szyję. – Nie zwalisz na mnie, jeśli _Prorok Codzienny_ będzie miał rozkładówkę z nami – dodał.

Harry zaśmiał się głośno, szarpiąc się z klamką, jakby sądził, że Draco używał kluczy.

\- To **jest** twoja wina – poinformował go Potter. – Wiesz jak wyglądasz? – spytał z czymś, co przypominało desperację.

\- Och, doskonale wiem jak wyglądam – przyznał, dociskając dłoń w odpowiednie miejsce.

I kiedy jego sygnatura została rozpoznana, drzwi uchyliły się i obaj prawie wpadli do środka. Nie wiedział nawet, że Potter opierał na nim cały ciężar swojego ciała.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale brakło mu czasu, bo Harry tym raz faktycznie go pocałował. Jego obolałe wargi przyjęły to niczym balsam i po prostu wpuścił mężczyznę do wnętrza swoich ust. Nie był pewien czy jest w stanie trafić do swojej sypialni tyłem, ale wątpił, aby udało mu się w przyszłości odwrócić. Albo odlepić od siebie Pottera, który chyba próbował sprawdzić czy jest równie skuteczny jak zaklęcie klejące. A może ktoś takie na niego rzucił, bo ilekroć udało mu się uwolnić jakąś kończynę, Harry znowu oplątywał ją sobą, więc chcąc nie chcąc zaczął bardzo długą i pełną niebezpieczeństw wyprawę w stronę swojego łóżka.

\- Nie ma czasu – wydyszał Potter, jakby czytał w jego myślach i docisnął go do kolejnej ściany z siłą, która prawie odebrała mu dech.

Gdyby ciężar Harry'ego nie był tak przyjemny na nim, pewnie zaprotestowałby, ale mężczyzna sunął swoje udo między jego nogi dokładnie tam, gdzie powinno się znajdować i zaczął pocierać jego krocze, pewnie nie zdając sobie sprawy jak bardzo zwierzęco to wyglądało. Draco nigdy nie czuł się tak – pożerany przez cudzą namiętność, pochłaniany przez emocje tak gwałtowne, że wypłaszały jego myśli.

I nie był nic wspanialszego.

I kiedy w końcu doszedł ze stłumionym westchnieniem, Potter zaśmiał się krótko w jego włosy, również odprężony po przeżytym orgazmie.

\- Sądzę, że moja godność osobista ucierpiała – skłamał.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio było mu tak dobrze. Potter całował go po twarzy, chociaż zapewne był nieprzyjemnie wilgotny od potu. Nie drżał już, ale jego kolana się powoli poddawały. Nie sądził, że orgazmy tego typu są realne. Opowiadano o nich, ale nigdy nie wierzył w te bajki. A jednak wystarczał jeden Gryfon, który nie potrafił się opanować i jego dotychczasowe życie seksualne stawało pod wielkim znakiem zapytania.

\- Uhm, to niedobrze – stwierdził Harry całkiem poważnie. – Mogę cię przeprosić za tydzień? Może kolacja? – spytał i Draco nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Lubisz mnie przepraszać? – zdziwił się.

\- Mam wrażenie, że lubisz być przepraszany, więc postaram się o wiele powodów – odparł Harry, nawet nie ukrywając co ma na myśli.

Draco spojrzał w kierunku dość długiego korytarza i oparł głowę o ścianę.

\- Do mojej sypialni jest daleko. Powiedzmy sześć tygodni – obliczył bez problemu.

\- Brałeś pod uwagę podłogę? – spytał Harry całkiem poważnie, jakby coś chodziło mu po głowie i Draco nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

ooo

Weasley nie skomentował jego śladów na szyi, chociaż na pewno był świadom kto potraktował go tak brutalnie. Dren zaoferowała się skopać dupkowi tyłek, aż zorientowała się, że to nie ślady bójki. Chociaż w zasadzie nie był pewien jak inaczej miał określić stosunek z Potterem. Wyszedł z tego pobity i obolały. Ściana nie nadawała się do takich działań. Wolał jednak swoje łóżko.

Harry wraz z Jasonem pojawili się na boisku w połowie treningu. Znajoma sylwetka Dudleya nie sprawiła mu takiej radości, ale zachował to dla siebie. Dursley zresztą tym razem pierwszy wyciągnął do niego dłoń, chociaż wciąż była w nim ta sama obawa, co wcześniej. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z człowiekiem, który odnosił się do niego z tą samą nietolerancją, z którą jeszcze parę lat temu traktował mugoli. I to uczucie było nowe.

\- Draco, tata zostaje ze mną cały tydzień – poinformował go podekscytowany Jason.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem i zerknął na Pottera, który uśmiechał się o wiele szerzej.

Gdyby Dudley faktycznie zajął się Jasonem, mieliby trochę więcej czasu dla siebie. Nie mogli ciągle prosić Hermiony o przysługi. I nie chciał, aby ich spotkania zaczynały się od kolacji i kończyły na szybkim seksie na dowolnie płaskiej powierzchni, bo Harry musiał wracać do dziecka. Nie sądził, aby byli na etapie zapraszania go do Potterów. W końcu Jason już przywiązał się do niego trochę za bardzo. Nie chciał mieszać dziecku w głowie. Miał jednak swoje spore mieszkanie, które miało najważniejszy element – łóżko.

\- Poszliśmy na Pokątną i Harry zabrał nas na lody – ciągnął dalej Jason. – I to wszystko z tatą! – dodał, jakby Dudley był największą atrakcją.

Dursley miał coś dziwnego we wzroku i Draco nie chciał tego analizować na dłuższą metę.

\- Harry powiedział, że mogę cię zaprosić do cioci Hermiony na herbatę – dorzucił jeszcze radośnie Jason i to chyba właśnie było zaproszenie.

\- Ach – wyrwało mu się i zerknął niepewnie na Harry'ego.

\- Weekendowe polityczne herbatki – odparł gładko Potter. – Ona im nie umknie. Jesteśmy grupą wsparcia.

\- Pomyślę – obiecał, chociaż stronił od takich rozrywek.

Wielu ludzi zapewne pamiętało czasy, gdy jego ojciec bywał w takim miejscach, a on interesował się tylko sportem. Polityka nie tyle nudziła go, co mierziła.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Dudley – rzucił jeszcze na odchodnym i Durlsey uśmiechnął się do niego nawet słabo.

ooo

Dudley wydawał się dość zainteresowany quidditchem. To był kolejny dzień, gdy Draco widział go na trybunach z synem. Harry przeważnie zostawiał tę dwójkę samą, chociaż obserwował ich z boku, zapewne nadal niepewny jak zareaguje mugol, gdy prawdziwa magia zacznie się dziać wokół. Dudley na razie obserwował ich lot i grę z fascynacją. Mówiono, że niemagiczni używali mioteł do sprzątania, ale nie wierzył wtedy. Dopiero teraz zaczynał podejrzewać, że nie próbowano go okłamać.

Jason skandował, tak jak na meczu, zapewne wcale nie skrępowany tym, że w zasadzie są sami. Albo szczęśliwy, że nareszcie faktycznie mogą go usłyszeć. Wtedy piskliwy głosik nie przebijał się przez hałas powstały podczas meczu. Draco zresztą skupiony był bardziej na grze.

Fentmore uśmiechała się do niego, jakby doskonale wiedziała, co jest grane. Może nadal był oczywisty, tylko w inny sposób. Na pewno grał z większym luzem i skupieniem. Zyskał jakimś cudem pewność siebie albo jakieś jej pokłady, do których wcześniej nie miał dostępu. W końcu dostatecznie długo był swoim własnym kibicem, aby zapomnieć jak to było, gdy liczył na niego jeszcze ktoś. A cały czas miał świadomość, że Jason obserwuje go z szerokim uśmiechem z trybun.

Wzbili się w powietrze i starał się wzlecieć jeszcze wyżej, ponieważ znicz zabłysnął na jakiejś przedziwnej wysokości. Wilm musiał widzieć złote skrzydełka również, bo ramię w ramię lecieli prawie pionowo w górę. Jego ramiona piekły, Potter uderzył jego łopatkami o ścianę dwa dni wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz czuł następstwa ocierania się o swojego kochanka w nieodpowiedni sposób. Musieli to omówić przed kolejnym meczem i dojść do wspólnych wniosków.

Trening nie liczył się aż tak bardzo, ale jednak chciał mieć pewność, że jego ciało będzie w pełni sprawne, gdy znowu wzbije się w powietrze.

Znicz zakręcił i zaczął spadać w dół, więc uśmiechnął się na dźwięk przekleństwa Wilma. Oczywiście jako pierwszy wykonał ten sam manewr i Fentmore ustawiała się już do przyblokowania drugiego szukającego. Wilm zresztą skręcił już miotłą, aby ominąć ich oboje i Draco nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta nie widziała go. Próbował zmienić tor lotu, ale było już za późno. Udało mu się jedynie nie uderzyć w nią bezpośrednio. Otarł się o nią bokiem i wiedział, że to niewiele dało, bo usłyszał jej krzyk. Próbował zapanować nad miotłą, ale to nie było tak łatwe, gdy pozbawiony różdżki walczył z wiatrem. Fentmore zresztą pikowała już w dół, chociaż Dren starała się ustabilizować jej lot.

I tak po prostu wszystko zwolniło. Czary na jego miotle wyczerpały się, gdy nieznana siła, przytrzymała go na pewnej wysokości, powstrzymując go przed bolesnym uderzeniem w murawę. Fentmore zasłoniła nawet twarz, ale ona też już powoli opadała w dół, jakby była liściem, który oderwał się od gałęzi i był niesiony przez sam wiatr. Nie spotkał się nigdy z aż tak silnymi zabezpieczeniami na stadionie i miał cholerną ochotę uściskać Weasleya. Ich treningi nie zaliczały się do najmniej ryzykownych. Dopracowywali dopiero manewry i stałe fragmenty gry. Zgrywali się, więc czasami popełniali błędy, gdy dochodziło do nieporozumień w powietrzu.

Upadł na trawę, ale prawie tego nie odczuł. Pomógł wstać Fentmore i sprawdził czy nie połamał jej żeber. Jego bok bolał jak diabli i czekała ich wizyta u Uzdrowiciela. Ktoś podszedł do niego i już miał powiedzieć Weasleyowi, że zrobili kawał dobrej roboty z tymi zabezpieczeniami, gdy usłyszał wyraźnie zamieszanie na trybunach.

\- Medyka! - krzyknął Ron, jakimś cudem pojawiając się kilka pięter nad nimi.

Podtrzymywał Pottera, który słaniał się na nogach. Dudley spoglądał z góry na nich z czystym przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy i chyba próbował zejść, ale ewidentnie nie wiedział jak poruszać się na obiekcie tego typu. Jason płakał i zamieszanie było tak wielkie, że trudno było mu się skupić.

\- Ściągnij ich w dół! – krzyknął do Dren, która ruszyła tak jak on, wzbijając się ponownie do góry na miotle.

Wylądował przy Weasleyu, nie wiedząc nawet co się do cholery stało, ale nie chciało mu się wierzyć w to, co podsuwało mu przeczucie. Widział jak Albus Dumbledore powstrzymał raz upadającego wysokości ucznia w czasie meczu quidditcha, ale nie sądził, że to możliwe. Dumbledore nie żył. Harry jednak nie tylko posadził jego na ziemi, ale również Fentmore i ta strużka krwi spływająca mu z nosa była jedynym dowodem wysiłku, który włożył.

\- Weasley – zaczął, nie wiedząc nawet co powinien zrobić.

\- Medyk i moja żona – odparł Ron. – Cholera, Harry – warknął, kładąc półprzytomnego przyjaciela na podłodze loży.

Oczy Pottera obróciły się białkami w górę, gdy stracił w końcu przytomność.

ooo

Dudley nerwowo przechadzał się po korytarzu i zaczynało go to doprowadzać do szaleństwa. Uzdrowiciele zamknęli się z Harrym w jednej sali ponad godzinę wcześniej i Hermiona twierdziła, że muszą pozwolić im pracować. Pojęcia nie miał nawet co się do jasnej cholery stało. Jason jednak na szczęście spał, chociaż Granger zerkała na dziecko z niepokojem.

\- Wyślę sowę do Luny – powiedziała w końcu i Draco spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Harry może być nieprzytomny nawet kilka dni.

Dudley spojrzał na nią, jakby dopiero teraz doszło do niego, że zostanie w czarodziejskim świecie sam. I zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie mogę go zabrać do matki – powiedział Dursley i wydawał się bardziej niż przerażony tą wizją. – Mam jeszcze kilka dni urlopu, ale…

\- Luna zostanie z tobą. Ja nie wyrwę się z pracy, a Jason potrzebuje kogoś znajomego… - zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Ja się nimi zajmę – powiedział Draco, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy te słowa padły z jego ust.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i miał ochotę cofnąć propozycję, ale było już za późno. Zresztą już jakaś emocja przebiegła jej po twarzy, jakby rozgryzła go w ułamku sekundy i dlatego nie cierpiał jej właśnie najbardziej. Była o wiele za inteligentna na Gryfonkę.

\- Tak, to w zasadzie doskonały pomysł. Jason cię uwielbia. Przepraszam, że o tobie nie pomyślałam, ale nie wiedziałam czy będziesz chciał się podjąć… - zaczęła się tłumaczyć i miało go obchodziło co sądziła.

Nie spotykali się z Harrym oficjalnie. Nie mówili o tym, ale jakoś nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Jasona w cudzym domu. Dudley zresztą zerkał na niego lekko zdziwiony.

\- To nie problem – wszedł jej w słowo.

\- Tym bardziej, że jesteście oboje z Fentmore uziemieni - wtrącił Ron. – Uzdrowiciel obejrzał jej żebra. Musisz dać się przebadać i tydzień bez gwałtownych ruchów. Potrzebujemy was na następny mecz – poinformował go, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że kwestia treningu zeszła na dalszy plan.

Jeden z Uzdrowicieli wyszedł w końcu z sali i Hermiona poderwała się na równe nogi. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się lekko, zdezorientowany. Stanowili dość zagadkowy tłumek. On nadal w stroju do quidditcha, a Hermiona w szatach, w których stawała przed Wizengamotem podczas posiedzeń. Dursley wyglądał po prostu na mugola.

\- Mogę rozmawiać z kimś z rodziny? – spytał mężczyzna niepewnie.

\- Merlinie, to Harry Potter. Jak sądzisz kogo ma z rodziny? – warknął Ron, a potem przypomniał sobie chyba o Dudleyu, bo zaczerwienił się lekko.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Harry'ego i jego rodziną jednocześnie – odparła Hermiona, patrząc ostro na męża.

Dudley wydawał się zawstydzony, ale nie zaprotestował.

Uzdrowiciel odchrząknął i wbił w nią wzrok.

\- Pan Potter jest wyczerpany, ale podaliśmy eliksiry i w ciągu kilku dni powinien dojść do siebie. Musimy poczekać, aż się obudzi – wyjaśnił mężczyzna spokojnie. – Nie spotkaliśmy się z takim przypadkiem do tej pory, ale pozytywnie zareagował na mikstury wzmacniające, więc będziemy je podawać do jutrzejszego ranka, wtedy powinien się już ocknąć – przyznał Uzdrowiciel.

Hermiona wydawała się całkiem zadowolona z diagnozy i skinęła głową.

\- Możemy go odwiedzić? – spytał Ron.

\- Im mniej osób, tym lepiej. W zasadzie pan Potter jest mocno magicznie rozchwiany. Nie doradzałbym wizyt z czarodziejami, na których może silnie zareagować – oznajmił im Uzdrowiciel i zerknął wymownie na Jasona.

\- Co? Co jest nie tak z moim synem? – spytał Dudley niemal natychmiast.

\- Ma skoki magii – odparła Hermiona. – Normalne dla dzieci w jego wieku, więc mógłby zaszkodzić Harry'emu. Wejdźcie do środka z Draco, poczekamy z Ronem na zewnątrz i wymienimy was. Nie powinno się tutaj kręcić wiele osób – dodała.

Draco spojrzał na nią i skinął głową, nie wiedząc jak w zasadzie miałby dziękować.


	13. Chapter 13

**Adeline di Angelo! Dziękuję jeszcze raz za cudownego prompta :)**

 **Dziękuję również wszystkim, którzy komentowali. Zawsze czytam wasze słowa, chociaż ff net nie pozwala na wygodne odpowiadanie na komentarze.**

 **Do zobaczenia przy innych projektach, mam nadzieję!**

* * *

Harry się nie obudził. Nie następnego ranka, ani po południem. Dudley nerwowo przechadzał się po jego mieszkaniu, chociaż nakazał skrzatom domowym pochowanie się. Jason poinformował go, że ojciec nie przepada za podobnymi stworzeniami.

\- Wszyscy jesteście tak bogaci? – spytał w końcu Dursley i Draco zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Nie widział domu Harry'ego. Hermiona po prostu podesłała skrzaty z rzeczami Dudleya i Jasona i wylądowała na herbatce, która nie była wcale popołudniowym spotkaniem. Konferencje miały odbywać się przez cały tydzień, a ona oprowadzała zagranicznych dyplomatów po mieście.

\- To pokoleniowy dorobek – powiedział w końcu. – Moja rodzina uchodziła za magiczną jeszcze za czasów Merlina – przyznał i oczy Dudleya stały się śmiesznie wielkie.

\- Merlina? Przecież to postać z bajek – prychnął Dursley.

\- A jednak magia istnieje – odparł Draco, nie pozwalając się sprowokować.

Wytrzymał w rezydencji z rodzeństwem Carrow, był odporny na wszelkie prowokacje.

\- Jesteście razem z Harrym, prawda? – spytał nagle Dudley i z jego salonu uszło całe powietrze.

Nikt oficjalnie się nie zainteresował tym tematem. Może Hermiona wiedziała, że było za wcześnie na takie rozmowy.

\- To skomplikowane – odparł wymijająco.

\- Mnie to mówisz? – spytał Dudley. – Chcecie wychowywać moje dziecko - warknął.

\- Ach, chcemy? – spytał Draco ciekawie. – Wiesz ile sierot zostawiła ta wojna? Mógłbym adoptować kogo chcę – skłamał. – Moja kuzynka zmarła osieracając małego chłopca. Harry jest jego ojcem chrzestnym - oznajmił Dudleyowi, ciesząc się, że fakty przemawiały same za siebie.

Dursley poczerwieniał na twarzy i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wiem, co robisz. Szukasz powodu do kłótni – stwierdził Draco spokojnie. – Nie masz czasem czegoś lepszego do zrobienia? Jak zajęcie się własnym dzieckiem?

\- Ale byłeś taki skory do pomocy – warknął Dudley. – Tylko dlaczego? – spytał wprost. – Chodzi o…

\- Mam pieniądze i prestiż. Nie wiesz jak dobry jestem – wszedł mu w słowo Draco. – Jestem jednym z najlepszych graczy, a pieniądze, które są mi płacone, to sumy, których na oczy nie zobaczysz w waszym śmiesznym świecie. Dla nas jednak najważniejsza jest pamięć o zawodnikach. Czcić mnie będą jeszcze pokolenia, które nie zobaczą żadnego z meczy tak jak Jason. Jesteś w moim domu, ponieważ lubię tego dzieciaka. Lubiłem go zanim polubiłem Pottera. A przy okazji zacząłem spotykać się z twoim kuzynem, ale to problematyczne rozwijać związek, gdy cały czas musi urywać się z randek, żeby wrócić do dziecka. Nie twierdzę, że Jason jest problemem. Harry go kocha, tylko idiota nie zauważyłby tego. Tylko idiota zostawiłby swoje dziecko z kimś, komu na Jasonie nie zależy – poinformował go chłodno. – Cały czas mam wrażenie, że patrzymy na dwóch odmiennych Harry Potterów – dodał i zmarszczył brwi.

Dudley podrapał się nerwowo ramieniu, ale przynajmniej nie wzdrygnął, gdy kolejna sowa pojawiła się na parapecie jego okna. Weasley lub któryś z przyjaciół Pottera podsyłali im listy informujące o stanie zdrowia Harry'ego. Wyszedłby sam, gdyby była taka możliwość, ale Dudley bał się dotknąć czegokolwiek w jego domu, więc skończył parząc herbatę jak jakiś idiota. Nie był niczyim służącym.

\- Wiesz cokolwiek o wojnie? – spytał ciekawie Draco.

\- Była, Harry brał w niej udział. Prosił matkę, żeby przyjęła go z powrotem, żeby miał dalej tę jakąś opiekę… - zaczął Dudley i machnął dłonią.

Draco prychnął.

\- Jesteś pełen ignorancji – oznajmił Dudleyowi. – Czarodzieje tacy jak ja zdecydowali pewnego dnia, że jesteście gorsi. I nie powinniście żyć. Jeden z naszych przywódców był półkrwi. Zostawiono go w przytułku. Mojego ojca chrzestnego ojciec bił do nieprzytomności. Jest wiele historii, gdzie za naszą odmienność pogardzano nami – wyjaśnił i Dudley zbladł lekko. – Wyobraź sobie dzieciństwo dzieci takich jak Jason. Wszystkie te dzieci kiedyś dowiedziały się, że są czarodziejami, że posiadają cudowną moc, za którą były pogardzane przez was, mugoli. I nie mówię, że wszystkie, ale wiele z tych dzieci zdecydowało, że gdy dorosną, zabiją każdego z was – dodał i Dudley spojrzał na niego z nieskrywanym przerażeniem. – Moja rodzina była w środku tej walki. Mieliśmy historię rodu, która sięgała czasów Merlina. Zasiadaliśmy w radach, gdy zdecydowano, że należy się ukryć. Mój ojciec przekonywał więc inne rodziny takie jak nasza, że nadal jesteście zagrożeniem, że należy was wyeliminować – podjął. – Dokonano wielu zamachów. Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo początkowo podzieliło się. Nie zapomnieliśmy czasów stosów. Jednak Czarny Pan uważał, że ci nieczystej krwi, szlamy – wypluł to słowo. – Ci, którzy wywodzą się z waszego środowiska, ale nie mają czarodziejów za rodziców, też są zagrożeniem. Tacy ludzie jak Jason. Za moich czasów nie miałby łatwo w Hogwarcie, podobnie jak Hermiona – przyznał.

Dudley cofnął się w tył, chyba nareszcie pojmując jak wielkie zagrożenie na nich czekało.

\- A jednak wyobraź sobie, że Harry miał jedenaście lat, gdy się przeciwstawił całej tej machinie. Nie był sam, ale z pewnością nie dokonano by tego bez niego – powiedział, nie wdając się w szczegóły. – Wiesz jakie dzieciństwo miał Harry Potter? – spytał ciekawie Draco. – Jeśli nie chcecie obaj zostawiać Jasona z twoją matką, ciekawi mnie w takim razie jak dziecko podobnie skrzywdzone jak wiele innych, nie zaczęło nienawidzić mugoli. Dlaczego mimo wszystko nie wszedł do waszego domu i nie wyciągnął różdżki. Bylibyście bezsilni, Dudley. On jest najsilniejszym z nas wszystkich. Może największym – poinformował go. – Taką osobą jest Harry Potter. Może wiesz nawet bardziej niż ja jak wybaczającą.

Dudley przełknął tak ciężko, że niemal słyszał to z drugiej strony pomieszczenia. Wziął od sowy liścik i zerknął na gryzmoły Rona. Harry nadal się nie ocknął, co zaczynało go martwić. Jason chciał się z nim zobaczyć już wcześniej i musieli zająć go czarodziejskimi puzzlami.

\- Co z nim? – spytał Dudley.

\- Gryfonizm, choroba nieuleczalna – odparł Draco. – Nadal nieprzytomny – wyjaśnił, widząc minę Dudleya. – Ale możemy zabrać do niego Jasona – dodał.

ooo

Harry leżał blady na swoim łóżku. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy gdy Draco widział go po raz ostatni. Nie wiedział za bardzo co zrobić. Dudley musiał wracać do swojego mugolskiego świata i spodziewał się, że Hermiona zabierze Jasona, a dziecko naprawdę polubiło jego dom. A on przyzwyczaił się po jednym dniu do ludzi, którzy przynieśli tak wiele dźwięków. Nawet jego cholerny skrzat wydawał się szczęśliwy, ale nic dziwnego, skoro wybrał to stworzenie ze względu na talent do opieki nad dziećmi.

Dudley spoglądał na swojego kuzyna z nieczytelną miną i kiedy w końcu skierował wzrok na niego, Draco nie potrafił powiedzieć o czym mężczyzna myślał przez ostatnie kilka minut. Jason po prostu mówił za nich wszystkich, bo przekonał go, że Harry słyszy, chociaż nie otwiera oczu.

To trwało o wiele za długo.

\- On chce uratować moje dziecko przed moją matką – przyznał w końcu Dudley. – I ja też, ale to ciężkie.

\- Czasem robisz to, co dobre dla rodziny, nie patrząc na to – odparł Draco spokojnie. – Moja matka zdradziła wszystkich. Uratowała mu kiedyś życie, kłamiąc w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. Zawsze miała wyczucie. Nie mieli na mnie i na nią nic. Byłem za młody, żeby zrobić cokolwiek, więc pozostaliśmy wolni. Ojciec może wziął jakieś winy matki na siebie, nie jestem pewien, ale to całkiem możliwe.

\- I co z nim? – spytał Dudley ciekawie.

Draco spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie żyje – poinformował go i usta Dudleya rozchyliły się lekko w szoku.

Jason odwrócił się w ich stronę, jakby wiedział, że coś było na rzeczy, więc uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, a dziecko pomachało mu, przypominając mu o pierwszej randce jego i Harry'ego. Schował twarz w dłoniach, nie wiedząc nawet co powinien teraz zrobić. Najchętniej zostałby w cholernym szpitalu, ale ta racjonalna część jego osobowości podpowiadała mu, że to idiotyczne. I tak nie miał wpływu na to, kiedy Potter się ocknie.

\- Będziemy mieli do pogadania – wyrwało się i Dudley spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony. – To co zrobił, było głupie. Potłuklibyśmy się. Może złamałbym coś, ale następnego dnia nie byłoby nawet śladu – odparł.

\- Po złamaniu? – spytał Dudley zaskoczony.

\- Nie używacie eliksiru? – zdziwił się.

Dudley pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Ale macie Uzdrowicieli? – spytał Draco, ponieważ najwyraźniej mugole byli jeszcze bardziej prymitywni niż się spodziewał.

\- Lekarzy – odparł Dudley. – Czyli jeśli coś się stanie Jasonowi, jeśli złamałby coś na tej przeklętej miotle…

\- Rano będzie jak nowo narodzony – zapewnił go Draco. – Mamy eliksiry przeciwbólowe i takie na sen. Jest ich wiele. Mój ojciec chrzestny utworzył wiele z nich. Są szybkie w działaniu, chociaż mają też swoją cenę – przyznał.

\- Ale Jason… - zaczął Dudley.

\- Jest bezpieczny – zapewnił go Draco i poczuł się dziwnie, wypowiadając te słowa.

To było oczywiste, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że sam otaczał opieką to dziecko, chociaż może nie powinien. Miał w planach ukatrupienie Harry'ego Pottera, gdy tylko ten otworzy oczy. I wiedział, że Dudley historie o ich świecie włożył między bajki, ale miał ochotę pocałować miękko w usta Gryfona i sprawdzić czy czasem legendy nie mówiły prawdy. To okazało się jednak niekonieczne, bo Potter wziął jakiś niezdrowo wielki wdech, gdy jego oczy otworzyły się niemal od razu natrafiając na Jasona.

\- Nie podnoś się – powiedział pospiesznie Draco, podchodząc do łóżka. – Dudley! Krzyknij po Uzdrowiciela – poinstruował mężczyznę i Dursley bez wahania wychynął na korytarz. – Nie podnoś się i nie zasypiaj.

\- Cześć Draco - przywitał się Harry i miał nawet czelność się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie zaczynaj od 'cześć Draco' – warknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz to, co zrobiłeś na stadionie, osobiście cię zabiję – poinformował go przez zaciśnięte zęby.

I byli na tym świecie ludzie, którzy zadrżeliby na sam dźwięk jego głosu. Harry jednak zignorował groźbę i uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej.

Uzdrowiciel odsunął ich od łóżka, więc wziął Jasona na ręce, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, ale Potterowi to nie umknęło. Oddał dziecko Dudleyowi niemal od razu, ale Harry dalej szczerzył się jak wariat.

\- Na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku? – spytał ostro. – To chyba uszkodzenie mózgu – warknął, chcąc jakoś pokryć swoje zmieszanie, ale Uzdrowiciel ewidentnie nie był w humorze na takie żarty.

\- Pacjent doszedł do siebie – poinformował ich Medyk, jakby nie widział tego na własne oczy. – Jak magia, panie Potter?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nadal obecna w moim życiu – stwierdził Potter spokojnie. – Będę dzisiaj mógł wyjść?

Uzdrowiciel rzucił kilka zaklęć i zaczął drapać się po czole, jakby nic z tego nie rozumiał.

\- Nie ma śladów – wyrwało się skonfundowanemu mężczyźnie. – Ale wczoraj był pan wyczerpany…

\- Będę uważał – zapewnił go Harry i Draco prychnął, nie wierząc w ani jedno słowo.

Uważający na cokolwiek Gryfon był oksymoronem.

ooo

Harry nie skomentował faktu, że Dudley mieszkał u niego przez pewien czas. Nie zabrał też wszystkich rzeczy Jasona z jego mieszkania i pojawili się w jego domu w następny weekend całą trójką. Dudley wyglądał na mniej spiętego niż ostatnio, więc podejrzewał, że wiele do niego dotarło. I jeśli Harry wiedział o ich małej rozmowie, na ten temat również nie powiedział ani słowa. Całował go jednak tak jakoś miękko, jakby nie przepraszał tym razem, ale dziękował i Draco nie miał nic przeciwko, o ile ich igraszki nie miały pozostawić go znowu obolałego i poobijanego.

Dren mogła w końcu odkryć, kto zostawiał ślady na jego szyi i wkroczyć do akcji.

Dudley trzymał w dłoniach coś, co musiało być jedną z mioteł ćwiczebnych i Draco niemal nie wierzył własnym oczom. Jego ogród za domem nie był wielki, ale i tak udało im się wznieść na odpowiednią wysokość i Dudley, chociaż kurczowo trzymał się Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się do swojego syna. Draco asystował ich wszystkich, niezbyt pewny czy uda im się przeprowadzić mecz na trzy miotły. Harry jednak wylądował miękko na ziemi, chyba uznając, że parę minut w powietrzu dla mugola to będzie aż nadto. Dudley zresztą usiadł na trawie i spoglądał na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których czaiło się zdumienie.

\- To co? Mecz? – spytał Harry ciekawie, otwierając skrzynię ze sprzętem.

\- Grasz? – zainteresował się Draco, Potter jednak pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Ja gram! – powiedział radośnie Jason. – Będą tłuczki? I Kafle? I znicz?

\- Draco chyba jest facetem, który zajmuje się wyłącznie gonieniem znicza – zakpił Harry i brzmiało to cholernie dwuznacznie, wiec spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- I zawsze go łapię – poinformował go i uśmiech Pottera stał jeszcze szerszy.

Harry nie odpowiedział jednak i wypuścił po prostu złotą skrzydlatą piłeczkę w powietrze, więc Draco zerknął za siebie na Jasona, który ruszył za nią bez wahania. Dziecko leciało pewnie, trzymając się w miotle nie po raz pierwszy, ale widział też jak bardzo jego płaszczyk błyszczał od zaklęć ochronnych. Miał podobny strój, na którego zakładanie nastawała matka.

Znicz minął ich, więc odczekał chwilę zanim wykonał pełny zwrot. Mógł przyspieszyć i złapać go, ale podejrzewał, że radość Jasona byłaby większa, gdyby mógł go pokonać, więc zwolnił, czując się dziwnie, gdy był jednocześnie w powietrzu i nie mógł dać z siebie wszystkiego. Obserwował ruchy dziecka i wiedział, że jego postawę należało z czasem korygować. Pęd powietrza uderzał Jasona w pierś i trudno było mu utrzymać się stabilnie na miotle, a to była podstawa.

Zawrócili po raz kolejny, a potem powoli zaczęli schodzić na ziemię, chociaż znicz powinien zwodzić ich coraz bardziej, pojawiając się i ukrywając przed ich wzrokiem. Ze sprzętem było coś nie tak, chociaż miał standardowe zabezpieczenia. Należał do niego od kilku lat, ale nie miał czasu na zabawy po treningach.

Schodzili tymczasem coraz niżej, aż wylądowali i zdał sobie sprawę, że złoty znicz zwolnił i bardzo powoli płynął w powietrzu w stronę wyciągniętej ręki Harry'ego. Jason przytulił się do swojego opiekuna upuszczając miotłę, a Draco stał nadal jak ogłuszony.

\- Dlatego nie gram już – poinformował go Harry spokojnie. – Jaki byłby sens, skoro wyciągnąłbym dłoń i on po prostu zawróciłby do mnie? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem, w którym jednak czaił się smutek, który Draco potrafił zrozumieć.

\- Od jak… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Od jak dawna wiem? – spytał Harry i wzruszył ramionami. – Od czasu, gdy wojna się skończyła i mam nadzieję, że to się stało wtedy, na wojnie. Naprawdę lubiłem tę grę – przyznał Potter.

Draco nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale w zasadzie przynajmniej zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego Harry zrezygnował. Pomijając gryfońską uczciwość, to po prostu nie dawało już radości, gdy nie było powodu ścigać znicza. To dlatego zawsze wypuszczali go, aby mogli go złapać ponownie. Gonitwa była nawet przyjemniejsza.

\- Wiesz, ale jeśli tak było od samego początku… - zaczął Harry.

\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo Draco. – Widziałem jak latasz. Byłeś po prostu dobry – zapewnił go. – I zawsze nadal możemy polatać razem – zapewnił go i Potter uśmiechnął się do niego nareszcie szerzej.


End file.
